Living On the Tight Rope
by mitzy10
Summary: When you are in a circus anything can happen. Can the gang find love or will they be torn apart? Rox/Axel  Sora/Kai Riku/Nami . M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters or locations. (i wish)**

**Clowning Around**

**Chap 1**

Roxas POV:

_Inside a large circus tent._

Roxas looked up into the cheering crowd that was packed inside of the impossibly large tent. They had just finished their last performance of the night. Circus music blasted loudly from the worn out speakers that hung high within the dome of the colorful tent.

People in the stands were gradually beginning to disburse, heading outwards into the darkening world. Roxas absently brushed back damp clumps of his blond hair as he, along with the rest of the cast members, continued to stand in the ring, observing the scene until the very last of the guests had filtered through the circus tent's colorful archways. Letting out another hefty gust of air, Roxas tugged at his tight black and red costume that clung flawlessly to his thin frame. From somewhere relatively close behind him, he could hear the faint sound of shuffling feet moving towards him. Roxas turned around and smiled at the person standing behind him.

"Finally," Sora exclaimed as he massaged the back of his neck that was grotesquely smothered in thick dot's of sweat. Standing beside him, a small horse that closely resembled the looks of one of those obnoxious, My Little Pony dolls, nibbled innocently at his flamboyantly glittery military uniform. Of course, despite the outfit's obvious gay-ish design, Sora, as always, somehow managed to pull the sparkly ensemble off, looking both masculine and blessedly toned in it.

"Haha, trust me. I know what you mean. I'm freakin' exhausted." Sora glanced up at Roxas with a smile teetering on the corners of his lips. His eyes flashed blue beneath his long russet bangs.

"Hey, anyone know whats for dinner?" Sora asked as he rubbed his belly jesteringly, consequently gaining a heap of giggles from the group of people that, within the last minute or so, where gathering around the two boys. Kairi smiled sweetly and skipped joyously over to where Sora and Roxas were halted across from one another. Her fluorescent green leotard shimmered and swayed as she fell into step with them. As for the rest of the circus fleet, they followed close behind.

Sora's question was long forgotten as Kairi, always wanting to be the center of attention, droned on and on about this handsome boy that had been sitting in the first row near the box seats. Roxas felt like barfing.

All over her.

Honestly, the girl would be much more desirable if she were to, perhaps, let's just say, well...

IF SHE WOULD KEEP THAT DAMN MOUTH OF HERS CLOSED.

Roxas spotted Axel and watched as he walked out of the tent, wearing exactly the same costume he was wearing, but it looked much better on him because of his long, red hair. He was mad at him because had pulled a risky stunt during their performance. Roxas turned back to his friends.

" Come on you guys, I'm dying to get this costume off," he said with a smile. Namine and Riku silently nodded. Kairi started walking and they followed her. Roxas followed closely behind them. He watched as Riku grabbed Namine's hand, they had started dating a month ago and had been inseparable since. They even had their own performance together. As they walked out into the cool night air Roxas took in a deep breath, enjoying the coolness outside.

Roxas was just about to sigh aloud when he caught sight of Axel. His feet immediately stopped dead in their tracks and all coherent thought drained from his mind. He saw the tall boy leaning over a wash bin that sat by the fire pit where everyone was eating. Roxas watched as the redhead scooped water into his long thin hands and splashed water over his tattooed face. Roxas gulped and looked away suddenly embarrassed. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks. _He can look sexy doing the simplest things! Damn him!_

He watched as the rest of the crew walked towards their coaches of the long train the circus traveled in. Roxas said goodbye to Riku, Namine, and Kairi and headed towards his coach. _Ramen noodles sound better than stew tonight._

He walked into his small coach and flopped on the small bottom bunk bed built into wall. He moaned as he felt his muscles relax and become sore. As he was falling asleep, he felt a large hand ruffle his scruffy blond hair, he turned to the side and opened his eyes only to see a soaking wet Axel with only a small towel around his waist.

"Come on, get up and take off that sweaty spandex suit," he said sternly but his eyes gave away his amusement. Roxas sighed and rolled off the bed and stood up in front of Axel. He was only went up to his chin, something Roxas was quite annoyed about, and looked at him strait in the eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. Axel looked down at him, his usually spiky hair now clung to his neck and broad shoulder. He smirked and shook his head sending a shower of water all over Roxas' face. Roxas wiped the water droplets off of his face and frowned. "Why not?"

Axel chuckled and walked over to the small mini fridge on the other side of the coach and grabbed a Coke.

"You've totally mastered the move dude, I wasn't at all worried. Maybe a heads up would be nice next time though," he joked as he turned his back towards him. Roxas just couldn't help but to glance curiously and somewhat admiringly, up at Axel's sleek, muscular body. The boy looked nothing less than one of the Greek God's himself with his broad shoulders along with his perfectly sculpted six pack that could give just about any girl goosebumps. Sleek condensation was sprayed across his lower back much too close to the rim of the towel. At the sight of this, Roxas forced himself pull his eyes away from his best friend's body. A blush momentarily swept across his usually pale cheeks.

Axel twisted back around to face him but Roxas had busied himself by twirling his thumbs in random patterns down around his waist. Roxas scolded himself for not taking acting lessons when he had been offered them during the span of his prideful diaper days.

Axel recognized his friend's blunt discomfort almost immediately and grinned from ear to ear as if he were the Cheshire cat himself. His eyebrows threaded together in a mocking frown."Ogling my hot bod?" He teased.

"WHAT! NOOOO! Psh..." Roxas quickly retorted fiercely, storming out of the room like a three year old with his arms folded immaturely across his squared chest. The door to the bathroom slammed shut behind him dramatically, leaving a confuzzled Axel all alone in the living room.

_I wasn't ogling! A guy can look at another guy's body right? I mean, it wasn't like I was turned on or anything like that...I don't think I was anyways...AGH! Axel, I swear you purposefully try to make things awkward._

Roxas turned to the mirror. He ran his hand though his hair and frowned at how long it was getting. _I need to get a hair cut soon. _Roxas began to peel the sweat soaked costume off his own tiny, muscular body as he hummed his routine song. Then turned on the shower and hopped in.

Sora's POV

_In the animal housing tent._

Sora smiled as he fed Mellow, his white minuter pony some oats. He had changed out of his costume and into some sweats and a white shirt. His hair was damp from the quick shower he had taken thirty minutes ago. Mellow munched the oats and flicked her tail in gratitude. Sora kissed the top of her head and went to check on the other ponies outside. Sora smiled at his fellow cast menbers as they walked past him. He had grown up traveling with many different circuses with his father as he grew up but when he turned fifteen, decided to leave the circus his father was a part of and join a circus of his own. He had only been with Hallow Bastion's Amazing Traveling Circus for a year so he had to start over on his position. Currently he was only in charge of the ponies, but one day he hopped to be just like his father and be a lion tamer. He was pulled out of his day dream by a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Namine with a steaming bowl of stew in her hands.

Namine shyly handed to him, " Here Sora, I thought you were hungry so I saved you some stew."

"Thanks," he said as he took the plastic bowl from her as she blushed. Sora was surprised how shy she was, he wouldn't expect someone like her to be in the performance business.

"Your welcome," she said as she looked down, her white blond hair shielded her face. Sora noticed she still had her costume on. It was a pure white short dress with long sleeves. It shimmered in the sunlight as she moved. Her short legs were covered with thick white nylons. Every inch of her body was covered, which was normal for Namine. Sora met her eye and frowned.

" Your still in your uniform missy,"he said sternly, the show had been over for more than an hour and mostly everyone had changed. Namine smiled weakly and looked up a him.

"I was a tad...side tracked."

"Hopefully it was my fault," Sora said feeling bad.

" No...it wasn't you, don't worry," she said as she patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Then who was it?"

"Um...Riku and I-"

"Ooooo Namine getin' all lovey dovy with her boy friend," Sora interrupted. Namine shushed him quickly and glared at him while he laughed.

"Sora I swear,"she said as she giggled slightly. Sora seemed to be the only one Namine talked to other than Riku.

"Sorry," Sora said as he scratched his head with his free hand. He smiled goofly. Namine shrugged and smiled back.

"Welp, I better change...good night Sora and pleasant dreams,"she said she walked away. Sora waved and nodded. He watched as she climbed up the three steps to the tiny coach. He smiled and decided it was time for bed as well. He downed the stew in a few gulps(without a spoon) and threw the bowl away and headed to the identical coach he shared with his best friend Riku.

When he opened the door to the coach he found Riku already snuggled in the bottom bunk reading a book. Riku turned to him and smiled then turned back to his book. Sora smiled back and climbed up to the top bunk. He snuggled up in the covers and looked at an old photo of his father and mother tapped on the wall. He blew a kiss to the battered picture and set his alarm clock for five a.m.

"Goodnight Riku," Sora mumbled as he closed his eyes. He could heard Riku get up and turn off the main light for him.

"Night Sora," he said as he climbed back into the bottom bunk. Sora could heard Riku turn the page of his book and sighed._ Sweet dreams._

Axel's POV

_The next morning at Kairi's coach._

Axel banged on the door of the coach.

"Kairi you promised you'd help Roxas and I today so wake you tiny ass up,"he yelled. He could he faint rustling inside the coach. The lock clicked and the door opened. Karir's room mate greeted Axel with a lusty look in her eyes.

"Hey Axel,"said Beth, an aerialist like Kairi, "I could help you instead?"

"Umm, no thanks," he says rudely. _Nasty skank._

"Oh ok...," she said then turned and leaned into the coach and yelled, "KAIRI! THERE AN ASS HOLE LOOKING FOR YOU OUTSIDE!"

Axel's eyebrows raise. _I take that back, she a nasty, skanky b-i-t-c-h._ Beth turned to him and smirked then shut the door in his face. Axel scowled. _Oh well I tried. I'm not dealing with this shit this early in the morning._ Axel turned around and headed for the practice tent. As he walked in he saw Roxas on the double Wheel of Death [authors note...if you don't know what that is here is the link .com/watch?v=PkRXXp8KReI ].The small boy was wearing an old pair of his gray sweats and a red t-shirt. He sat in one of the rings reading a book. The rings were suspended ten feet in the air over a safety net so Axel couldn't tell what he was reading. He smiled and ran towards the connected rings.

"Hey Rox! Kai isn't up yet so we might as well warm up," Axel called. Roxas' head snapped his way and he nodded. He threw the book to Axel, he caught it easily and stood up.

"You ready," Roxas said. Axel nodded. He looked a the small book he caught. _Nightlight huh? Somebody's a Twilight hater. _He set the book down and smiled. Axel climbed the ladder to the rings and hopped in the other ring quickly.

"Lets do exercise two," he called too Roxas who was in the ring next to him, for the rings moved horizontally because for their some what equal weight, Roxas flashed a thumbs up and started walking. Axel followed and within two minutes, they were running in order to keep up with the ring. Roxas started jumping inside the ring, hovering in mid air for a few seconds. Axel did the same, his adrenaline urged him to push further run faster, but he had to think of Roxas as well. One faulty move could kill your partner. Axel held on to the side a the ring and went up, hanging upside down as Roxas ran. He could heard Roxas laughing. _Living on the edge...thats where we belong._

Axel flashed Roxas a sign he was going up. Roxas nodded and slowed down a tad. Axel flipped himself outside of the ring. It was his most favorite part, and the most dangerous. He carefully balanced himself as he walked around the circle. He practiced acting like he lost his balance._ I love making the crowd scream!_ Axel could sense Roxas below him speeding up. He didn't know if he could keep up with the pace Roxas was trying to go. _Whats up with Roxas...its like he trying to test fate or something. He going way to fast!_ Axel looked up to seem Roxas on the outside of his ring as well. Axel gasped and lost his footing. He slipped and fell on the ring hard, knocking the wind out of him. He heard Roxas yell from above and saw him falling toward the safety nest below. Nearly unconscious,Axel lost his grip and slipped of the ring landing on Roxas below him.

Roxas' POV

Roxas grunted as Axel's heavy body fell onto his. After a few minutes, Axel drew in a labored breath. Roxas grimaced._ I'm toast._ Axel pulled himself up, his hands and legs on either side of him. His red hair hung around him in disarray. His black shirt and sweatpants made his long triangle tattoos that sat under his green eyes stick out.

"Roxas...,"he said weakly, "Would you like to explain why in the hell you were outside of the ring?"

"Um..."

" Please do tell."

"I...," Roxas started but trailed off. He looked into Axel's green eyes and quickly looked away ashamed. He had been and idiot, he could of really hurt himself or Axel. Axel grabbed his chin forcing him took look at him in the eyes. His powerful gaze froze Roxas solid. He couldn't move a muscle. Roxas suddenly became very aware of the position the were in and blushed. Axel's gaze lightened. He looked away first.

"What ever is going on in that little head of yours...you need to stop,"he said quietly. Roxas looked away from Axel, he couldn't see him looking so hurt.

"Axel, I'm-"

"No," Axel said, " You need to stop with the dare devil crap. Roxas listen to me," Roxas looked him in the eyes again only to be caught by surprise by the look in Axel's eyes. He'd never seen that look ever before. _Why is his gaze so warm? Shouldn't he hate me right now?_ Axel continued, " This isn't like you...what?" Axel seemed to sense Roxas' confusement.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Roxas asked. Instantly, the warmness dissipated. Axel looked away and cursed on his breath. He rolled of Roxas and climbed out of the net. Axel stormed out of the practice tent and towards the train. Roxas sat up and scratched his head. _What the hell?_

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey Mitzy here! I hoped you liked it! I already have Chaper 2 almost done so YAY! Plz leave comments and suggestions! TTYL BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any Kingdom Hearts stuff**

**Chp2**

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

**_At the entrance of the practice tent._**

Kairi walked into the tent just as Axel scrambled out of the safety net. Kairi pulled at the frilly pink shirt she was wearing. _I can't wait to finally spend some quality time with Axel...well, Roxas is gunna be with us but he's so quite it really doesn't matter._ Both Axel and Roxas were dressed in sweats, which was the norm for them. Kairi frowned as she noticed Axel storming toward her. _Crap! He's probly mad at me for waking up late._ His flaming red hair flew around him as he marched toward her. As he got closer Kairi could see his normally playful emerald eyes had an angry flare deep within them. Kairi took a step back when he was a mere arms length away. Axel shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her out of the tent painfully.

"Axel, what the heck?" Kairi gasped as she was dragged toward his coach. Axel growled.

"I need to talk to you...now." He said this through clentched teeth. He dragged her toward his coach.

Kairi couldn't help but feel some what nervous when she walked into his coach. She had only been it it a thousands of times, but never alone with Axel. Roxas and Axel were inseparable.

_It's_ _just like their-_

"Yo, Kairi did you just hear what I said?"Axel said as he shook her, waking her from her musings.

"Um...sorry," she said as she sat on a table that was built into the wall, like most furniture in the coaches.

Axel groaned and ran his hand through his glossy hair. Kairi felt like she was going to swoon. Every time he looked at her with his mesmerizing eyes or smiled at her with his strait, perfectly white teeth, she suddenly felt as though her heart was going to give. Kairi zoned out only to see Axel staring at her oddly.

"Hun, are you ok?" He asked as he walked towards her. He stopped when his thighs met the table, Kairis legs on either side on him. He had her pinned, she couldn't get off the table even if she wanted to, not that she did. Axel frowned at her and crossed his arms. Kairi stared at him, he was so close she could smell his minty freash breath.

"I'm fine," Kairi said with a bright smile. Axel smiled back and place his hands on her jean covered thighs. She blushed, her face trying to compete with Axel's hair.

" Well, I have to talk to you about Roxas..." He said as he looked at her with his friendly gaze. Kairi's heart sunk. _Roxas? What about me? Don't you ever think of someone other than Roxas!_

"Whats wrong with him now?" She asked coldly, her inner friend flinching at her unsympathetic tone. Axel took his hands off her thighs and crossed his arms.

" What do you mean 'now'?" He asked, his green eyes flashing hurt for a brief moment. Kairi rolled her eyes.

" Axel, don't you see! All of you guys treat Roxas like hes a delicate butterfly! You get worried when he's adventurous. Sora worries he doesn't talk enough. Namine thinks he doesn't eat right. The only person who doesn't baby him is Riku!" She said sharply. Axel's eyebrows rose in surprise.

" So...what you're saying is, only Riku dosn't baby him, what about you?"

"Well and also me," Kairi said as she tucked a strand of her her short rosy hair behind her ear. Axel looked at her, as though he was searching for something. "What?" She asked. Axel frowned, obviously thinking.

" I was just thinking thats all..." He said as he moved away from her. Kairi instantly missed his warmth.

"About what?" She asked as she hopped of the hard table and sat on a soft dinning chair. Axel bit his lip and turned towards the fridge, opened it, and grabbed two bottles of water. He closed it with a soft sigh and then walked over to the seat across from Kairi and plopped heavily into it.

"Well," he said as he handed her a bottle, "Maybe you're right."

Kairi smiled, " I am right. You need to stop worrying over Roxas and start thinking about yourself."

Axel looked at her and smiled softly. His flame red hair bringing out his amazing emerald eyes, the contrast momentarily stunning Kairi.

"Thanks Kai..."

" Anytime Axel," Kairi said honestly. _I will always be by your side._

_**Riku's POV**_

_**In his coach.**_

Namine rested her head against his broad chest, inhaling his scent. They were lying on his small bottom bunk bed. Her tiny body curled against his own. She had just finished a picture of Sora's pony. Riku smiled and kissed the top of her head.

" It looks perfect," he said softly. Namine looked up and blushed. She looked back down at the drawing.

"You sure... because I think that maybe I messed up her muzzled. Do her eyes look too far ap-" Namine started before she was rudely interrupted by a soft, soul-searching kiss. She blushed and looked up at him.

"It's fine," he said. Riku took the sketch book from her hands and set it gently next to them. He smiled and put his hand on her neck, pulling her into a kiss. He teased her with soft kisses. Namine tried to push closer, but he held her back. He continued with the playful kisses until Namine pulled away. She looked at him and pouted, her blonde bands shielding her eyes.

"Riku, please stop teasing me," she pouted. Riku gulped back the urge to pounce on her, his want a nearly tangible presence between them. Her pout was drawing him in and he smiled seductively. Namine leaned in and kissed his chin. She looked up at him with lust-darkened blue eyes. He gave into her amazing gaze. He pulled her closer to him, claiming her lips vicsiously.

She let out a small squawk that was silenced by his passionate lips. Namine pushed her body against his, trying to eliminate the space between them. Her hands moved to his neck and she ran light, feathery hands through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. Riku ran his tongue against her bottom lip, begging and pleading for entry. She opened willingly and let him search her mouth, taste every corner of her wet cavern. Riku let his hand slide down her small back while Namine sucked at his tongue. She rubbed against him, causing Riku to growl softly. He rolled on top of her, and held himself up on his elbows, not wanting to crush his small lover. He pressed his hips against hers, his arousal obvious. Namine let out a small moan and started nibbling on his neck, leaving a red-hot mark. His breath caught as she licked below his ear. She smiled against his skin and bit down roughly. Riku tensed at the pressure, enjoying the rough treatment. Riku nibbled at her ears as she lifted off his neck. Namine shuddered and ran her hands down his broad, hard chest. Riku stopped kissing the smooth neck as Namine's cold hands slid under his shirt. She ran her hands over his taunt abs and trailed her nails across his pecs. Riku breathed heavily into her blond hair and groaned. Namine giggled and caught his lips with her own as she lightly grazed the rest of his chest with her nails. Riku's head was spinning, Namine was making him lose control too quickly. He roughly kissed her, claiming her mouth with his tongue again. Namine took her now warm hands out from under his shirt and wrapped them around his neck. Riku felt her breathing slow down and his kiss lightened. Namine sighed and kissed him sweetly in thanks.

Riku pulled away and smiled. His angel looked into up at him, her bangs shielding her eyes. He brushed them back and looked into her ocean blue eyes. Namine smiled back and nuzzled under his chin. Riku closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence of the room.

"Riku?" Namine asked quietly. He could feel her playing with his long sliver hair. He opened his eyes.

"Yea," he said in a soft rumble. Namine snuggled closer, enjoying his warmth and the rumble of his voice through his chest.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow, you know." She said sweetly. They were loading up tomorrow and heading to their next stop, Port Royal.

Riku laughed lightly. " Don't worry, it's only three days." Namine sighed.

"Yes...three long days without you." She said as she looked up. He caught his breath as he saw her beautiful eyes were brimmed with tears and her pretty mouth was down turned.

"Aww, babe," he said comfortingly, " You can call me whenever and we can meet up on the roofs. I will never let you been alone again...I promise."

" Ok," she said as she sniffed away the tears. Riku cupped her chin in his hand and smiled at her. He kissed her nose and Namine weakly smiled back.

" Now I think its time you ran off and gathered your things for tomorrow." He said slowly. Namine frowned deeper and stuck out her tongue.

"Fine..." She said slowly. She planted a light kiss on his forehead and rolled of the bottom bunk. She gathered her stuff and walked toward the door. When she got to the door she turned towards him and flashed her brilliant white teeth in a rare, happy smile. "See you at dinner?"

Riku nodded. " Of course, love." He said as he rolled off the bed and stood up. Namine nodded and opened the door and shut it quietly behind her. Riku smiled and shook his head, ruffling his hair. He brushed back his bangs from his eyes. _If only I had the courage to say it. I love you Namine._

**Roxas' POV**

**_Towards the back of the train._**

Roxas wiped the sweat from his brow as he sat on some cargo. He had been slaving away for hours helping load up the train with the tents they had taken apart that morning after practice. He wasn't much help, as he was much shorter than most sixteen year old boys. He had more of a feminine build and he couldn't lift many of the heavier things. Therefore he was stuck inside the hot, stuffy train rearranging things as they stuffed more and more cargo inside.

He pulled off his sweat soaked shirt and tossed it aside. His slight tan was nothing compared to Sora's. That boy seemed to soak up every ounce of sun he was exposed to! Roxas watched as Sora climbed out of the train. Sora looked at him and and Roxas waved enthusiastically. Sora smiled and headed toward him. As he grew nearer Roxas could see large scars covering his chest and shoulders. Roxas frowned, he had never noticed them before.

"Hey!" Sora said as he sat next to him. Both boys were panting in exhaustion. Roxas nodded and ran his hand though his damp blond hair. The boys sat in silence as they caught their breath. They could have passed as twins if one of them dyed their hair and Roxas got a tan. After a while, Roxas turned to Sora.

"Hey, I hate to impose, but what are those scars from?" he asked politely. Sora turned to him and smiled.

"There my battle scars." Sora said proudly, a hard glint entering his eyes. Roxas frowned.

"Battle scars...?" Hi blue eyes must have showed his confusion because Sora laughed.

" Before I moved, I was in charge of the bear cubs. I used to rough house with them all the time and when they grew to be young adults...well, one of the males attacked me..." Sora said as he touched one of the many long, pale scars.

"Oh," Roxas said. Sora nodded proudly.

"Yea, he was fighting me for dominance." He said this all calmly, startling Roxas. "I'm lucky to be alive. I was saved by my father before I was wounded too seriously. I was torn up pretty badly though!" He said with a hint of laughter. "I have scars everywhere, my chest, my back, and on my arms. I'm not too upset though. Chicks dig scars." Sora and Roxas both laughed.

Roxas didn't know Sora very well. He had appeared out nowhere last year and had asked to join their circus troop. Supposedly, his father was a well known animal tamer and the boss was happy to have his son in his circus. Sora seemed friendly enough, he was great friends with Namine and Kairi, but rarely talked to Axel, Riku, and him.

Roxas bid Sora farewell and headed back towards the coach. He was caught by surprise to see Riku lifting tent materials into the coach. Riku always avoided helping out. He would much rather help the boss with finances. Roxas shrugged._ Maybe he finished up the paper work and decided to help us for a change._

Roxas jumped up onto the coach and helped ease in a beam that held up the large tent. He worked quickly. He had to finish packing in two hours if he wanted to eat dinner. _I'm starving already!_

His muscles ached as he slowly slid off the coach ramp, not bothering to jump down. His entire body hurt from lifting and moving things. He was a sweaty mess as well. His usually spiky hair stuck to his face and neck. He pushed the blond locks from his eyes and blinked as sweat trickled into his eyes. Roxas groaned as the sweat stung and burned his optic nerves. He wiped his eyes with his arm, causing more sweat to flood into his eyes. He closed them in pain. Roxas cursed. Suddenly he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. His squinted up at a blurry figure.

"Here..." Said a quite, velvety voice that belonged to Riku. He handed Roxas a rag and Roxas took it with gusto and wiped his eyes quickly. The pain subsided and he opened his eyes fully and smiled up at the handsome boy.

"Thanks," Roxas said in gratitude. Riku nodded, his hair was tied up in a lose ponytail and he to had ditched his shirt. Roxas noticed he too was as pale as a ghost, but his sleek build more than made up for it.

"I'm heading towards the fire pit, you want to join?" He asked.

Roxas nodded up at the older boy. " Sure." He said hesitantly. _Riku's talking to me?_ Roxas followed the older boy to the large crowd of people that surrounded the campfire. Roxas scanned faces, searching for flame red hair and playful green eyes. He spotted him sitting a ways from the fire, laughing with Kairi and Sora. They we all leaning on each other, sitting on the soft grass. Roxas noticed a small body sitting apart from the group. Namine looked up and waved at both of them. Riku waved back and ran towards her, Roxas stumbled to catch up. When Riku sat down next to Namine, Roxas realized there wasnt any room to sit beside his best friend, Axel. Kairi seemed pretty close to the red head, giggling like the silly, heart-sick girl she was. Roxas tried to meet Axel's gaze, but Axel didn't seem to notice him. _Gee thank Ax!_ Roxas sighed and flopped down next to Sora finishing the circle everyone had formed. Roxas watched out of the corner of his eye as Riku gave Namine a soft peck on the lips before turning to Axel, who sat next to him, and started chatting with the flame-haired teen. Namine blushed and looked down. She pulled at her long sleeve white shirt. Everything she wore was white. She seemed pretty shy. Roxas and her were the only ones not talking. With a sudden burst of courage Roxas turned to the girl who sat next to him.

"Hi." He said quickly and Namine looked up surprised. Her eyes were shielded by her blond locks.

"..Hi..." She said shyly and quietly. Roxas gulped. He had never really talked to her before and didn't deal with new people well. _I guess I should introduce myself. Maybe._

"I-I'm Roxas." Namine giggled.

"I knew that, I'm Namine." She said with a smile. Roxas was mesmerized. Her smile blew him away. It was so beautiful. Roxas smiled back.

" You should smile more, your even more beautiful when you do."

"Thanks." She said. Her cheeks warmed to a nice rosy red blush. Roxas laughed.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said as he looked at her flushed face.

" Its okay, I'm just not used to being noticed, thats all." She said sweetly. Roxas leaned back and rested on his palms. He looked up at the orange sky, the sun was beginning to set.

"Same here." Roxas said quietly. Namine frowned.

"Really?" she said sadly. Roxas looked back at her. Her bangs had been swept away to reveal soft, baby blue eyes. Roxas thought he could see a hint of long ago pain in her eyes, but it passed as quickly as it appeared. Roxas bit his lip and sighed.

"I'm not exactly the most outspoken person ever. It took a lot of guts just to say hi to you." Roxas admitted shyly. Namine looked shocked.

" You were afraid to talk to me?" She asked. Roxas nodded. Namine burst into tinkling laughter. Roxas blinked in suprise. It was the first time he had heard her make a noise louder than a whisper. Everyone turned to them and Roxas blushed. Namine wiped her eyes and stopped laughing abruptly as she noticed the teens looking at her and looked down into her lap, blushing fiercely.

"What the heck did you say to her Rox?" Riku said quizzically. Roxas blushed and looked over at Axel. He met his eyes for a split second before the green eyed boy looked quickly away.

"I..." He said turning back to the silver haired boy. Riku smiled at him. Roxas gulped. " I told her a funny joke."

Namine looked up at him then Riku. She nodded, still snickering. Sora laughed.

"It musta been really funny." Sora said cheerfully. "Thats the first time I've heard her laugh."

"Yea." agreed Kairi. Namine blushed deeper. Riku smiled at him and turned to his girlfriend.

" Hey babe, can you grab me some grub please?" He asked sweetly.

"Sure." She said. She stood up and turned to Roxas. "Would you like a plate as well?"

"Uhh..." Roxas said shocked. He nodded. Namine smiled at him and nodded back, then walked away towards the fire.

" Hey Roxas..." Riku said catching the blondes attention.

"Yea?" Roxas said quickly.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Everyone else had turned back to their own conversations. Roxas looked at Riku confused.

"What for?"

"For talking to her." He said calmly. Roxas was shocked and Riku smiled at him then looked toward the fire pit. Roxas turned and followed his gaze. They both watched as Namine waited patently in line with three plates in hand. "She's had it rough." He said as he stared at her small form. Roxas looked at him, _he must love her very much_.

" Your welcome." Roxas said softly, feeling a longing deep in his soul._ I want what she has..._

**Axel's POV**

_**Outside**_

Axel sulked to himself as he sat by Sora and Kairi. They were both talking their heads off and it was more than the seventeen year old could handle. He longed to sit by his quiet friend and enjoy Roxas gentle silence with him. But no, he had been begged by Kairi to sit next to her and he had caved in. He had finished his chicken dinner a while back and was now picking his teeth with a bone. He watched as the Roxas chatted with the blond girl. He didn't have a clue what her name was. All he new Riku had picked her up at Halloween Town a few months back and made her part of his life. Now his Roxy, his one and only best friend, was chatting up with the two, enjoying his chicken dinner that girl had gotten for him. Axel was dying to talk to him after what happened this morning, but Kairi said Roxas should deal with his own problems. He was torn in two.

"Hey, Earth to Axel!" Kairi hollered. Axel blinked and looked down at the girl who was leaning on his boney shoulder.

"What?" He snapped. Kairi smiled.

"Someone's a tad tired." She teased.

"No shit sherlock! I've been tearing down that stupid tent all day!"

"So have I." Sora piped up. Axel glared at the boy.

"Dude, you're a pip-squeak, you did not work as hard as I did!"

"Oh yea!"

"Hey, losers!" Riku barked at them. Axel glared at Riku. Staring harshly into the boy's turquoise eyes. Riku stared back and said, " I think it's time we all head to our cabins. Nobody's mood is going to get better."

"Aww Riku," Kairi whined. Axel growled and got up, leaving his plate for someone else to pick up. He walked off toward his coach. "Wait! Axel!" _Go away Kairi. _Axel turned around, half way home. She panted and smiled up at him.

"What?" He growled.

" See you tomorrow?" She asked as she smiled up at him. Her warm eyes hidden under her rosy bangs. Axel shrugged. "Oh...well good night then."

"Night." Axel grunted before turning back and continued the rest of the way to his cabin door. He rummaged through his shorts pocket and grabbed his key. He slid the key into the lock and stumbled inside his room. Not having the effort to climb up to his bunk, he flopped on Roxas'. He sighed as he breathed in the familiar sent. It was peppermint and soap; Axel still couldn't figure out how the younger boy managed to smell so sweet and fresh.

The door slowly creaked open a few minutes later and he watched as his friend walked into the cabin looking drained. Roxas shut the door and leaned on it sigh in relief. Axel chuckled as he looked at the blonde. Their gazes met and they instantly forgave each other. Roxas smiled back and tossed his sweaty shirt into the hamper by the bathroom door and then proceeded to slipped off his thick sweatpants, revealing yellow plaid boxers.

Axel felt a sudden twinge in the pit in his stomach. He watched as the boy walk towards the table at the far end of the room. Axel couldn't pry his eyes away from the smaller teen. He felt the urge to touch the messy blonde spikes that hung over the boy's bright blue eyes. Axel's eyes ran over Roxas' small frame, taking in the small waist and flat stomach

When Roxas bent down to retrieve something from under the table Axel looked away. He felt a sudden rush of tension build up in his gut and he quickly forced it down. _He was straight for crying out loud!_ He shouldn't get turned on by a boy's body, let alone Roxas'. He got up from the bed and joined his friend, who was busily working on something at the table.

Axel sat across from the boy and looked at the black laptop perched on the table.

"Rox, please don't tell me your gunna do that tonight!" Axel whined. Roxas looked up at him and scowled.

"Yes I am, I dont want to be in the circus all my life you know!" Roxas mumbled-snapped as he opened the laptop and turned it on. Axel sighed and watched as the boys face light up from the screen. Roxas bit his lip and squinted into the screen.

"Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you since I haven't all day," Axel murmured as he looked at the black laptop that covered the boys face. Roxas peeked up at him, his aqua eyes shimmered. Axel pouted at him and set his head on the table. He hated when Roxas did his online classes. He couldn't understand why the boy would want to graduate from high school. Axel barley did his online home schooling.

"I don't see why you can't. I've only got english homework so I think I can do it and talk to you," he teased. Axel's head shot up and he smiled widely. Roxas laughed and looked back at the screen.

"Well, its Kairi," Axel started. Roxas looked up, his small brows raised in wonder. Axel looked away from the boys gazed and rubbed his tattoos that rested under his eyes. "I think she likes me."

"And?" Roxas inquired. Axel sighed. _And...exactly._

"I...I don't know if I like her back," Axel said slowly tasting the sour words that slipped from his tongue. Axel looked at the blond who was busily typing away.

" Well, tell her then," he said without looking up.

" I've tried being an ass to her but she wont get the point," Axel said loudly. He pounded his fist on the table. Roxas raised and eyebrow at him and looked him strait in the eyes. Unable to hold his gaze, Axel looked away, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"Anger issues much," Roxas chuckled.

"No," Axel growled. The blond laughed into the screen.

"Well, I don't think being an ass is the same as actually saying you don't like her. Your an ass all the time anyways," Roxas said as he looked back to the screen. Axel grimised and was about to argue back when he felt a slight buzzing in his pants. A faint beep sounded from his pocket. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a tattered, silver cell phone. He flipped it open and grumbled.

"Speak of the devil," Axel said as he stared down at his phone. A text message shone on the screen.

/ Kairi: **Hey its Kai! /**

Axel looked at Roxas, who looked up at the redhead and shrugged. Axel drew a frustrated breath and flipped the phone closed. He got up from the table and crawled up onto his bed. He sighed as he flopped his head onto the fluffy pillow.

"I thought you wanted to talk," Roxas called to him.

"Not in the mood," Axel pouted.

"Okay then, your loss. Just holler when your in the mood grumpy pants."

Axel smiled into his pillow. He pulled an black quilt over himself and didnt bother with the privacy curtain. He watched Roxas for a few minutes then closed his weary eyes. As he slowly fell asleep, he could hear the faint tinkling of keys being smacked on the laptop well into the night.

**Namine's POV**

**_In her coach_.**

Namine closed her eyes as the train lurched forward. She had not moved from her bed that morning. Now as the train was setting off to yet another world she was unfamilar with she almost wished she was back at Halloween Town. She bolted upright.

"No I musnt think of that place anymore," she said to herself sternly. Namine looked around the lonely cabin. Since she had joined the circus right in the middle of the route she had been put in the old tour coach. Riku told her many years ago Queen Minnie had once spent the night in this coach before she was queen. _But now its just me, a girl without any friends._

"Wait...," Namine said slowly as she slowly laid back down. _Roxas talked to me yesterday. He said my smile was beautiful. _She smiled and hugged her covers. Roxas had talked to her and even made her laugh, which she hadn't done in public in a very long time. Namine grabbed her sketch pad and a pencil the lay by her side and turned to a fresh page.

"Hmm what should I draw," she pondered out loud. Roxas's bashful face flashed in her mind. She chewed on her peciel as she tried to remember his features. "Darn I can't remember," she pouted.

Namine got up from her warm bed and suffled lazily to her small desk and pulled her cell phone Riku had given her from the charger. She ran back to her bed as the coach rocked back and forth as the train chugged forward. Namine plopped back on the bed and buryed her cold feet back under the covers. Then she flipped open the pink phone and speed dialed Riku. As she waited for him to awnser she pulled back the curtains to on of the many windowsof the tour cabin, for it was once used to show tourists what space looked like along the Starlight Railway. Riku's voice pulled her intantly out of her daydreams.

"Hey sexy," his velvety voice purred at the other end. Namine giggled.

"Hey whatcha doing," she said softly.

" Oh just teaching Sora here not to eat my chips," he said roughly. Namine could here Sora whining in the back ground.

"Haha you bee nice now," Namine teased.

" He ate my chips missy," he growled. Namine laughed. Riku contiued, " Sora wants to talk to you hold on."

"Okay," she said as she staired out at the stars wondering which ones were planets Riku had been to.

" Hi Nam-Nam," Sora hollered on the other line. Namine held the phone away from her ear as he prattled loudly on about the chip incedent. "Nam please tell him to stop smacking me! It hurts! Hes such a meanie! Ochie! Riku you ass! Ouch! Stop hitting me! I can call you what ever I want! Ouch! Stop hitting me!"

" Alright boys, Sora hand Riku back the phone I will distract him for you so you can tend to you wounds," Namine said sweetly.

" Okay, talk to you later," Sora said quickly. Namine waited for her boyfriends quiet voice to cheer her up.

"Sorry he insisted to talk to you," Riku said quitly. Namine giggled.

"Its okay, he's a sweetie."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Sora," he said quizaically.

"Yes," Namine insisted, " Hey how well do you know Roxas?"

"Well, not that well. He's a year younger than me, your age 16. Maybe a few mounths older."

"Oh ok," Namine said. She had wish Riku knew him so she could know more about him.

"Why do you ask," Riku said worried.

"Don't worry, your the only man for me...but he talked to me"

"Well your freakin hot, why wouldnt he," Riku laughed. Namine smiled.

"Thanks, he did compement me."

"He what," Riku demanded. Namine whinsed. She curled up and rested her head on her knees.

" Don't be jelous! He just said my smile was pretty."

"Well it is," he said softly.

" Riku stop with that. You'll have to wait three more days. Gosh you are already horny," she laughed. Riku laughed with her.

"Sorry, crap I gotta go Sora just burnt his toast and is stinking up the coach," he said quikly. Namine frowned.

"Okey," she pouted.

"Im sorry babe...I'll text you when I'm done with Sora," he said apiligetly.

"Alright bye," she said sadly.

"K' bye," he said then hung up. Namine sighed and closed her phone shut. _Three days are going to feel like an eternty._

_

* * *

_

**_Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so late, the third chappy is already done so excpect it up within a few days! Don't forget to review! Advise is welcome! Thank You! -Mitz_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own any kingdom hearts stuff!**

**

* * *

**

Chp3

**Roxas' POV**

_**Inside his coach.**_

Roxas snickered as he watched his best friend pace up and down the cabin. Axel always got this way when they traveled.

"Ax stop, your going to tread a path in the carpet," Roxas teased. Axel glared at him. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans, complementing his tall figure. Roxas looked at himself, he was still wearing his PJ's from yesterday night.

"I wish we would get there already," Axel growled. Roxas laughed. He got from the the chair he was sitting at by the table and checked on the spaghetti he was cooking for the both of them.

"Its only been two days," he said softly, " Tomorrow night we will get there so please stop pacing for goodness sake."

"Fine," Axel said as he rushed over to the table and sat on the chair Roxas had deserted. "So when is dinner ready?"

"Hmm, I'm guessing in about five minutes, so can you set the table please?"

"Yea sure," Axel said as he got up and opened the cabinets above Roxas. Roxas ducked as he leaned over him to grab the plates. Axel's sent wafted over to him. He always smelt like cinnamon. "Sorry," he said after he closed the cabinet with two plates in hand.

"No prob," Roxas said cheerfully. He brought the pot full of spaghetti to the sink and dumped the contents in the drainer. Axel grabbed two forks from a drawer and set them on the tabled next to the plates. As Roxas poured the now dry spaghetti in the the pot and mixed the sauce and the spaghetti together, Axel grabbed two sodas from the small mini fridge and then sat at the table.

"So I'm kinda in the mood for a chat," Axel mumbled. Roxas looked over at him and smiled. They met eyes and Roxas was instantly lost in the boy's emerald eyes. Axel smiled back and looked away first. He always had trouble keeping eye contact.

"Okay, shoot," Roxas said as he dished out the spaghetti between him. He set the empty pot in the sink and joined his friend at the table.

"Well Kairi texted me again last night," he said as he spin his fork in his spaghetti. Roxas ate some spaghetti and pondered at his comment.

"Well," he said after he swallowed," Did you answer back?"

"Yea," Axel said with a mouth full of food. Roxas frowned.

"I thought you didn't like her," he questions. Axel shrugged. His flame red hair rustled.

He swallowed his mouthful, " I don't think so. I mean...she annoys the crap outta me but I mean it would hurt to try her out right?"

"Try her out," Roxas said after he swallowed his mouthful. Roxas glared at him. Axel met his gaze and held up his hands .

"I didn't mean have sex with her," he said in defence. Roxas sighed in relief.

"Good," he said in relief. He knew Axel had lost his virginity a while back in Atlantis to one of Ariel's sisters who had decided to exchange her tail for a pair of legs. The poor girl thought she had found a man just like Eric. She thought wrong. Silly girl.

" I meant you know...dating her," he said slowly. Roxas looked up from his plate.

"Date? You? Dating?" Roxas stammered. Axel glared at him and Roxas burst into laughfter.

"I'm serious man,"Axel exclaimed. Roxas wiped tears form his eyes.

" Alright alright, haha, if you say so," Roxas said as he grabbed both their empty plates and chucked them in the sink. Axel got up as well only to flop on the floor. Roxas laughed and looked at him. Axel looked up at him. His long hair fanned out around him.

"Thanks for dinner," Axel said with a smile. Roxas shrugged.

"No prob," he said as he flicked his blond bangs from his face. Axel smiled mischievously.

" What a good house wife," Axel sneered. Roxas's jaw dropped. He crossed his arm and stamped his foot.

"Ass hole," he grumbled.

"Anger issues much," Axel laughed. Roxas lightly tapped his foot against Axle's head.

"Of course not," he laughed back.

**Kairi's POV**

_**At Port Royal.**_

"Hey wait for me," yelled Beth. Kairi seethed at her voice. Having spent three whole days with that silly blond headed annoyance had drove her over the edge. Kairi picked up her pace and snuggled deeper into her thick hoodie. Evenings at Port Royal were chilly and they had finally arrived well into the night. As she headed for the local pub, The Hook, Beth called her name.

"Kairi! We can't go anywhere without a guy! Port Royal is dangerous," she called behind Kairi. Kairi stopped in her tracks. She spun around and faced the annoying girl. Beth ran up to her, her cheeks rosy from catching up to her. She was a few inches taller than Kairi's pitiful 5'1 height. She wore long skinny jeans and a light wind breaker.

"Fine," Kairi moaned. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her white capris and glared at Beth.

" Sorry but your perfect whore quality and I don't want you pretty little head sold in a black market," she said venomously.

"Excuse me," Kairi shrieked. Beth laughed, her waist long hair shimmered in the moonlight.

"Hey I'm just warning you, my hometown ain't as safe as yours," she said. Kairi looked at her in a new light. Beth was once a pirate! No wonder!

"You grew up here?"

"Yup."

"Wow, now I know why your such a wench," Kairi with equal venom. Beth screamed and threw the hand back. Kairi gasped as her hand headed straight for her face. She closed her eyes and waited for impact.

"Now now now girlys, you don't want to catch any pirates attention do you," purred a deep voice. Kairi opened her eyes and gasped. Axel stood behind Beth with her outstretched hand in his firm grip.

"Axel," Kairi cheered. He send her a heart stopped grin and spun Beth around to face him.

"Why you dirty bastard," she said as she slung her free hand towards his face. Axel caught it easily and flashed Beth a mischievous smile.

"Too slow," Axel purred. Roxas popped out from behind Axel and shook his head.

"Axel, let go of the wench," Roxas said as he rubbed his temple, "I can never take you out in public."

Axel let go of Beth and she spat, "This isn't over punk."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Axel said then sent her a seductive wink. Beth stamped her foot and stormed off towards the train. Axel looked and Kairi and slunk closer to her. Kairi's heart thudded in her chest as her cupped her chin in his thin hand. He tilted her head up so that she was looking into his mesmerizing eyes. His tattoos stood out on his pale face that shone in the moonlight.

"Now miss Kairi, please don't go wandering around here without a gentleman to escort you," he purred. Kairi nodded. Axel smiled and let go of her chin. "Good girl."

"So," Roxas interrupted. Kairi's shoulders slumped. _Why does he have to be here! Doesn't he have a life of his own!_

"Ah yes," Axel said as he look from Roxas back to Kairi, "The boss said no exploring tonight."

"Why," Kairi demanded. She wanted to go on an adventure with Axel. Minus Roxas of course.

"Well," Roxas said as he walked up to Axel and Kairi, standing next to her soul mate, " Supposedly, pirates are raiding tonight so the boss has ordered the girls to bunk up in their cabins."

"With the guys guarding the train," Axel interrupted. Before Kairi could argue Axel had grabbed her hand and started leading her back to the train.

"Wait," Kairi pleaded, " Will you have lunch with me at The Hook then?"

Axel looked at Roxas then at Kairi. Her heart was pounding in her chest. What if he says no. Axel smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Why not," he said with a quick smile before shoving her into her coach. He leaned against the door way. "Not tomorrow, but the next day?"

"Sure," Kairi breathed. Axel flashed her a quick smile.

" Night," Axel whispered. Roxas waved farewell behind him.

"Night guys," Kairi said softly and shut the door slowly. Once the door was shut she squealed. I'm going on a date with Axel! Oh my God! With Axel! Kairi danced around her coach then jumped on the top bunk. Beth eyed her suspiciously.

"Freak," she growled. Kairi was to elated to let Beth ruin her mood. I'm going on a date with Axel!

**Sora's POV**

_**Inside his coach.**_

Sora pulled out an long box from under the bunk bed. He ran a hand over the sea stained box and smiled to himself. He slowly opened the box and pulled out a well worn scabbard from the box. Sora grabbed the dark red sash that was sewn the the scabbard and tied it around his waist. He sighed and grabbed the gold handle of the cutlass that was nestled in the scabbard and withdrew it. The weapon glistened in the light. It was a simple design and had no special markings on it. Sora ran his hand over the blade and smile at the memories it brought back.

"I hope you are here my friend," Sora mumbled to himself. He sheathed the sword back in its protective case and turned towards the bunk. A pale face peeked out from behind the privacy curtain. Riku glared at him.

"Did I just hear a sword," he mumbled half asleep. Sora smiled.

"Yea, an old friend gave it to me a few years ago. I hope to find him today before we set up tent," Sora said cheerfully. Riku blinked.

"At six in the morning?"

"Yes silly," Sora laughed, " The only way you can find him is if hes sleeping."

"Why," Riku asked.

"Because he's usually too drunk to know where he is," Sora said matter-o-factually. Riku groaned and pulled the curtain back over his face. Sora smiled at the older boy. Riku was not a morning person.

Sora walked out of the cabin into the salty air. Sea gull cawed over head as Sora walked down towards the port. Large boats sat in the calm harbor. Sora, with years of expedience, weaved his way through the crowd of merchants, beggars, and pirates until he came up to a small hut that sat on the edge of the port. A rusty looking man sat in the small hut counting coins behind the counter. Dead fish and nets hung around the opening of the hut. Sora walked up to the counter and stared at the plump man.

"Excuse me," Sora said quietly. The man looked up at him. His left eye was completely white and had no pupil. He wore a floppy fishing hat that hid his balding head. All his hair seem to have went to his mustache. The man instantly smiled, relieving missing teeth.

"Well if it isn't Little Bird himself," the man croaked, "Where have you been lad? Is you father here?"

"No, Burt," Sora laughed," I left the nest and I joined a circus of my own." Burt smiled.

"Well, well won't Sparrow be happy to hear that," he said cheerfully. Sora smiled back.

"Do you know where I can find him," Sora said as he leaned on the counter. Burt pulled at the long mustache.

"Hmm, I'd say he would be on the Pearl over yonder," he said as he pointed toward the north piers. Sora beamed. _He's here! _

"Thank you Burt," Sora said as he shook hands with his old companion. Burt nodded.

"I will make sure to see your show mate," he hollered as Sora ran to the north piers.

He spotted the Black Pearl sitting proudly at the end to the pier. Sora's heart flew as he ran up the side to the ship. Right away he could hear his friends voice. Sora ran faster and stopped where the plank should have been.

"Jack! Jack! Jack Sparrow," Sora hollered up to the ship. A familiar face popped out from the side out the ship. Jack smiled as he recognized Sora.

"Little Bird!" Jack hollered back, " Men let the lad up." A plank was lowered down and Sora ran up and hopped onto the the ship. He was immediately embraced by sweaty stinky bodies.

"Little Bird!"

"Where have you been?"

" Ain't you've gotten big!" called out gruff voices. Sora laughed and shook hands with the crew he had grown to love. Then he turned to the captain and grinned from ear to ear. Captain Jack Sparrow sauntered toward him and grabbed his chin to examine him.

"Well well, Little Bird isn't exactly little anymore," Jack slurred, "You still have the cutlass I gave you years ago?"

"Yes sir," Sora said with a laugh as he rested his hand on the hilt of the sword. Jack let go of his chin and frowned.

" No tattoos yet," he asked. Sora shook his head. Jack tisked him, " How old are you son?"

"Sixteen sir," Sora said proudly. Jack smile mischievously.

"Is dear old dad here," Jack asked bitterly. He looked over the side of the boat and checked to see if he was there.

"Nope, I've finally flown the nest," Sora said when Jack looked back at him. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Really now," Jack said the crew smiled along with him, " Well I think it's time I officially make you part of the crew then." Sora gulped.

"How so," he asked. Jack laughed and put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry mate all you have to do is get a tattoo," he slurred. Sora bit his lip.

"Do I have to leave the circus," he asked. Jack smiled.

"No lad, but it guarantees you a job if you ever wish to leave that freak show," Jack slurred. He slid his hand off Sora shoulder and slunk towards the the plank then swayed to a stop and turned to the rest of the crew, " Off to The Hook!" he exclaimed. The crew cheered.

Sora later walked out the the Hook with a fresh new tattoo. Sora looked at the small sparrow that much resembled Jack's, but it was much smaller and held a key in its mouth, that sat on his arm. Sora watched as Jack drunkenly walked around the Port bothering random strangers. Half of the crew had come along with him and watched him become an official crew member. Jack spun around towards Sora, his hair flying around him.

"Now Sora," he slurred, " I am officially your god-father...and if you already have one I will shoot the bastard!" He pulled out his pistol and raised it in the air. Sora and the crew laugh and patted Sora on the back wishing him good luck. Sora smiled at the burly men and looked out at the setting sun. He would soon have to bid his close friends a farewell.

"Jack," Sora called after his drunken friend. Jack looked back at him and recognized his sad face. He waltzed up to him and rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Now my lad, we will see each other soon," Jack said reassuringly. Sora nodded and looked down. Jack continued, "We were going to set sail tomorrow... but I've decided not to leave until we see your brilliant new freak show."

"Really," Sora exclaimed. Jack nodded. Sora threw his arms around his shocked friend in a bear hug. Jack awkwardly patted his back but remained stiff until Sora let go.

"By the way," Jack slurred, " Pirates don't...hug," he said disgusted. Sora laughed. He looked at his tattoo and smiled.

"Right, well see you soon," he said sadly. Jack took his hat off his head and gave him a bow.

"Of course," he said with a lopsided smile. Sora waved to the crew and ran toward the train, eager to show off his new tattoo to Riku and the others.

_**Riku's POV**_

_**Inside his coach.**_

Riku watched as the group ogled at Sora's new tattoo. Riku never knew Sora was acquainted with the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. He had even managed to persuade him to come to the show, which was a first. Riku closed his eyes and rested against the wall. Everyone had piled in Sora and his coach to see Sora's "big news". While Sora was out fooling around with drunk pirates, the rest the the circus crew put up the tent. Since his father was practically a celebrity in the circus business, the boss gave Sora a lot of slack. Slack Sora doesn't even realize he's being given.

Riku felt a tiny hand weave into his and he peeked his eyes open. Namine smiled up at him and curled against him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered , "Go back to sleep." Riku smiled and kissed the top of her head. Riku closed his eyes again and sighed. He loved her so much. He would do any thing for her. _When I found her she was so lonely and afraid, and that mean old- _

"Hey Riku," Axel yelled into his ear. Riku peeled his eyes open and glared at the redhead.

"What," he growled. Axel shrugged and looked at him strait in the eyes.

"Nothing, I just felt like waking you up that's all," he smugly said. Riku smacked him quickly on the back of his head and glared at him. Axel cursed at glared at him.

"Bastard," Axel growled. Kairi touched his shoulder.

"Axel! Are you OK," she asked sweetly. Riku looked at Roxas who had been shunned to the corner of the coach. He sat there playing with his black and white rings on his fingers. Riku felt sorry for the kid. He was extremely shy and didn't really talk to anyone other than Axel. Riku looked back at Axel, Kairi and Sora had started playing a game of cards with out the rest of the group. Clearly Kairi had come up with the idea.

Riku looked at Namine. She look at him and they both knew they were thinking the same thing. Riku nudged her shoulder, bumping Namine.

"Go on," he whispered. She shook her head. "Come on Nam, please?" She sighed and gulped.

"Hey...Roxas," she whispered. Roxas' head shot up. He looked toward them and smiled. "Would you like to join us?"

"Uh...sure thanks," he mumbled and scooted closer towards them. Namine smiled at him. Riku watched as the two chatted quietly. They both had very similar personalities,they both followed in someone else's shadow. He was hoping they would give each other the courage they needed. Both seemed pretty comfortable with each other, he wished when he wasn't around they would talk to each other like they are now.

Riku was pulled out of his daydreaming by a small tap on his shoulder. He looked down a his girlfriend.

"What sorry," he said quickly. Roxas smiled and looked at him.

" Roxas was wondering if he could show me how to make pancakes tomorrow morning. He said he would help me make you breakfast," she said quietly, her bright eyes shimmering with excitement.

"You don't have to ask me silly, of course. I will make sure to scratch all plans for tomorrow off my list for the morning," he said giving Namine a light kiss on the cheek. Namine turned to Roxas.

"That means not sleeping in until noon," she said as she giggled. Roxas hid a smile with his hand and silenced his chuckles. Riku smiled at the two and slid a hand around Namine waist. She leaned into him and continued chatting with Roxas.

Riku peered at the three sitting next to him. Axel seemed to be pretty pissed. Sora and Kairi kept on trading cards when they weren't supposed to. Riku guessed Axel wasn't quite used to talking to younger people than him other that Roxas, for if looks could kill...those two would be dead.

_Its his fault for leading Kairi on like that_. Riku smiled to himself and closed his eyes and listened to Roxas and Namine's shushed conversation.

"So, when is your birthday," Namine asked.

" January 10th...you?"

"October 3rd."

"So I'm older than you," Roxas stammered.

"Yea, by a lot."

"Not really." they both laughed quietly. Riku sighed and slowly started drifting to sleep. Before he knew it he was being shook awake. Riku peeled open his eyes to see Namine standing over him.

"Sorry sweetie but everyone's leaving. I will come bye tomorrow and wake you up in the morning, but not too early, don't worry," she said sweetly. Riku got up and nodded. He walked her towards the door. The coach had cleared out and all was left was Sora and her. Namine looked up, her brilliant eyes masked behind her blond bangs. Riku brush her hair away and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips lightly brushed before he pulled her into a heart pounding kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Night," he purred. Namine blushed.

"Sweet dreams," she said before she walked down the steps and closed the door behind her.

"Ooh! Riku and Namine sittin' in at tree," Sora hollered. Riku lightly punched his best friend on the arm. They both laughed.

"Shut up," he laughed. Sora ducked his next punch and started cleaning up the cards Axel and Kairi had left on the floor. He looked up at him.

"Have you told her yet," he asked. Riku ran his hands through his long silvery hair.

"No, I don't have the guts," he sighed.

Sora stood up with the cards in his hand, "Why not! I mean have you guys even gone all the way?"

"Why does that have anything to do with me telling her I love her," Riku said as he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"It doesn't, really, but have you," Sora questioned. Riku looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"No we haven't you horny bastard," he chuckled. Sora laughed and plopped on the floor.

"Why not," Sora questioned as he shuffled the cards then dealt them out to play solitaire. Riku sighed.

"I don't know...I never really thought about it," Riku said slowly. Sora looked up.

"What! Do you have a penis?"

"Yea ass hole, I just like what we have now I don't even want to mention it until she does," Riku said then took a sip of his soda. Sora nodded. Riku looked at the younger boy, "You, on the other hand, haven't dated since that girl in Hallow Bastion stole your heart, what was here name again?"

"Alice," Sora mumbled.

"Oh yea she was a foreign exchange student," Riku said quickly.

Sora grimaced, "Yea until that joker stole her from me...that dirty bastard." he picked up the joker card from the floor and flicked it across the room.

"Oh yea," Riku said slowly. Sora grumbled as Riku grabbed another soda from the fridge and handed it to him.

"To love," Sora toasted. Riku laughed.

"To love." They clinked cans and the each took a large swigs from the sodas.

* * *

**Authors Note: I couldn't wait for next week so you got it a day earlier! As a reward you guys should leave me some reviews! Suggestions very welcome! Thank you butt loads for reading! -Mitzy :p**


	4. Chapter 4

truth is...i dont own kingdom hearts

* * *

Chp4

_**Axel's POV**_

_**Inside his coach.**_

Axel rolled over in his bed. He slowly pried his eyes open and stared at the tightly closed black curtain that shielded him from the outside world. He snuggled deeper under the covers and inhaled deeply. _Fresh blueberry pancakes...yum. _He closed his eyes again and decided he would let Roxas wake him up when they were done. Roxas' cooking was superb thanks to his mother, who taught him everything she knew. Axel and Roxas had grown up together in Twilight Town while their fathers traveled in the circus. Then, when Axel turned fourteen he left with his father and became a member of the circus. Roxas, a year younger than him, followed after him a year later. They had both became apprentices of their fathers until the accident happened.

Axel opened his eyes at the thought of the accident. He pushed the memory back and pulled back the curtain back a tad. He peeked behind the curtain and saw Roxas and Namine slaving away at the stove. Namine held the pan awkwardly as Roxas made elaborate gestures with his hands as he spoke quietly to her. Both of the had their backs to him and hadn't noticed him. Namine was dressed in a simple white jacket and light blue jeans. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy ponytail and her long bangs pinned back with a glittery, white butterfly hair pin. Axel wondered what color her eyes were, for she had never looked him in the eye.

Roxas laughed at something Namime said, his spiky blond hair ruffling as he laughed. He had changed into a light blue t-shirt and white skinny jeans, one of Axel's favorite outfits. Roxas turned around as if he knew Axel was staring and smiled at him. His blue eyes lit up from laughing. Namine turned and looked at Axel. Axel instantly envied the girl. Her eyes were aquamarine with a touch of lavender. Her features were soft, unlike his sharp defined features. She looked away from his gazed and turned back to the stove. Roxas walked over to him and leaned against the bottom of his top bunk.

"Staring is rude you know," he said with a soft smile. Axel pulled the curtain back more and propped his head up on his hand.

"Yea , well it was the first time I saw her for real," Axel said. Roxas raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"I don't get what you just said," he said confused. Axel sighed.

"It's the first time she looked at me. Damn, I would kill for eyes like that," Axel said frustrated.

"I think your eyes are much better," Roxas said as he stared strait at him, "I've never seen eyes like yours, Axel."

Axel tore his gaze away from the younger boy, suddenly embarrassed. Roxas had always been able to cut strait through him with his blunt attitude. Axel looked back at the blond and stared back into his endless cobalt eyes.

"Green eyes aren't that special," Axel argued. Roxas gave him a half smile. He looked as though he was fighting something. When he spoke, his voice had became hushed.

"Yea but when you look at me it-"

"Oh no! Roxas the pancake is burning," Namine shouted behind them, cutting off Roxas. Roxas briefly closed his eyes then spun around to help Namine. Axel blinked in confusion. _What was he going to say?_

Axel pushed back the thought and pulled the covers away from his lanky body and slid out of bed and landed on the soft carpeted floor. Namine turned around and blushed at his bare chest. He always went to bed shirt less. Axel gave her his famous cat-like grin and adjusted his black sweat pants before he looked away from her and walked into the bathroom.

Once he had closed the door he stripped down and hopped into the shower. He turned the hot water nozzle on and completely ignoring the cold nozzle. Cold water sprayed on his naked body then quickly heated up until it was scalding his skin. Axel and let his body relax as the water loosed his tired muscles. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted a generous amount into his slim hand. He set the bottle down and then worked on massaging the shampoo into a nice lather through his long blazing hair. He washed it out and the repeated with the conditioner.

Axel sighed. His date with Kairi fresh on his mind. Truthfully, he didn't know what he thought of her. She was extremely hot. Her figure was amazing. She was small and vulnerable, something Axel loved and desired when he was with someone. She was slightly annoying, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Geez," Axel murmured. He turned the water off quickly and stepped out of the shower. Cold air licked at his skin, he quickly grabbed a towel and shielded himself. Axel then grabbed a clean pair of black boxers and a pair of black skinny jeans. He slipped the boxers quickly over himself, the cold air blowing against his member. Axel then readied himself to fight to get into the incredibly skinny jeans. _One leg at a time._ Axel slipped into the pants, bracing himself against the counter with his hand. He was half way in.

"Phew, okay," Axel puffed. _This takes way too much effort sometimes._ He jerked the pants up until they rested just below his hips. He did the bottoms and zipped up the fly in satisfaction. Water still slid down his chilled back from his wet hair.

Quickly, he dried his red locks with the towel and ran a brush through it. He looked into the mirror and grinned. His hair was already bouncing back to its feathery spikes and his bare chest glimmered with water droplets. _I'm damn sexy._ He turned towards the door and opened it with confidence only to be caught by surprise.

Namine had left and a now shirtless Roxas was scrubbing the stove with determination. Axel watched as the younger boy's muscles in his back rippled and he rocked back and forth as he attacked the stove with a sponge. His tiny hands were covered in floppy yellow gloves and made him seem smaller, obviously they were Axel's size. Something about the way Roxas was biting his lip made Axel's insides go warm. The way he was moving was so seductive and what made it worse was it was unintentional. Axel gulped and cleared his throat. Roxas looked over at him surprised.

"Hey," Roxas said out of breath, "There are some left over pancakes in the microwave if your hungry."

"Oh,"Axel said as met the blond's eyes. "Thanks, but I really don't have an appetite."

Roxas shrugged and yanked the large gloves of his hands. "Your loss, Namine decided to join Riku for bed and breakfast instead of dragging him over here."

"How romantic," Axel sarcastically responded. The blond sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee. The sweet smell wafted over to Axel, beckoning him. Axel walked over and poured a cup of joe for himself as well. Both boys leaned against the counter and sipped their black coffee. Comfortable silence lingered as neither boy felt the need to start the conversation.

Moments like these he truly appreciated Roxas. His friend never pressed for a conversation nor did he strive for silence. When Axel was around the younger boy, he seemed to have a better control over his fiery temper that has been a nuisance since he was young. Yet, even when he has yelled and cursed at Roxas, he has never seen the boy yell back. Nor has he seem him cry, the blond was as solid as stone.

Roxas looked up at him, "Ax, do you really like Kairi?" Axel looked at the boy shocked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, do you," he persisted, his glossy blond bangs shielding his eyes. Axel bit his lip. "I mean I've never seen you act affectionate towards her...or anyone for that matter."

"Psh, are you blind then," Axel said quickly. Roxas turned back to his mug and took a long sip.

"No, I mean lately," murmured Roxas when he swallowed the warm liquid. Axel gulped down the last of his coffee, suddenly angry.

"Well, I can change that right now," Axel growled. Roxas suddenly looked worried.

"Ax, what do you mean," he sernley asked. He reached out and touched his arm. A bolt shot up Axel's arm where the blond touched him. Axel flinched and moved his hand.

"Wait," Axel snidely said, "When was the last time you had a girlfriend Roxy?"

Roxas blinked up at him in shock. "Excuse me?"

Axel turned to face him, his anger now disappeared only to be replaced by curiosity. Roxas backed away from Axel. Axel grabbed the empty cup in Roxas' hand hand set it on the counter next to him. Axel started slowly advancing towards him. Roxas back up, worry and amusement glittering in his eyes.

"When was the last time Roxy passionately touched someone," Axel said, his tone had dropped a few octaves. Roxas laughed.

"Ax stop playing," Roxas said as Axel grabbed the blonde's small hand into his own and intertwined their fingers, still backing Roxas closer and closer towards the wall.

"When was the last time Roxy lusted after someone," Axel purred to the smaller boy. A deep crimson rose to the boys face. Roxas tried to pull his hand from his strong grip with no avail. Roxas gasped as he felt the cold wall meet his back. Axel smiled mischievous.

"When was the last time Roxy licked at bare skin," Axel said as he pressed his body against the younger boy's. Roxas glared him halfheartedly. Axel lifted his hand that held the younger boy's hand it towards his mouth.

"Axel, stop playing," Roxas said quietly. Axel smiled and met his gaze, then he slowly bought his hand toward his mouth and slipped Roxas' small index finger into his mouth. Roxas gasped and tried to pulled his hand free from his grip. "Axel! Stop it!"

A sudden feeling Axel couldn't describe surged through him and he let go of Roxas suddenly and took a step back. Roxas panted and glared at him. Axel shoved the feeling away and smiled at the blond.

"Did I turn Roxy on,"Axel questioned with fake innocence. Roxas wiped his finger on his jeans and grumbled.

"No," Roxas said quickly. Axel turned away from the disheveled boy and walked out the the coach into the cool morning air. Once he shut the door, Axel frowned. _Where in the hell did that come from._

**Namine's POV**

_**In the circus tent.**_

Hot, humid air suffocated the tiny blond girl in the dressing room. Namine started into the mirror at herself. A white, silky dress hugged her small curves. The neck line dipped just low enough to show her collar bone an touched the bottom of the floor when she stood up. Namine pulled at one of the sleeves that had ridden up, a habit she had since she had left Halloween Town. Cursing at herself for thinking of the horrible place, and she combed out her sleek locks forcefully. She was already late enough, tears were not an option.

A knock on the door startled Namine and she looked over at the door. "Come in," she called out to the person at the other end of the door. The door creaked open to revel a sleepy Sora.

"Can you help me please," he asked warily pointing at his zipper in the back of his sparkly top. Namine nodded and Sora walked over and slumped in a stood next to her with his back facing her. Namine as zipped up the light blue and gold spandex she noticed his white scars peeking through the opening of his suit. Namine had met Sora before he got his scars, a time when he would bound around his father begging him to show him his tricks.

"Hows your father," she asked as she hooked the clasp at the neckline. Sora turned to her and shrugged.

"He's fine I guess," he said dully, "I haven't talked to him in a few weeks."

"Oh I see," Namine said quietly as she tugged at her sleeve once again. Sora looked at her hand and gently grabbed it. Namine resisted for a split second before relaxing. _Its not like he hasn't seen it before. _He pulled back the sleeve to reveal 3 small lines that ran across her right wrist.

"Nami...what caused you to do this," he said as he looked in her eyes. Namine's breath caught, neither sadness or pain shone it the brunettes large blue eyes, but strength. She could practically feel his support lifting her spirits. Namine smiled weakly.

"I told you before, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just had been told so many times that I was worthless, less than human...I had to prove it to myself somehow," she said slowly. The light bulbs above the mirror casting a shadow on her pale face. Sora nodded and threaded his rough hand into her hand. Hers too was just as calloused, but his larger palm pressed against hers made her feel safe.

"I know, just was wondering why you felt that way," he asked innocently. Namine tore her gaze from him and looked at their intertwined hands.

"I'm not ready to tell yet, but when I am you will be the second person to know," she said. Sora frowned.

"Second! Nami," he wined playfully tugging her hand. Namine laughed.

"Sorry but Riku already knows," she said. Sora moaned dramatically.

" Nam-Nam he would not shut up about you," he exclaimed making the blond blush. He smiled goofly, "Yay! I made Nami blush!" Namine shoved him playfully with her free hand.

"Its not that hard," she laughed. Sora smiled in agreement and turned towards the mirror.

" So are you ready for tonight," he asked as he studied his gofey hair. He let go of her hand to brush his messy spikes.

"Yes, I'm so excited," Namine squealed as she bounced in her stool. Tonight was her first performance at Port Royal. Sora laughed.

"Thats good," said as he grabbed eyeliner from the makeup box. Namine snatched it away and grabbed his chin. "Let me," she ordered. Sora grumbled and let her apply the thick costume make up to his tanned skin. They sat in a comfortable silence as Namine decorated with delicate precision. As she she finished the door creaked open again and a silver haired hottie walked in.

"Me next," Riku said when he saw her doing Sora's makeup. Namine beamed up at him.

" I'm almost done," she said as she added the last stroke of yellow paint to his mask. She pulled away and assessed her work. She had painted on a sharp, masculine mask around his eyes to match his superhero costume. Sora looked in the mirror and beamed.

"Thanks Nami," he said before pulling her into a bear hug. Namine laughed and returned the hug.

"No prob," she said quietly. Riku crossed his arms and looked at the brunette.

"Now scram shorty, I want to spend time with my girlfriend with out you pestering us," he growled. Sora opened his mouth in protest and looked at Namine. She shrugged and waved him goodbye. Sora waved her sadly goodbye before slowly walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Now Namine could fully ogle her boyfriend. He was shirtless, showing off his taunt abs and broad chest. Long white pants hung loosely at his hips, it was enough to drive Namine mad. His silver hair hung lose at his shoulders and his turquoise eyes peeked out from behind his bangs. Namine's breath caught as she started into his passionate gaze. Not thinking twice Namine stood up and threw herself into his arms.

" You have no idea how mad you have been driving me," Riku said, his voice deepened with lust. Namine felt her body begin to react to their closeness and brought her lips up to his roughly. Riku dove into her mouth, claiming her forcefully. Namine sucked at his tongue and ran her short nails down his sleek back, sending chills down the silver haired boy. Slowly he walked her backward until Namine felt the cold wall against her back. She sighed into their rushed kisses. Riku placed his hands on her small hips and pulled her closer to him. She moaned as she felt him through the thin fabric.

Riku swept away the hair from her neck and replaced to with soft, pleasuring kisses. Namine let her head rest against the walls and clung to him for support. Namine bit her lip as her lover sucked at her earlobe, sending erotic chills down her spine. He moved lower and nipped at her collar bone, making the blond's knees go weak.

"Riku," Namine gasped. The silver haired boy look up at her and smiled. He ran his hands over her small waist, and moved closer to her until her entire body was pushed up to the wall and his incredible body. Namine bit her lip as he returned to her neck, sucking at it slowly. He smiled against her skin. He trailed up her neck, Namine held back the moan that was starting to creep up her heaving chest.

"Don't hold back," Riku breathed in her ear, " I want to hear you." Namine's pules quickened. She bit her lip and resisted the urge. Riku looked up and claimed her lips, stopping her. Unable to control herself Namine moaned. Riku moaned back and bit her lip teasingly. They continued to playfully kiss until a knock on the door startled them both. Riku jumped and then relaxed, resting his head on her shoulder. Neither of the two made a move towards the door, their bodies still restless. Namine sighed as she caught her breath.

"They need to go away," she mumbled her body begging for more. Riku chuckled.

"I was thinking the same thing," he breathed, his words tickling her chest.

"Who is it," Namine called out, Riku still pining her to the wall, his was erection apparent.

"Tell them to go away" he wined into her neck. Namine giggled and stroked his soft locks.

"It's Axel," called out the red heads voice. Riku growled.

Riku turned towards the door, " Go away, we are busy!"

"Riku," Namine whispered,embarrassed. Riku looked at her and smiled sweetly, his pale eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Fine just use a condom," the red head's vocie called out faintly through the door. Riku closed his eyes in frustration as Namine's cheeks turned a rosy red. Once Axel's footsteps faded into the distance, Riku then opened his eyes.

Namime looked up at him lovingly. He weakly smiled back.

"I'm sorry," he quietly said as he brushed away her pale bangs.

"Its alright," she said giving him a quick peck on the lips. Still in their tight embrace Riku looked into her eyes seriously, catching her full attention.

" Your probably not ready," he inquired.

Namine shook her head, saddened by her insecurities, " I want to so bad," she pleaded. The passion still flowing through her veins, " But, like you said, I'm not ready...sorry." Namine frowned feeling ridiculously bad. Riku was so good to her, she wanted to reward him somehow. Pancakes wouldn't cut it. He kissed her softly.

"No rush," he whispered. Namine frowned, not convinced. As if he knew what she was thinking he continued, " Honestly, I like where we are now. I would wait for ever for you. I'm never going to pressure you I promise," he swore. Namine's heart swelled in love and gratitude. She gave him a long kiss in thanks. _Times like this I can forget all the evil in the worlds. _

**Axel' POV**

_**Around town.**_

_Axel looked down at the girl he was walking with. Her short, rosy hair was pulled into a tight bun. With a couple hours left before the show, Axel had picked Kairi up for their date. She wore a purple tank top and white shorts shorts, which contrasted with his skinny jeans and plain black t-shirt. Kairi looked up at him._

_"What," she asked, her eyes shone with excitement. Axel smiled and shrugged._

_"Oh nothing, just thinking," he said as he looked away from her. _

_" About?" She insisted. Axel sighed. Honestly, Roxas had struck a nerve. He couldn't remember the last time he had been interested in someone. Looking back a Kairi, Axel pushed back the urge to tell her._

_" You," he lied. Kairi blushed and smiled up at him. Axel smiled back and looked out at the shore. With a sudden longing to splash his feet in the icy water her turned back to Kairi," Hey do you mind if you hang out at the beach instead of The Hook?"_

_Kairi looked at the beach and nodded, " You miss the beaches at Twilight Town huh?"_

_Axel looked at her and nodded, " Yes, it was a sanctuary from the chaos of the busy town."_

_Kairi nodded, as they left the the road and walked down towards the sand. Axel sighed as the hush of the water brought back memories of home. He inhaled the salty air and closed his eyes, breifly forgetting that he wasn't alone. Kairi's laugh brought him out of his trance. He looked down at the girl and smiled. She smiled, then ditched her flip-flops and ran towards the water. The salty waves licked at her bare feet as she ran. Axel follow suit and ditched his shoes as well. _

_"Come on Axel," she said as she stood in the tide. Axel smiled brightly and ran towards her. When he got closer to her the freezing cold water made him yelp as it hit his warm feet. Kairi laughed and splashed the cold water at him. Axel smiled mischievously and followed suit, making the small girl shriek as the cold water splashed against her bare thighs. _

_"Axel, you got me soaking wet," she laughed as she walked up to him. The tide still washing over their ankles. The bright sunshine made the water droplet's on her rosy hair seem like she was sparkling. She looked up at him with her bright blues eyes and inched closer to him. As the space between them thinned, Axel's heart started to thud inside his chest. The rosy haired girl looked up at him and smiled, then slowly she started to lean in, her eyes slowly closing when she was centimeters away. Axel took a step back and ran toward the shore. "Axel," Kairi called out. Axel grabbed his shoes and ran as far away from the girl as possible._

Axel sighed at the memory of their date. He had ran all the way back to the tent in desperate need of a slap in the face only to find out Riku was busy sucking face with his girlfriend.

"Shit," Axel cursed as her walked into a empty dressing room reserved for him and Roxas. _Why in the hell did I not let her kiss me?_

**Roxas's POV**

_**In the tent.**_

Roxas walked into the empty dressing room. Axel's costume missing from the hook. _I guess he got ready already._ Roxas himself was quite late. He had fallen asleep doing his math homework, only to wake up and realize he only had an hour to get ready. He grabbed his slimming black and white, shirt and pant uniform and pulled it from the hook and set it on the table. He stripped from his clothes and pulled on the tight glittery uniform. Roxas looked at himself and smiled. The sharp looking outfit was exactly down his ally. It was short sleeved, and the design on the uniform was his favorite. The outfit was vertically separated, on the left side a black and white checker board pattern and the other side solid black. The pants followed suit but the checkered side was on the right leg.

Roxas pulled the chair from out and sat on down facing the mirror. He grabbed the eyeliner in the makeup box and applied a liberal around his ocean blue eyes. He looked back at the mirror and smiled, _No wonder girls wear this stuff all the time! It makes your eyes pop! _He ran his hand through his flaxen hair, the rich spikes bouncing immediately back into place. Roxas sighed and looked back into the mirror. His bright azul eyes starting back at him.

Talking to Axel that morning eased its way to the front of his mind. The way Axel had talked to him had struck a nerve. Roxas had once had a few girlfriends here and there, but nothing was every serious. Certainly he had never touched a girl in the way Axel had touched him. Roxas blushed at the thought. The way the red head had pinned him against the wall had sent his heart into overdrive. When he had slipped his small finger into is mouth had been a shock to the blonde's system. A shudder ran through him and he zoned out of his daydream.

Roxas stood up, disgruntled, and walked out of the stuffy room into the even stuffier tent. People, animals, and equipment filed into the main area of the tent along with him. The red and yellow stripes of the tent accented the dark blue ring in the middle of the tent. The stands had already been set up and were surrounding the ring. A swirl of white caught his attention near the center ring.

"Namine," Roxas yelled as he ran towards the blonde. Namine smiled and walked toward him. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head and tied with a simple white bow that matched her silky white dress. It hugged her small curves to the waist then fanned out down to the floor. She looked like an angel. The blond beamed at him when he approached her.

"Hi Roxas," she said shyly, her lavender eyes sparkling with excitement, " Are you ready for tonight?"

"Heck ya," he said as he fist pumped the air. Namine smiled and turned to looked behind her. Roxas followed her gaze and saw Riku heading toward them. He wore white suit that was designed to look like an 18th century suit. It even had the ruffle at the throat. He gave Namine a tight hug before turning to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas," he gestured with a small wave, then he looked a his checkered costume, "Awesome costume, very you."

"Thanks, I like yours too, very gentlemanly, "Roxas stammered, Riku smiled and pulled at his costume.

" Thanks, ugh I can't wait to get out of it though! I can't believe people back then used to wear this stuff," he grumbled. Roxas and Namine laughed. "I'm not kidding! I'm hot as hell in this stuff!"

"I think you will live," Namine joked. Riku glared at her and shook his head. Roxas smiled at both of them.

"Yea but I don't think you will," he said playfully as he lunged toward the startled blond and started to tickle her. Roxas' heart sunk as he watch the couple playfully tickle each other with bright smiles were plastered to their faces, while he stood their awkwardly and alone. Namine squealed as Riku grabbed her in his arms and tickled her vigorously Riku laughed as she begged him to stop. Roxas began to zone out when he heard Riku said something that chilled his bones.

"Hey I wonder if Roxas is ticklish," he asked darkly. Roxas' eyes widened as he watched dark grins spread across the light skinned teen's faces. He took a step back.

"Now guys," he stammered as he the couple took a step forward. Roxas spun around a bolted. He was deathly ticklish. He could hear Riku laugh and run after him and within seconds Riku had tackled him to the ground with Namine right behind him. They attacked his stomach and Roxas was overtaken with laughter as the four hands tickled him. Namine and Riku laughed with him, finding his laugh contagious.

"You guys I can't breath," he yelled between laughs. Tears of laughter streamed down his face as they continued to attack him. A loud crash caused all three of them to stop what the were doing.

"Damn' it," a voice yelled out. Roxas sat up and turned around. Two long lanky legs stuck out of a pile of clown props. Riku and Namine ran towards the pile, leaving Roxas behind. Quickly he stood up and followed behind them. He laughed when he recognized the flame red hair poking out from a dozen or so bowling pins used for juggling. Riku moved one the the pins to revel a angry tattooed face.

"Axel," Riku inquired, " what happened you idiot." Axel glared at the silver haired boy.

"Dumb ass clowns need to be careful where they put their shit," he grumbled as he removed himself from the pile of rubble. He looked at Roxas briefly, the blond could recognize a small flick of tension in the emerald eyes before he looked away. His stomach did a flip flop, Roxas ran his hand through his blond spikes out of nervousness. _Why am I getting this feeling? What wrong with me?_

"Oh my gosh! Axel your forehead! Its bleeding," Namine called out as she pointed above Axel's left brow. Instinctively, Roxas grabbed the red head's hand and yanked him toward him. Used to this action Axel, bent down and let him examine his cut. Roxas squinted at the bleeding cut, it was nothing more than a scratch, not any thicker than an average paper cut. Roxas let go of his best friend and sighed.

"Your fine you klutz," Roxas said with a sigh, Axel frowned and touched the bleeding cut. When he brought his hand back and saw blood his eyes glazed over. Roxas laughed and wrapped an arm around the woozy red head. Namine frowned.

"Why did Axel get so pale," she asked. Roxas and Riku smiled. Axel turned ghostly pale as he continued to start at the blood on his hand.

"Axel is hemophobic," Riku explained to Namine. He tiny brows furrowed in confusion. Roxas laughed.

"The fear of blood," he explained to the blond, her lips form a tiny "o" and she nodded slowly. Roxas smiled and looked up at his pale friend. "I'm going to sit him down before he passes out, see you guys after the show."

"See ya," they said in unison as Roxas led the flame hair boy toward the stands. He plopped him down on the on of the cold seats and laughed at Axel. He wore the same uniform as him and his red hair was standing in it usually feathery spikes. He looked up at him with is glossed over eyes and frowned.

"Awe Ax, you are fine," Roxas said as he wiped the blood that was starting to drip down his pale forehead with his sleeve, " head injuries just bleed a lot."

"Blood," Axel moaned softly. Roxas sighed and kicked the blond's foot.

"Come on our fine, get your head in the game mister! The people will be here in like thirty minutes," Roxas encouraged. Axel looked up and him and smiled weakly and nodded.

"Sigh, just give me two minutes and I will be fine," the red head said with a distant look in his eyes. Roxas got the feeling he was already over the blood, something else seemed to be bothering him.

"Ax," Roxas started but stopped when Axel held up his hand.

"Not yet, I'm don't want to talk about it," Axel muttered as he limply let his hand fall. Roxas sat next to him, concern swelling in his chest. What ever it was, Axel seemed pretty upset about it. Roxas rubbed his shoulder encouragingly.

"It's about the date right," Roxas softly whispered. Axel looked at him, his usually confident gaze was now blurred with confusion. Roxas heart swelled, he hate when Axel looked at his like that, as if he expected for him to figure everything out. Somethings Roxas couldn't help him with, and Kairi was one of them. Axel broke his gaze hand let out a large sigh and stood up suddenly looking more like himself.

"Welp,lets get the get this party started," he announced and he stood up and stretched. Roxas looked at the red head and shook his head. _You are so faking it._

Roxas peeked from behind the curtain dividing him from the screaming crowd. Axel and his act was next, and he adrenaline was already flowing through his veins. He had promised Axel no risky stunts tonight and he intended to keep that promise not matter how temping it was now. He turned back to face Axel who was pacing back and fourth a few feet away, white head phones blasting their show music in his hidden ears. Rotas smiled and turned back to towards the ring.

Riku and Namine were finishing up their magic act. Riku was sliding in long blades into the box that Namine was enclosed in. The crowd cringed as he added the final blade. Riku spoke to the crowd but Roxas couldn't hear what he said. He waved his hands in the air and received a loud cheer from the crowd, he smiled and walked over towards the door to the box and opened it dramatically. Unharmed, Namine walked out of the box gracefully, a tiny smile on her face. She still was incredibly shy in front of a crowd, or anyone for that matter. As they started to pack up techno music started to bounce through the speakers that hung in the tent. Roxas moved away from the curtain and popped his knuckles.

"Nothing special tonight remember Roxy," Axel asked as he walk towards him. Roxas nodded. "Good, by the way, I like the eyeliner," he said before the ring master inturped him from the other side of the curtain. Roxas was glad Axel didn't notice his cheeks had turned a bright red.

"LAAAAADIES ANND GENTALMEN! I NOW PRESENT TO YOU THE MOST DARING BOYS YOU WILL EVER SEE. A STUNT GROWN MEN WOULD NEVER ATTEMPT! THE DOUBLE RIIING OF DEATH! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE NOBODIES!"

Roxas and Axel walked out into, waving up at the cheering crowd. Roxas' heart beating to the fast beat of the techno music. They walked toward the double ring and Roxas looked at the red head the last time. Axel met his gaze and winked.

"Let do this," Axel mouthed. Roxas smiled and stepped into the ring. Axel pushed against the bottom ring until Roxas was able to get the rings going. _Lets go!_ Roxas walked faster and faster until he had built the right speed, when the techno increased in ferocity Axel grabbed hold of the other ring and was swung up into the air. Roxas watched as he stretched himself out in the air before slipping easily into the ring and started to run with Roxas. Laughed as he felt his feet lift from the the ring. He pushed his weight down and felt Axel jump when he reached the top. Roxas follow suit when he got the the top, his stomach doing a flip flop. He gave Axel the signal he was going up and flipped himself up on the outside of the ring.

Gasps from the crowd encouraged him as he trotted carefully on the ring, skillfully keeping his balance. Axel speed up the tempo as the music increased, signaling for the final stunt. Roxas panted as he kept up with the pace, his arm flailing about to keep him up right . Axel could feel Axel jumping in the ring, after the third jump Roxas knew it was time. He counted carefully, careful not to miss the vibration of Axel's falls. After the third fall Roxas braced himself as the ascended upward. Then, suddenly, he jump in mid air, no safety net, ring, or harness to stop him fall. The crowd screamed.

Roxas held his breath as he hovered in air, the sensation making his heart quicken. Time seemed to stop, nothing was supporting him, only the air surrounded him. It licked at the sweat that had formed at his brow and his outstretched hands. Just a quickly as he rose, he could feel himself falling. He braced himself for the shock and landed gracefully back onto the ring as if he had never jumped in the first place. The crowd gasped in amazement then broke out into a deafening cheer. The tempo slowed down, signaling their eight minutes of fame were over. Roxas slid himself into the ring and helped Axel slow down the rings. Once it had slowed down enough he jumped out followed shortly by Axel.

The crowned screamed as they bowed. Sweat dripped down Roxas' forehead and down his smooth face, reminding him he was still alive. His breath heaved in and out from running, and he leaned back up and gave the crowed a final wave before following a sweat soaked Axel out of the ring. Once inside the two were immediately glomped by their friends.

"Oh my gosh that was awesome," Sora yelled as he embraced the sweaty boys roughly. Axel grunted and pushed him off. Roxas laughed and wiped the sweat from his eyes, for once he was satisfied with his performance, nothing had gone wrong.

"Thanks guys," Roxas said breathlessly as he looked at Riku, Namine, Kairi,and Sora. They all beamed at the two. Suddenly growing shy Roxas scratched the back of his head, "was it really that good?"

"Heck yea," Riku said quietly. The gang nodded in agreement. Roxas looked up at Axel and noticed a small blush begin rise to his tattooed cheeks.

"It was pretty good, Roxy did amazing," Axel said simply. He looked down at Roxas and the blond felt his own cheeks begin to warm. Roxas shrugged.

" What can I say, I'm freakin' amazing," Roxas bragged. Axel snorted and pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Yea right short stuff," Axel retaliated, his emerald eyes shone playfully. Even with sweat dripping down his sharp face, he seemed as flawless as ever. Axel looked back at the gang, "I going to freshen up so I don't stink at dinner, you coming Roxy," he asked.

Roxas exhaled, suddenly exhausted, " Heck yea I'm dead tired."

"Don't forget we have to pack up tomorrow," Sora called out as Roxas followed Axel out of the tent. Roxas nodded and waved them goodbye, then ran to catch up with his older friend.

They both sighed in unison as the exited the humid tent into the cool air. The night sky sparkled with millions of stars and the full moon illuminated their way back to the coach. Usually they stayed and watched their other friends,but they had been both assigned to early bird duty to help clean up the mess the crowd would leave behind.

Roxas let his mind wander as they walked back to their coach in silence. He was still worried about the way Axel had acted before the show. He had looked so confused and unsure of himself, which was uncommon for the overly secure teen. His heart thudded in it cheat when he thought back to the way he had touched him hours before, he was so cocky that something awful must have happen between. _Did the date go bad? _Roxas' heart lurched at the thought. With sudden realization, Roxas realized he wanted it to have ended badly.

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks, causing Axel to turn around and stop as well.

"Rox, whats wrong," he asked suddenly concerned. Roxas' inside went cold. _I don't get it, why would I-_ "Rox! Answer me," he yelled as he gripped his tiny shoulders. Roxas looked up at him.

"I...I think somethings wrong with me," Roxas stammered. Axel looked down at him, his green eyes filled with fear as his long fiery hair billowed behind him in the cool wind.

"What did you hurt yourself during the performance?"

Roxas shook his head, "No." _I can't believe it. I can't. _Axel grabbed his quivering chin and looked into his worried eyes. Roxas mind spun, with a sudden impulse he leaned in on his tip toes. Their lips crashed together. A warm waved washed over Roxas as he kissed the taller boy, but it was cut short when Axel pushed him away. Roxas fell to the ground and looked up at Axel who had a shocked look on his face. His long hands balled up into fists.

"What the fuck Roxas," Axel screamed, his face twisted up with rage. Roxas could feel the tears start to push their way to the surface of his eyes, but he let held back, refusing to let Axel see him cry for the first time.

"I'm sorry," he explained, "I'm so confused!"

"About what! Why did you- How could- Rox-," he stammered before turning his heal and running off towards the tent.

"Axel," Roxas murmured. _Why did I kiss him? I'm not gay...or am I?_

Once Axel was out of view, only then did he let the tears flow freely from his eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note: Please don't kill me! *hides from screaming readers* The ring of death perfomance was inspired by Cirque du Soleil- Kooza. You should watch it if you have the time or if you were totally lost. Reveiws are scarce...and I love hearing you opinions :) See you soon! -Mitz**


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Kindgdom Hearts stuff!_

* * *

_Chp5_

**Kairi's POV**

**Inside her coach.**

Kairi sighed against the counter in her coach. She sipped hot coco out of her pink _I Love Lucy_ mug that was warming her cold hands. Light rain had started to fall after the end of the show and when she had finally helped everyone clean up, the temperature had dropped considerably. Even a hot shower hadn't warmed her up. In desperation, she had dug through her winter clothes and found some warm fuzzy pajamas bottoms covered in suns, a warm Destiny Islands University sweatshirt, and a black knit hat to stuff her rosy, wet hair into.

"I wish I was home," Kairi whined into her mug. She hated the cold. Having grown up most of her life in Destiny Islands, she had been pampered with warm weather year round.

Bored, she checked the clock on the microwave and frowned when she realized it was almost two in the morning. Tomorrow they would perform their last show in Port Royal at noon before packing up and heading to Beast's Castle . She looked around the empty coach; Beth had decided to spend the night with her family so she had the entire coach to herself. Sadly, Kairi missed the tall blond. She had never been a big fan of being alone. A buzzing noise on the counter pulled her out of her daydream. She set her mug down and grabbed her expensive I-Phone and unlocked it. Her heart skipped a beat when Axel's name shone on her screen. She pressed the green icon and held her cell phone up to her covered ear.

"Hello," Kairi said tentatively, her insides churning.

"Please let me in," Axel gruffly responded. Kari stood rooted to the spot.

"What?" She said confused while rain continued to pour heavily outside. She heard Axel sigh into the phone.

"I'm wet and cold so please open your damned door," he said gruffly.

"Oh," Kairi squeaked. She hung up and yanked her cap off her head and flattened down her hair as she looked at her reflection in the microwave's glossy screen. She wore no make up and her hair was a wavy mess. "Shit," she whispered before she hurried over to the door and yanked it open.

Axel looked up at her in the darkness. Rain pelted at his tall figure and soaked uniform. He looked like a hot mess.

"Axel," Kairi gasped as he hauled himself into her warm coach. He shut the door behind him looked at her sadly.

"Hey," he huskily responded as water droplets dripped off him. His usually spiky hair clung to his neck like glue and his costume looked as if it had become a second skin. The glow in his eyes had disappeared and his playfully grin was replaced with a small frown. He looked like he had been smacked in the face, for his head hung in defeat.

"Axel whats-" she cried before she was caught by surprise as Axel lunged toward her, claiming her lips with his own. Kairi squeaked as his soaked body met hers. His icy hands slid up to her face, sending chills down her spine. He pulled her face toward his, deepening the kiss. Instinctively, her hands slid up his wet body and rested on his thin shoulders. Water droplets slid off Axel's sharp nose and landed on her smooth cheek, contrasting their warm kisses. Kairi pulled away and looked up into the red head's emerald sad eyes.

"What," she started before Axel stopped her with a small peck. He removed his hands from her face and rested them on her small hips.

"Sorry," he mumbled, " I'm sorry for deserting you on our date. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Axel," she interrupted him but he continued.

"I'm sorry for calling you..."

"Axel stop."

Axel ignored her, " I'm sorry for being an ass..."

"Axel!" She yelled. Axel stopped and let her finish, "stop apologizing."

"Sorry, I mean, shit," he groaned. Kairi laughed and stepped away and sighed when she realized she was soaked. Axel looked down her her and frowned.

"Sorry..." he chuckled half-heatedly. Kairi looked up at him and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, and by the way, I wasn't asleep," she sweetly answered. Axel's brows furrowed and he looked the time at his phone, which was dripping wet as well.

"Why are you up so late," he questioned a hint of his cheerfulness coming back. Kairi smiled mischievously.

"I could ask you the same thing," she teased. Axel's expression darkened and his face turned grim.

"Don't ask," he sighed, "It's nothing."

"You sure," she asked tentatively. Axel glared at her, "Fine, fine got it. Anyways, you want to take a shower?"

"I guess," he murmured, " I would rather just change clothes, do you think you would have anything I could possibly wear?"

Kairi laughed at the taller boy, "I don't but Beth probably does," Axel's eyes scanned the room quickly and Kairi patted his shoulder reassuringly, "She isn't here, she went to visit her family." Axel sighed.

"Thank god," he murmured. Kairi walked over towards the small closets built into the wall by the bathroom entrance and sifted through Beth's large clothes. She grabbed a huge plain white t-shirt and the longest pair of sweatpants she could find, which sadly, were hot pink. She grabbed two warm towels and walked back to Axel and handed him the large load.

"Pink, really," he asked as he eyed the pink sweatpants. Kairi shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Beggars can't be choosers," she said sternly. Axel smiled down at her, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"True," he said before making his way towards the bathroom, "now if you excuse me," he over politely said. Kairi moved out of his way and turned towards the stove. Her mind was racing, _why __would Axel be wandering around in the rain at two in the morning?_ She flipped on the stove and filled her small teapot full of water then set it on the warming burner. She grabbed the largest mug she could find and set it next to the stove. She grabbed her own mug and downed the cooling hot coco, finding that she had just become extremely cold. A shiver travel down her small frame as she waited to the water to warm up. The door to the bathroom opened and Kairi turned to see a blushing Axel glaring at her.

"Don't you dare laugh," he joked menacingly. Kairi bit her lip and held back her snickers. The hot pink sweats contrasted horribly with his crimson red hair and tall figure. He looked like a Pez candy.

"Axel pink is **not** your color," Kairi giggled as Axel walked up to her. He smiled down at her and tugged at the girly pants.

"Trust me, with hair like this," he said as he pointed to his towel dried hair, " its cool colors all the way."

"I agree," Kairi joked, "Now I need to change, because I'm kinda soaked." Axel opened his mouth but Kairi interrupted him, "Don't worry about it Ax." He closed his mouth and weakly smiled, Kairi sweetly smiled back finding herself lightly blushing under his emerald gaze. Kairi grabbed a pair of thick purple sweats, a black sweater and her black bra, for she had just realized she wasn't wearing one.

Kairi ran into the bathroom and quickly changed out of her damp, cold clothes and changed quickly. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned, her naturally wavy hair was forming soft curls around her delicate face and she had no time to straiten her hair. Her makeup less face looked pale and dark circles were beginning to form under her baby blue eyes. Sighing in defeat she walked out of the bathroom and joined Axel who was helping himself to the steaming hot water from the kettle. He looked down at her and smiled at her.

"So I was thinking so heat would be nice," Axel implied as he looked up at the vent in the wall. Kairi frowned at him and sighed.

"Well have to make do without because its broken," she sighed as she walked up to him and snuggled into his broad back, seeking his warmth.

"Its broken," he repeated. Kairi nodded into his back, tingles shot up her as she felt the tall boy's muscles ripple as he reached for the coco mix.

"Yea, it broke a while back and we hadn't needed it until now," she murmured, suddenly extremely tired. Axel chuckled and Kairi smiled as she felt it through his back. She closed her eyes and inhaled his unique sent.

"Heck yea we need it its freezing...I guess we will have to sleep together to stay warm," he purred. Kairi's eyes shot open and she pushed herself off Axel. He spun to face her, his famous Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Uh, no way in hell am I going to sleep with you Axel," she said crossly. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Now missy, I meant fully clothed, what where you thinking? Hmm," he questioned. Kairi gasped.

"Axel do you dare try to make me look like the perverted one," she demanded. Axel laughed lighting and guzzled down his hot coco. A thin line of the warm chocolate drink sat on his upper lip, begging Kairi to lick it away.

"Sorry but I hard to resist," she said softly before bringing her lips to his. Kairi licked away the coco from his thin lips and pulled away. Axel opened his eyes and stared at her confused. Kairi smiled and licked her lips, " You had a little hot coco on you."

Axel smiled and looked at her intently, " Right..."

" Believe me if you want," she flirted. Axel set his mug down and stepped toward, wrapping his long hands over her small waist. Kairi's heart fluttered as their bodies met unevenly. He bent down and kissed her tentatively, his lips barely touching hers. Her heart pounded in her chest as she returned the kiss some-what more persistent. Axel pulled back and smiled at her with a tired look.

"I think its time for bed," he said softly. Kairi hesitated. She had never slept in the same bed as a guy before and Axel and her weren't exactly going out yet. _Hopefully we will._

Axel looked sweetly, almost as if he was reading her mind, " I swear the most that I will do is cuddle...and snore," he laughed. Kairi bit her lip, the temptation was overwhelming and she was starting to shiver again from the cold. Reluctantly she nodded and let the tall red-head guide her to the top bunk. She crawled into her top bunk and slipped under her frilly pink and white quilt. Her heart danced in her throat as Axel climbed up easily after her. The bed was a little wider than a twin, and Kairi plastered her backside to the wall as she tried to make room the him. Axel smiled and looked at her softly. His emerald eyes clouded in exhaustion. Kairi nervously smiled back, trying to seem cool and composed while her insides had turned into a warm mush. Axel pulled to her towards him and snuggled close to her. Her heart pounded as he rested his hands on her waist, his long lanky legs intertwining with her short legs. Even with the thick clothes they both wore, Kairi couldn't help but feel as if they were doing something dirty. She zoned back in to notice Axel already asleep, his features had become soft and less tense in his slumber. Kairi smiled and snuggled deeper under the covers, letting herself finally relax and fall into a deep sleep.

**Axel's POV**

_**In Kairi's coach**_.

Axel woke with a start, completely disoriented. He peeled his eyes open ans jumped as he saw a small figure curled up against him. He sighed as he remember last night. Roxas kissing him, then he had ran away like a coward into the frosty night only to wander the streets of Port Royal only to get soaked with rain. He had no urge to confront Roxas so he had ran to Kairi's coach instead. He has kissed her, but the buzz of Roxas kiss still rang in his gut. _I'm strait! I like Kairi! I must like her. I liked when I kissed her._

Axel closed his eyes, his mind reeling. Kairi sighed and nuzzled closer, her warm nose touching his long collar bone. His heart jumped at the contact, making him hold his breath for a breath moment before he released in slowly. Axel slowly peeked his eyes open and looked back at the rosy haired girl.

Her usually strait hair was fanned across the pillow in light waves, reminding Axel of the covers of the romance novels his mom reads. Her delicate features were shielded by her messy bangs. Axel removed his hand from her curvy hip and brushed away from her face. A tiny whimper escaped from the young girl and Axel's hand froze. A bubbly feeling rose up to his thin chest and Axel leaded down and lightly kissed the blue eyed girls small forehead. Kairi shifted lightly and Axel suddenly wondered what it would be like to wake her up with a kiss. He shimmed down and cupped her soft chin in his hand and brought his lips to her.

At first nothing happened and Axel kissed her more roughly, then the young girls body suddenly tensed and a high pitch shrill erupted from the girls mouth. Her tiny hands pushed him back and Axel felt himself being pushed off the bed. He yelped as he felt cold air lick his back, and he fell from the bunk onto the hard floor knocking the wind out of him. He sucked in a shallow breath as Kairi's face popped out from the bed.

"You lair! You said you wouldn't do anything," she sternly shouted at him. Axel groaned.

"Shit Kai," he said as he sat up and rubbed his sore head, "I was just trying to wake you up."

Kairi glared at him, " By kissing me?"

"I though it would be fucking romantic, but I guess not," he growled back. Kairi looked at him slightly shocked. His mood ruined, Axel stood up and headed toward the door, grabbing his soaking wet uniform and slipped on his shoes on the way.

"Ax wait," Kairi called out to him as he opened the door. Ignoring her, he walked out into the frigid rain and slammed the door behind him.

"Fuck, it still raining," he said as he ran down the length of the train. The sun peeked out from the thick black clouds and Axel grumbled. _I hate rain._ His shivered as his cold wet, hair started to stick to his warm neck from the heavy down pour. He skidded to a stop in front of his door and wretched the door open. He growled as he entered the heated coach and tossed his wet things into the hamper.

"Where were you," as soft voice sounded from the bottom bunk. Axel looked down at the messy haired blond and grimaced. Roxas looked at him with his large eyes sleepily, clearly him entering had woken him up.

"Kairi's place," Axel said darkly. Roxas' cobalt eyes dimmed and he frowned.

"Wha-?"," he stared quietly, but Axel stopped him short.

"I'm taking a shower because I'm cold as hell," he fumed as he glared his friend. Before letting him get a word in he stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, only then did he let out a shaky breath. The way Roxy had looked at him tore him apart. Those sad blue eyes struck home, yet he could also tell Roxas was not sorry about what he did, but what he had caused. Axel gripped the sink for support as he tried to control his temper. Only Roxas could control him when he got like this, but Axel didn't know who could now for he somewhat blamed Roxas for his foul mood.

"Shit," Axel sighed as he released his death grip on the sink. He let out a shaky breath and looked at himself in the mirror. His long flame red hair clung to his milky white neck and was dripping cold water drops down his back and chest. The white t-shirt he wore was soaked as well, causing it to become translucent, showing his hard pecks and his sculpted chest and abs. He looked pretty sexy, but the pink sweats had to go. He quickly got undressed and hopped in the shower stall. He turned the water on and let the hot water sting his skin.

He washed quickly and hopped out, fearing what he would do if he let his mind wander. Axel opened the cupboard in the bathroom and grabbed a fuzzy towel. Having no urge to dress to impress, Axel grabbed a random pair of boxers, his shabby pair of faded skinny jeans and warm black sweater. He slipped it on as he watched himself in the mirror, his ego boosting as his taunt pack was being showcased as he slipped the sweater on his skinny body. He tugged the sweater into place and looked at his damp hair, he groaned as he tugged at the snarls that has formed from keeping the gel in his hair over night. He went back to the counter and grabbed a white beanie Axel and Roxas shared.

Axel paused for a brief moment and stared at the white beanie, remembering how much better it looked on Roxas before slipping it on his wet head. Red fiery strands stuck out from the hat and trailed down his back. With most of it controlled under the hat, Axel was pretty satisfied with his "rolled out of bed" look.

Now if he could only build up the courage to venture out of the bathroom.

**Riku's POV**

**Around town.**

"Riku I'm worried about him," Namine said as she tugged lightly at his sleeve. Riku looked down at her and frowned. Her hair swirled around her from the wind and she wore his blue rain coat he had lent her. Riku brushed away his own silver hair that attacked his face with gusto. The rain had stopped, for now, and the wind foretold the nasty weather was still to continue.

"What do you mean," Riku questioned over the wind.,tugging his girlfriend's small body into a random building after him to get away from the horrible weather. Luckily, it was a tiny Tea Parlor, perfect for the brunch date Riku had planned. Namine intertwined her tiny hand with his own, the unfamiliar setting making her nervous. Riku squeezed her hand and looked down at her. "Tea sound good?"

"Sure," she mumbled. Riku smiled a signaled for a table. The Parlor was decorated in frilly pastels and flowers. Riku scanned the room and realized he was the only guy in the entire restaurant. Momentarily, Riku felt the blood rise to his cheeks as the young pompous women stared at him, with their high wigs and heavy dresses. The waitress showed them to a tiny two person table right next to the window. Namine and Riku both sat and stared at the expansive menu that was handed to them. The silver hair boy's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the menu. _These are all frilly drinks!_

Namine peeked over the large menu and giggled at him. She turned to the waitress and ordered her drink, "I would like a pumpkin spice Chai tea please." The waitress nodded and turned to Riku.

He looked down at the iced coffees and decided to place it safe, " A vanilla iced coffee please." Riku handed the waitress the menu and Namine followed suit. Namine turned to him.

" I'm worried though, " she whined. Riku looked at her a grabbed her hand that rested on the table. Her rubbed the center of her palm out of habit.

" Babe, I'm sure what ever is bothering Roxas he doesn't want to talk about it," he reminded her softly, his heart leaped when she frowned her baby blue eyes filled with worry.

"I know," she murmured. Riku had seen first hand how defected Roxas looked when he had arrived for clean up early that morning. He had arrived alone, and when Riku had asked where Axel was Roxas had just looked at him sadly and shook his head. Dark circles under his eyes made his blue eyes stand out even more, but the usual curious gaze was clouded over.

Riku sighed and looked out the window into the gloomy ocean. The waves struck the shore with large pounding waves and white caps spotted the usually calm sea. They had moved their performance inside a royal officers court and cut both Riku and Namine acts with the lack of room. Out of the group, only Sora's show didn't get cut and he was performing as they sat in the little parlor.

"I'm kind of disappointed we didn't get to perform, " Namine quietly said, ripping Riku from his daydreaming. Riku looked back at her and smiled. He looked down at the table and saw his drink sitting in front of him.

"How long was I zoned out," Riku questioned. Namine giggled.

"Long enough," she answered sweetly. Riku chuckled.

"I guess so," he softly replied, " But yea, I was disappointed to, but I don't want to risk ruining my props from the rain." Namine nodded and sipped her tea out of a small tea cup. She closed her eyes as she savored the tea and Riku laughed. Her eyes popped open and her brows furrowed.

"Hey, don't make fun of me! This tastes like tea I used to make at home," she said quickly in defense. Riku frowned at the comment and Namine squeezed his hand, " Even though Halloween Town was hell, I did enjoy the pumpkins."

Riku nodded and looked into her endless eyes, remembering how he had found her starving and defeated. It had taken him months to convince her to runaway. They had exchanged letters back and fourth with help of Sally.

"I'm glad you saved me," she said barley loud enough for him to hear. Riku's heart soared and he spread her hand out. Their palms rested on each other and Namine's small fingers barley went to his second knuckle of his large fingers.

"You don't have any idea how happy you make me," he said as quietly as she had. Namine looked away from their spread hands and looked at him slightly shocked. A smile smile spread across her face and she looked down blushing. Riku looked away sipped at his coffee, grimacing at the intense sweetness. Riku looked back at the blond to realized tiny tears were falling down her delicate face. Riku let go of her hand and stood up. Namine stood up as well and Riku took her in her arms. She curled up into him chest and sniffed. Riku felt the entire room staring at his back but he didn't care. All he could think about was Namine and wondered what had triggered the heart tugging tears.

"Nam," Ruki murmured. The blond looked up and weakly smiled. Tears continued to fall from her glassy blue eyes and Riku wiped away the tears that were making wet trails down her rosy cheeks.

"Sorry," she sniffed as she gazed up at him, " I'm such a baby, but that was sooo sweet."

Ruki laughed at her silly smile, "Your silly Namine. Really that's it?"

"Yea," She sighed as she wipped away her tears with his jacket sleeve. Riku looked down at her and decided it was time to go, the urge to kiss the crap out of her was growing too intense. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out enough money to pay for the drinks and a large tip, he was once a waiter and he knew how valuable tips were. Riku wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and lead her out into the blustery weather. Both teens were thrust back forcefully and Riku had to hold on to Namine in fear of her being toppled over in the wind.

Quickly as they could, Riku and Namine ran back to her coach and practically jumped in as rain began to pour as they reached the door.

"Shit," Riku cursed ran in and crashed onto Namine's queen size bed face first. He hear Namine laugh and the rustled of her taking off his jacket.

"That was intense," Namine said out of breath. The bed sunk next to him and he turned to face the blond and smiled.

"You look like you just had sex," Riku chuckled as he leaned on his elbow to get a better look at the pouting blond. Hair was tousled in every which way and he cheeks were a rosy red.

"Shut up Riku," she said playfully as she pushed him lightly, "You do too!"

Riku chuckled and leaned in and caught her down turned lips with his own. Their lips slowly drew apart and Namine looked at him with hooded eyes. Riku felt himself react to the lust glazed gaze and scooted closer to her and kissed the small blond. _I could live like this forever._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Hey! Happy Friday! I sorry I'm touchering you guys and being mean to poor Roxy but I promise it won't last forever! Kairi will learn her lesson to keep her crude mouth shut I promise!**

**BTW! Reveiws are as rare as Mews around here! **

**I would like to thank my editor and NormaJean's awsome reviews! You guys are awsome!**

**anywho I'm starting to ramble like Demyx(hint hint) so I will shut up now :) -Mitzy**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chp6_

_I do not own any Kingom Hearts or Disney related things!_

_

* * *

_

**Roxas' POV**

**A Beast's Castle**

Roxas gagged as he watched his best friend suck face with his girlfriend. They had just arrived a Beast's Castle not ten minutes ago and Axel and Kairi were already plastered to each other. Disgusted, Roxas looked away and stared at the large castle that stood before him. The morning sun cast a warm glow on the usually gloomy fortress. Roxas tugged his light blue long sleeve shirt down and wished he hadn't worn such tight skinny jeans in such chilly weather. A cold breeze ruffled his blond bangs and he looked over the side of the walkway and looked out into the tiny orange and red trees that surrounded the gray castle. Roxas walked over towards the edge and leaned against the ledge and looked down the large drop. A tall figure walked up copied his pose.

"Hey Roxas," Beth mumbled. Her long blond hair fluttered in the wind giving her the look of a angel. _Psh, yea right._ Roxas looked at the girl and waved, not in the mood to speak. She smiled down at him, her green eyes matching her dark green scarf she wore around her neck. "So I figured I would join you and look at this wonderful scenery than watch that tongue tango going on over there," she said as she looked out over the expansive forest below. Roxas weakly smiled. Everyone had been trying to cheer him up since the indecent, even though they were clueless about what went on.

"Beth if you trying to cheer me up because Namine told you too, don't worry about it," he said as he turned back to the trees. Beth laughed.

"You think I would try to cheer you up," she snickered, " Please Roxas, I had to listen to Kairi blab about Axel the entire way here." Roxas looked back at her and realized she was right. Roxas nodded and studied her. Beth was very pretty. She had sharp feature that were intimidating yet she looked completely feminine. Her nose was pointy but cute and her thin lips had a sinister edge to them.

"You know Beth," Roxas started and the tall blond looked at him, " Your going to make some guy really happy one day." Beth smiled and patted his head like a mother would to a child.

"Oh Roxas, that would be true if I wasn't gay," she answered. Roxas jaw dropped and he looked at Beth. She laughed, " You didn't know? I thought it was obvious."

"No I didn't," he stammered. Beth raised and eyebrow and frowned.

"Wow your slow then," she aid before walking off. Roxas grimaced but then he smiled. He looked up at the castle and a new-found courage swelled inside him. The castle had become a hotel when Bell and Beast moved out after Beast became human and Roxas was almost positive he would be able to solve his problems here.

Roxas looked back and the entrance and saw the red head was no longer there and pushed himself tiredly off the ledge. He walked in and smiled at the familiar grim decorations. This was the fifth time he had been here and he had always admired the iron solders around every corner. The dark wallpaper and dark curtains just added to it. Roxas walked up to the counter and checked out a room to himself with his own munny, for the boss let you stay in a room if you wanted which Roxas really wanted to. He pocketed the key and thanked the worker then walked down a random hallway. With no plan or reason, Roxas wandered, hoping he would find something to occupy him until dinner.

Roxas wandered around aimlessly until he rounded a corner and smash head on into a broad chest. Roxas flew backward and landed on the hard marble floor, his head smacking roughly against the marble. Black spots began to cloud his vision.

"Ouch," Roxas mumbled before he looked at the person he knocked into. He saw a blur of blond before he passed out.

Roxas groaned as he awakened form his slumber. His head pounded furiously.

"Zexy! He's waking up," whispered an enthusiastic voice. Roxas rubbed his eyes and realized he was in someone's hotel room...on their couch?

"Where am I," Roxas mumbled and looked over towards the voices. Two tangled bodies came into focus and Roxas blushed at the sight of their positions. A skinny lanky blond with a mullet styled hair was curled up closely on an emo looking blue haired guy that was sitting on the couch across form him. Both boys were dressed in black jeans and the blond had a white v-neck t shirt while the blue haired boy wore a black v-neck.

"Demyx would you please get off my lap, you scaring our guest," he muttered towards the blond. Demyx's smiled drooped before he launched himself Zexion and skipped over to the Roxas.

"Hi I'm Demyx and thats Zexy over there," he said as he shoot his arm out for a hand shack. Roxas sat up and took the blonds hand.

"It's Zexion," he blue haired boy said to him. Roxas nodded before he was shook violently by the mullet haired boys monster handshake. His head pounded and he gripped it with his spare hand. "Dem stop trying to give him brain damage."

"Oh sorry," Demyx relpiled and let go of Roxas' hand. _He's very enthusiastic._

"No prob," Roxas muttered. He looked at the blue haired boy, guessing he was in charge, "So what happened? Why am I here?"

"Oh, well, my boyfriend wasn't looking where he was going and pretty much ran you over," Zexion replied before picking up a book from the coffee table and started to read it. Demyx nodded in agreement.

"Yea, sorry, I didn't mean to and I felt bad and I didn't want to leave a cute little thing like yourself lying in the middle of the hallway now could we?"

Roxas blinked, at Zexion, "Did you say boyfriend?" Demyx and Zexion both looked at him wearily.

"Yes I did," he said slowly, "Why you have a problem with it?" His dark blue eyes pierced into him. Roxas shook his head and gasped in pain as his skull began to throb.

"Shit," Roxas murmured. Both boys rushed over too him, clearly worried. Zexion's icy cold hands grazed over his blond spikes as he examined him. Light tingles crawled up his spin as the cool hands massaged his scalp. The mullet hair boy rested his head on Roxas' knee and watched his boyfriend at work.

"Is he ok Zexy," he said softly. Roxas gasped as cold finger pressed at the back of his head. Zexion frowned and released the pressure.

"He may have a mild concussion but I think he will live," he said as he removed his hands and Deymx let out a dramatic sigh.

"Good, cuz I woulda cried if I killed him," he said as he stared up at Roxas. Roxas looked down at him wearily, he didn't like being stared at. The mullet haired boy smiled up at him and continued to lay on his knee, something Roxas was surprised he was comfortable with.

"Dem, you cried when you knocked him out," Zexion teased as he walked into the small kitchen area across the room and fished out some pills form the medicine cabinet. Demyx pouted at Roxas.

"He's so mean, making fun of me all the time," he playfully teased. Roxas weakly smiled at his friendliness. Nobody had ever made him feel so relaxed before. Maybe it was the innocent aura that seemed to radiate off the older blond.

"Here," Zexion said as he handed Roxas a glass of water and two red pills. Roxas looked at him wearily, "I'm not trying to drug you I swear, its just regular pain pills I promise."

"Its ok," Demyx said excitedly, " Zexy is gunna be a doctor!" Roxas looked at the Demyx then Zexion and took the meds and water. He popped the pills in his mouth and guzzled the water down.

"Thanks," Roxas said as he handed the glass back to the blue haired boy. He nodded then walked away. Demyx poked him in the stomach, catching his attention. He looked down at the hansom blond and raised his eyebrows in question. Demyx smiled cheerfully.

"By the way, what is your name cutie," he teased. Roxas blushed.

"Not cutie, its Roxas," he pouted. Demyx laughed and got off his knee and sat next to him. Zexion plopped back on the other couch and proceeded to read.

"Roxas...hmm thats cute," Demyx pondered as he tapped his chin with a long finger.

"Dem, do you realize you may be making him uncomfortable flirting with him so openly," the blue hair boy mumbled form behind his book. Roxas raised his hands up in the mullet haired boy's defense.

"No its ok really," Roxas stammered. Demyx smiled at him and his greenish blue eyes shimmered excitedly.

"So your gay," he asked as he bounced in on the couch. Roxas blushed and looked down at his lap.

"I don't know,"he murmured as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Demyx squealed and launched himself at the blushing teen. Roxas yelped as the older blond squeezed him in a tight bear hug.

"Being gay is fun," he yelled into his ear. Roxas couldn't help it but to laugh with the the giggling blue hair boy who was watching them. Demyx let go and gasped, "O-MY-GOSH! I forgot! Did I hurt you?"

Roxas grinned widely, "Nah, I'm fine."

"Heck yea you are," Demyx flirted. Roxas blushed and looked into the gleaming green eyes of the blond. Deymx smiled back and shrugged, "Sorry, I'm kinda flamboyant."

"Very flamboyant," Zexion teased from the other couch. Demyx gasped and launched him self over the coffee table and onto his laughing boyfriend. Roxas watched as they playfully teased and ticked each other until Zexion planted a light kiss on the mullet haired boys lips to calm him down. Roxas' stomach turned and he felt his hands grow sweaty.

"You guys look so happy," Roxas stammered as the boys curled up together. They both smiled and looked at each other.

"Yea, we love each other very much," Zexion said as he flicked his long blue hair from his pale face. Demyx giggle and nuzzled against his neck. Roxas felt out of place and lonely sitting all by himself on the couch. " So you said earlier you might be gay,"he started, " May I as why you think so?"

"Well," Roxas stammered, he felt uncomfortable telling two strangers what happened. _Fuck it, they are gay! They aren't going to judge! _"I kissed a boy and I liked it...i think."

"Awe," Demyx cooed. Roxas blushed a bright red.

"When did you guys find out," Roxas said, ignoring the bubbly blond's coos.

"Gay porn," Demyx blurted causing Roxas' jaw to drop. _So much for the innocent act. _

" I had always had feelings for Demyx. Much more than best friends usually have," Zexion explained to Roxas. A waved a relief washed over him with the realization he wasn't the only one. Zexion smiled softly as he had read his mind, " You too?"  
"Yea," Roxas murmured as he looked away from the cuddling couple, " I didn't go so great though."

"Awe poor Roxy," Demyx cooed, the nickname hitting home. _Only Axel calls me that. _A tear slid down his weary face before he could stop himself. Both boys rushed to his side and Roxas let himself sob onto the older blond's skinny chest. Zexion rubbed his back soothingly as his shook is body violently. He had cried so much these past few days he no longer could control the water works. As the tears subsided Demyx lifted his chin up and took gazed warmly into his eyes. He motherly wiped the tears away before kissing his forehead sweetly. Roxas heart warmed and he smiled weakly at the green eyed boy. " All better?" He asked.

Roxas nodded and before he knew it, Demyx leaned into a took his lips with his own. A warm, heart swelling feeling rose form his chest and clouded his mind as the blond gracefully kissed him. Forgetting the blue haired boy next to him, Roxas eagerly kissed him back and the older blond let him slide his tongue into his warm mouth. A small moan escaped from Demyx and he pulled away and lustily smiled at him.

"Damn your a good kisser," he said a octave lower than he usually spoke. Roxas blushed and turned to the blue haired boy who was gazing at them with equal lust.

"That was freaking hot, you made Dem moan," He said slightly shocked. Roxas blushed and looked down. He had never enjoyed kissing someone so much before, it felt right.

" It was nice," he laughed. Both boys smiled and Demyx looked at the blue haired boy.

"Zexy you gotta try, he's a natural," Demyx blurted. Roxas gasped and glared at the blond. Demyx laughed and shrugged.

" Is he now? Well if you don't mind," Zexion polity asked as he leaned closer to him. Roxas wiped the wet trails from his face and shrugged. _It's not like I'm ever going to get some anyway. Axel is frigin strait. _The blue haired boy lustfully smiled and scooted closer to them, his knees knocking against his. Roxas let him slide his hand on his neck into his warm hair, shivering at the icy touch.

Zexion smiled and kissed him forcefully, making it quite obvious who had the pants in the relationship. While Demyx had let him set the pace, Zexion ran his tongue across his bottom lip, sending chills up Roxas' spine. He skillfully nipped at his lip, causing Roxas to practically beg him to kiss him deeper. The blue eyed boy smiled against his lips and slid his tongue into his mouth, claiming it as his own. Roxas felt a moan rising from his gut and he released it, moaning softly. Zexion pulled away and kissed his nose before looking at his boyfriend. Roxas followed his gaze and laughed at the blonde. A small trail of blood was trailing down and touching his swollen upper lip. Roxas panted tried to regain his composer.

"I win," Zexion teased Roxas turned back to him, " Kid, you are a damn' good kisser, but I can tell you aren't the dominant one."

"I guess not," Roxas laughed and looked back at the blond, " You guys kissed so differently."

" Thats cuz Dem submissive and lets anyone take the leash while I want full control," he explained. Roxas nodded and watched as Demyx run to the bathroom to nurse his bloody nose. Roxas bit his lip, finding it swollen for the forceful pressure the blue hair boy had used.

" Sorry," Zexion laughed brushing his cerulean hair form his face. Roxas smiled up at him.

"It's fine, I'm glad I finally know for sure how if feel. You guys relived a lot of stress surprisingly."

"I'm glad," Zexion said as he leaned against the couch, his blue hair shielding his intense eyes. Roxas gasped out out causing Zexion to shoot back up and touch his head. Roxas couldn't believe what he had done. He gently grabbed the older boy's hand and shook his head.

"I can't believe what I just did," Roxas stammered. The boy next to him frowned and Roxas stared at him, " I just made out with two complete strangers...and you both are...guys."

Demyx walked in just in time to hear his worries and frowned at the hallway entrance, " Well, we don't have to be strangers. What do you want to know?" He asked as he grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry and walked back. He plopped on the floor and leaned against the coffee table and looked up at him concerned.

"Well, just tell me about yourself I guess," Roxas stammered caught off guard. He wasn't used to such caring people. Nobody had ever took notice of him and he was starting to realized how awful and cruel that was. Demyx noticed his sadness and threw a chip at him. Roxas flinched when the chip smacked him lightly in the middle of this forehead and looked back at the giggling blond who was munching on a handful of salty chips.

"Well lets see," Demyx started, " I graduated high school last year at Hallow Bastion High with Zexy. Um, I just turned 19 last week, that is why we are here and I play the sitar in a band. Oh! I loooove candy and pranks," he drawled out as he continued to munch on his chips. Roxas smiled and let him continue, "I hate doing work and I think fighting is down right horrible right Zexy?"

"Correct," he answered as he grabbed a few chips from the bag and popped them into his mouth. Demyx smiled at him cheerfully and looked at Roxas sweetly. Roxas tentatively smiled back, still not used to his open affection. Zexion cleared his throat and Roxas turned to look at the bluenette. His long bangs shielded his eyes and he flicked them to the side, reveling one intelligent, blue eye.

"My turn I'm guessing," he inquired. Roxas nodded and settling into the corner of the couch and directed his attention towards the boy sitting next to him. Zexion smiled lightly and continued, " Let's see I just turned 18 a few months ago, don't give me that look mister, I realize I graduated early. I go to Twilight Town University where I am studying in neurology and I plan on becoming a Neurologist once I finish school." Roxas raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Damn' he's smart!_

"Wow thats amazing," Roxas stammered as he continued to stare at the now blushing blue eyed boy.

"Thank you," he muttered in reply. Roxas smiled and the room grew suddenly silent. With sudden force the water he had guzzled down flooded his bladder, and he stood up and excused himself.

"Don't think we are gunna forget it's your turn," Demyx called behind him as he walked into the bathroom. Roxas chuckled and quickly relieved himself then walked over to the sink and washed his hands in with a small bar of soap that sat by the edge of the sink. Only afterwards did he look up in the mirror since that night. Roxas didn't recognize the boy that stared at him. Dark heavy bags hung under his eyes from the past sleepless nights. His hair hung over his pale face and the usual spikes now sat flat on his head. Roxas ran his hand through his hair and groan as he snagged one of his many rings in his long hair. He yanked it out and seethed when he yanked out a few strands of blond hairs with it. Roxas hurried out of the bathroom before he inflicted more pain on himself and froze in the door way when he saw the two boys enjoying each other...a tad too much.

The lanky blond haired boy lay underneath the bluenette moaning softly as Zexion sucked on his neck slowly. Roxas gulped as he watched Zexion's hand glide down the taller boy's body and slip under his thin white shirt. Demyx arched up and moaned louder as the shorter boy's hand did something hidden from under the shirt. Roxas felt himself start to harden as he watched the older boys touch each other in erotic ways, their groins grinding against each other as their lust heightened. With no urge to pitch a tent in his pants Roxas cleared his throat loud enough for the boys to hear.

Demyx's eyes popped open and he launched his small boyfriend off his body. He turned a dark red as Roxas looked at him uncomfortably. Zexion on the other hand, lustfully licked his lips and made no effort to hide the apparent erection in his pants. He seductively smiled at Roxas, looking like was very proud quickening not only Demyx's fluttering heart but Roxas' as well. Roxas gulped.

"Sorry to interrupt," Roxas stuttered and knotted his hands together nervously.. Demyx blushed more profusely, trying to regain his composure.

"Too bad Demmy here isn't into threesomes or we could have a lot of fun," he said breathlessly. Demyx gasped and tackled his lover. Roxas gasped as well and hide his face in his hands.

"Zexy stop being a slutty boyfriend," he yelled in a high pitched whine. Zexion laughed from under his lover who was shaking him crazily. Roxas stood awkwardly as he watched Demyx rough house his blue haired friend.

"Ok ok Demyx," Zexion said between laughs and the tall blond got off him and rolled off the couch onto the floor clumsily.

"Sorry Roxy, we got a tad carried away," Demyx apologized as he smiled at him from the floor. He much resembled a dog begging for a belly rub with his hands in the familiar dog like pose. Roxas laughed and instantly relaxed. He walked over and plopped on the soft carpet by Demyx's head.

"It's ok," Roxas said shyly and rubbed the back of his head out of habit, "you wouldn't happen to know if there is a salon here?" Demyx smiled and nodded.

"Can we come," he asked tentatively. Zexion looked down at his from the couch and smiled.

"Sure," Roxas said truly happy they wanted to still hang out with him. _Honestly, I don't think I could stand being alone._

**Axel's POV**

**At the Castle's Cafe.**

Axel walked into the cafe and inhaled the rich coffee aroma. The cafe was pretty much empty except for a large group at the back by the fireplace. Axel thought he recognized the people but Kairi tugged him back to reality.

"Earth to Axel," Kairi whined as she tugged on his long sleeve black shirt. Axel looked back at her a forced a smile.

"Sorry Kai, I'm a little distracted today," he apologized as he led them to the counter. He place his order and Kairi followed suit.

"You have been distracted since we left Port Royal," she corrected him nicely after they had received their drinks. Axel sat at a table where he could keep an eye on the large group. _I swear I know those people. _Kairi plopped into the chair across from him and unzipped her pink jacket,exposing a paisley pink shirt underneath. "Wow, I can feel the fire from over here."

" It's pretty big fireplace," Axel said as he looked back at his small girlfriend. She smiled sweetly at him and sipped at her coffee. Axel looked down at his own black coffee and took a small sip, cringing as the bitter taste burnt his tongue. Kairi giggled into her cup as Axel stuck his brunt tongue out and fanned it.

"Silly," Kairi softly tease as she set her mug down. Axel glared at her and caught her chair legs with his pulling her closer to him. Her blue eyes shimmered at the contact with his long legs and she blushed lightly. It was so easy to make the red head blush, Axel had found it almost too easy and sometimes dull. When he touched her in the slightest way her face would turn bright red and Axel felt bad that he didn't blush at her contact.

Axel sipped at his coffee and looked around the small room. Not much had changed since Belle and Beast had lived here, the only difference to the Gothic tea room was a few more couches, tables, and the counter. Axel looked out the tall window and watched as geese flew across the span of the window and disappear out of sight. The warm colors of the trees outside reminded him that their month off in December was less than a month away and Axel was excited to go back home to Twilight Town.

"Are you ok Ax?" Kairi soft voice asked, pulling Axel out of his daydream. Axel looked into her soft eyes and nodded. Kairi smiled and flicked her rosy bangs out of her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm good," Axel said softly. He took a sip of his coffee and looked back at the large group. Axel slammed his cup down when he realized who was sitting over there.

"Oi! Demyx your retard," Axel yelled to the group causing Kairi to gasp. All four heads turned around and a tall blond with a mullet like hairstyle stood up.

"Axie!" Demyx yelled back causing laughter form the group. Axel stood up and yanked Kairi form her seat. He ran over to the group and let go of his pouting girlfriend's hand to embrace the bouncing blond. Axel pulled away from Demyx and looked at the other people sitting on the couch. Beth sat at the end of the long couch and smiled up at him, next to her sat...Roxas. He didn't look up at him but instead was whispering something to a blue hair boy. Axel felt his blood boil as the bluenette rested his hand on Roxas' upper thigh. Axel turned back to Kairi.

"This is my cousin, Demyx," he said to the pouting redhead.

"What," Roxas' exclaimed. Everyone turned their attention to the small blond and Roxas slightly blushed, but it dissipated within seconds.

"How do you know Demyx," Axel asked. Finally, Roxas looked up at him, their eyes locked together but he didn't say anything. The blue haired boy cleared his throat, breaking the silence between the too.

"We ran into him, well Demyx did quite literally," he said as he glared at his with one visible dark blue eye, "And we nursed him back to health." Axel nodded, feeling as if there was a hidden message hidden in what the bluenette said. Demyx pounced on Axel, causing him to knock into his girlfriend.

"Oh, Axel! I forgot to introduce you to my boyfriend, Zexion," Demyx cheerfully said. Axel smiled at Zexion, but Zexion didn't' return the gesture. Zexion grasped Roxas' hand and returned his attention to the quite blond.

"So, Kairi, are you enjoying the cold weather," Beth said sharply. Kairi turned to her and glared at the blond. Beth smiled and reclined deeper into the corner of the couch.

"No," she said with a bite. The three boys looked at Kairi shocked and Axel felt the tension warming much hotter than the blazing fire close by. "So," Kairi said turning to Demyx, "He's your boyfriend right? Then why is he all over Roxas?" Completely oblivious to Kairi's hostility, Demyx smiled and pounced on Roxas lap, making him grunt from the weight.

"Because Roxy is our new boy toy," Demyx said causing Roxas to laugh. Axel looked at his happy friend and realized he had gotten a hair cut. His blond spikes bounced as he laughed. He looked much happier than he had been for the past few days and it made Axel feel much better, knowing he was the one who had caused his sadness. When Axel zoned out of his daydream, he realized the conversation had grown quite heated.

"Do you have a problem about us being gay Kairi," Beth said as she stood up in front of Roxas and the two other boys, protecting them from Kairi' fiery gaze. Kairi stamped he foot.

"I can't believe you guys would change Roxas, I bet you guys forced yourselves on him," she snarled back. Axel blinked and looked at Kairi. _Wait, what did I miss? Roxas is gay? _Roxas stood up and shoved Beth out of his way. His blue eyes not clouded with anger and his hands were balled up into fists.

"Nobody forced themselves on me," he said calmly despite his tense appearance. Axel stood rooted to the spot, his didn't know what to do. " Being gay isn't a choice Kairi." Kairi laughed and crossed her arms.

"Psh, what ever, this isn't worth my time," she said before she turned heel and looked at Axel over his shoulder, " Come on Axel, I don't want to see these fags anymore." Axel's jaw dropped and before he could react, Beth launched herself at Kairi. Luckily, Roxas grabbed Beth just in time and held her back.

"How dare you," Beth screamed as tears flowed down her tan face. Axel looked at Kairi then Roxas. He met his sad glare for a brief moment before he turned to Beth and tried to comfort her. Kairi started at him in disbelief, for Axel had not made a single move since the argument, nor had he said anything.

"Axel lets go," Kairi demanded. Axel looked at his cousin apologetically, but Demyx looked at him shock.

"I...I..," Axel stammered. His heart was torn in too. He desperately wanted to comfort his friends, but he couldn't just leave Kairi. _How could this happen. Why is this happening. I can't take it. Why is everything changing! I don't know what to do._

Axel's head swam. He gripped his head as it started to pound. All this yelling and screaming...he couldn't take it. He looked at Roxas once more before he let his legs give way and darkness overtake him.

"Axel!" Was the last thing he heard before he fell to the hard floor. _Roxas..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Oh dear...Kairi has done it now. Please reveiw! Please please please! Or i will make Axel fall in love with kairi! lol jkjk! expect chappy 7 next week! its epic!**

**-Mitzy :p**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chp7_

**_PLEASE REVEIW!_**

_I dont not own any disney and kingdom hearts realated things! _

_

* * *

_

**Sora's POV**

**Outside Kairi's coach.**

Sora was scared shitless. He had received a text message from Axel asking him to talk to Kairi. He had said they had gotten into a big argument yesterday and he hadn't been able to get a hold of her. Why Axel had asked him, Sora had no clue, but he knew he would do anything to cheer up his redheaded friend.

Sora adjusted his red jacket knocked on Kairi's coach door. He shoved his hands in his torn jeans pockets and waited for an answer. The door peeked open slightly and Sora smiled as Kairi's red puffy eyes glared through the door. She seemed to relax when she realized it was him and opened the door further.

"Hi Kai," Sora said slowly. She wore a light blue tank top and tight boot leg jeans. Her hair was slightly wavy, and Sora guessed she usually straitened it.

"Hey Sora,"she gloomy greeted him. Sora's smile suck and he kicked at the ground.

"Can I come in," he tentatively asked. Kairi blinked several times then nodded and moved out of the doorway. Sora closed the door and was immediately embraced by a sobbing Kairi.

"Sora...I screwed it up," she cried making her entire body shake violently. Sora sighed and wrapped her in his strong arms and she nuzzled into his chest. He let her soak his jacket with her tears and when her sobs lighted he lifted her chin with a calloused hand and smiled down at her puffy eyes.

" Don't cry anymore Kai," he said soothingly as he wiped away the wet trails down her make-up less face. She looked up at him with sad eyes and sighed.

"He never liked me," she mournfully whispered.

Sora's brows rose, "What?" Kairi nodded and hugged him tighter. Her head fell back onto his chest and Sora waited for her to answer.

"I knew it from the start," she said slowly and Sora comfortingly stroked her hair, " I knew he never liked me. He was such a tease and I thought that if I tried hard enough...maybe he would fall for me," Kairi mumbled and let out a huge sigh before continuing, " He never kissed me, well he did, but not the way couples do. He kissed me like a brother being force to kiss his sister. It was like he disliked kissing me."

"Kai," Sora started but Kairi looked up at his sadly, cutting him off.

"I realize what I said was out of place and down right rude, but I was scared," she said almost to herself. Sora had no idea what she had said but felt it was best not to ask. Frankly he was out of the loop. Kairi pulled away and plopped down on the table. Sora followed her and sat next to her on the table.

"I realize now that its over," Kairi said as she looked down at her tiny hands. Sora frowned and continued to listen, " When Axel woke up, he fainted like a coward if you didn't know,and I was the only one that stayed by his side. Everyone else had left...and you know what was the first this he said was hen he woke up...'Where's Roxas'." She looked up at his tears flowing from her endless blue eyes once again. Sora frowned and pulled Kairi close. She pulled away and stood up, rage suddenly replacing her sorrow. "He never cared about me! He used me to hide his feeling for Roxas, I just know it! I such a fucking idiot," she yelled before she fell to the floor.

"Kairi," Sora said sadly as he got up and sat next to the girl. He grabbed her and curled her up in his lap as he sat against the wall. She nuzzled against is neck and Sora rested his chin on her quivering head. Her entire body shock from anger and Sora stroked her hair and pulled her closer. He shushed her softly and whispered comforting words into her ear. He didn't know how long they sat there, but when Kairi finally spoke up, Sora heart lurched at her words.

"I hate that the person you truly care about, the one person that you think about day and night, doesn't feel the same way about you," she mumbled into his neck.

"Me too," Sora muttered back.

**Axel's POV**

**Outside Roxas' Room.**

This was it, Axel was going to do it. He raised his hand up to the knocker but let it drop again. He had been standing at Roxas' door for more than an hour now, trying to build up the courage to knock on the damn' door!

"Damn' it," Axel seethed and tugged at his long crimson hair. _I'm such a fucking coward!_ He stared at the gray door and bit his lip. His right eye stung and he touched the swollen flesh. Sora had found him early that morning and had lay one on him, sending him sprawling. "Stupid animal tamer."

"More like stupid Axel," a voice said a few feet to his right. Axel spun around and saw his cousin's boyfriend approaching him. "Nice black eye, Kairi give that to you?" He said as he looked at his eye disgusted.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Axel said before he turned heel and headed the other direction.

"Wait," the older teen called out behind him. Axel stopped and turned around halfway and glared at the bluenette.

Axel grimaced, "What?" Zexion smiled and nudged his head towards the gray door between them.

"You care about him right," he asked softly. Axel looked down at his feet and nodded.

"Yea, if I lose him," Axel started but hesitated at his realization. _If I lost Roxas..._

"Well," Zexion demanded. Axel looked back at him and stared at the blue eyed boy.

Axel clenched his fist, struggling with his temper, " If I loose Roxas, I...I can't lose him. I care about him more than anyone in this world." Zexion smiled at Axel for the first time.

"Then I would talk to him then," he said before he raised his hand quickly and knocked on the door in a irregular beat.

"Wait you bastard," Axel yelled as the blue haired boy ran down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. The door slowly creaked open and Axel spun around to face the door.

"Zexion," Roxas called out from behind the door as it swung open. Roxas looked up at Axel in surprise and attempted to slam the door but Axel saw it coming and snaked his tiny body through the opening. Roxas jumped back and glared at Axel.

"Roxas, let me explain," Axel started. Roxas clasped his ears in his hands and closed his eyes.

"Get out," Roxas pleaded. Axel took a step forward with his arms extended.

Axel felt a large lump forming in his throat, " Rox please!"

"Get out you bastard! You did nothing! You pushed me away, disgusted," Roxas yelled tearing his eyes open. Axel gulped.

"Rox-"

"No! Go back to your slut of a girlfriend! You guys are perfect for each other," he yelled. Axel felt pools beginning to form in his eyes and his knees being to shake. Roxas grabbed a pillow from the couch nearby and threw it at him. Axel let his bounce off his chest and looked at the frantic blond. "You tossed me away like I was nothing! You never looked back! You know how much it hurt! You haven't talked to me almost a week! You ignored me on the way here! You are a sick bastard Axel!"

Roxas panted, clearly worn out from yelling. He stormed up to him and threw his hand back. Axel waited for the impacted but I never came. When Roxas spoke again it was tired and worn, barley loud enough to hear.

"I now regret what I have done," he said. Axel opened his eyes and saw the teen with his back against him, his hands running through his angelic hair. " I ruined our friendship..."

"No," Axel stammered as he fell to his knees. Tears flowed from his emerald eyes. He hadn't cried since that night; the night both their fathers fell to their deaths. " Roxas I care about you so much," he cried. Axel looked down and pressed his hands against his eyes trying to stop the water works. " I am the one that made the mistake. I ran away like a coward. I'm always running, running away from change and the people I care about. I was scared and I didn't know what was going on with me." Axel laughed at himself. "I...I'm scared. I have never felt this way for a person before."

"Wha...What," Roxas stammered. Axel looked up at him. Roxas eyes grew wide when he saw the tears falling from his face and took a tentative step forward. Axel smiled weakly at the blond and looked deep into his ocean blue eyes.

"Roxas," Axel sniffed, "I care about you more than anyone on this planet...no this galaxy. You are my life." More tears fell down his face and Axel let him drip to the soft carpet. Roxas stared at him for several moments. His eyes shimmered and Axel looked down at the floor in defeat. Roxas still made no move and Axel looked up pleadingly.

"Rox, I'm sorr-" He started before he was cut off when Roxas launched himself at him,sending Axel sprawling against the floor. Axel jumped as Roxas smashed their lips together in a crushing kiss. Axel rested his hands on the blonds small hips and kissed him back passionately. All of their pent up emotion was released in their kisses and Axel felt tears of joys sliding down his sharp cheekbones. Roxas sucked at his bottom lip and pried his lips open and dove into Axel's mouth. Axel moaned and pressed the smaller boy closer to him. He trailed his hand up Roxas' small frame and slid his hand up into the curve of his jaw line, pulling him deeper into their kiss. Their tongues slid into each others mouth, exploring each other's hot cave.

"Axel," Roxas murmured as he pulled away. He frowned when he realized Axel was still crying and wiped them away from his tattooed checks. Axel smiled and laughed.

"I'm sorry,"Axel apologized and Roxas looked away from his cheeks into his eyes. Axel's breath hitched as he looked into Roxas' forgiving eyes. Axel moved his hand from his neck and touched Roxas cheek, gliding it over and across into his hair again. Roxas closed his eyes at the contact and leaned into his touch.

"Me too," he murmured as Axel continued to stroke his cheek. Axel smiled and looked up at Roxas. He was so beautiful, his tantalizing lips were now swollen from their forceful kissing and his long lashes lay softly against his rosy cheeks. He opened his eyes again and frowned at Axel. "Stop crying silly," he teased and kissed his tear soaked cheek.

"I'm such a cry baby," Axel laughed as Roxas got off his an straddled his hips. Axel sat up and let Roxas wipe away the wet trail his tears had left. Roxas smiled and looked up at him, his eyes shining happily.

"You are, but you cry gracefully. It's kinda yummy," Roxas teased and Axel blushed.

"Shut up," Axel sniffed and pecked him on the lips. Roxas blushed back and frowned when he noticed his eye. Axel looked away, tiring to hide it but Roxas grabbed his chin and turned his head to give him full view.

"Did Kairi do this to you," he asked as he touched the swollen eye. Axel flinched at the pressure and shook his head.

"Sora did," Axel said glumly, " I deserved it. You weren't the only one I hurt." Roxas frowned and nodded slowly.

"Is she ok?"

"Yea," Axel mumbled, " I asked Sora if he could keep an eye on her, so she isn't alone." Roxas nodded again and delicately touched his eye, making Axel shiver at his genital touch. Axel closed his eyes and sighed shakily. So much had gone on and his emotions were fried. Sudden wariness washed over him and he opened his eyes heavily. Roxas cocked his head and delicately smiled at him, making Axel's heart lurch in his chest.

"Tired," Roxas asked. Axel nodded and leaned his forehead on the blond's.

"Me too," Roxas sighed and kissed him slowly, making his insides turn into a gooey mush. Axel sighed and lazily kissed him back.

Axel pulled away and murmured, " How bout we take a nap..."

"That sounds perfect, then we can continue where we left off...maybe?" Roxas asked with a wink. Axel smiled and kisses his nose.

"Sounds like a plan," he murmured tiredly. Roxas smiled and got off Axel and held out his hand. Axel took it and got up. Roxas led Axel into the bed room and Axel chucked off his sneakers. Axel crawled in after Roxas into the warm bed and Roxas turned to face him. He kissed him softly before he curled up against his chest, fitting into his body perfectly. Axel sighed and nuzzled into his blond spikes, inhaling his familiar sent. Axel closed his eyes and listened to the smaller boy's slow breathing. Letting the much needed sleep take over,Axel sighed and drifted into slumber.

**Roxas' POV**

**In his bedroom.**

Roxas woke up momentarily disoriented. He relaxed as he realized he was in Axel warm arms.

"Hello sleepyhead," Axel sighed causing Roxas' heart to skip a beat when he felt the rumbling through his chest. Roxas nuzzled against the red head's chest and groaned. He didn't want this to end.

"Is this a dream," Roxas mumbled causing Axel to laugh. He ran his hand along Roxas' cheek, causing tingles to shoot up his spine. Roxas closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Nope," Axel answered softly. Roxas smiled and grasped a handful Axel's grey shirt as the red head ran his large hand through his short spikes. Roxas sighed heavily and Axel's chest rumbled as he chuckled. "Don't fall back asleep," Axel teased, waking Roxas back up again. Roxas swatted Axel hand away, stopping him from massaging his scalp.

"Then stop doing that," Roxas whined. Axel laughed and Roxas looked up into his cat like eyes.

A mischievous twinkle glittered in his eyes, " What if I do this," he said before he took pressed his lips against his. Roxas sighed and kissed him back tentatively, giving Axel control. The red head smiled against his lips and teased him with light nips of his lower lip. Roxas pouted and brought his hand up to Axe's crimson red hair and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Axel ran his tongue down his lower lip and Roxas granted him entry. Axel rolled on top of him as he explored his mouth, searching every inch of it. Roxas' toes curled as Axel trailed kisses down his jaw and kiss the sensitive pat of his neck.

Axel smiled against his neck and sucked at it softly. Roxas felt a moan traveling up his throat and he bit his lip, trying to silence the growing urge. Roxas gasped as Axel licked at his jawline, causing explosive tingles to shoot down his spine. All these new feelings were sending Roxas' heart into overdrive and a growing sensation in his gut was becoming hard to ignore. Axel playfully nipped at his earlobe and Roxas trailed his hands down Axel's thin shirt cover chest. The emerald eyed teen's breath hitched and Axel panted against Roxas' wet neck as the blond slipped his warm hands into Axel's shirt.

Roxas smiled and let his best friend get used to his small hands against his taunt abs and caught the stunned red head's lips with his own. Woken up from his trance Axel kissed him back, instantly claiming his lips and biting down softly on his lower lip. Roxas slowly trailed his hands up and ran his hands over Axel's hard pecks. The red head froze again and Roxas broke the kiss. He looked into his glossy emerald eyes and pulled his hands out of his shirt.

"What's wrong," Roxas murmured. Axel broke his gazed and sighed.

"I like it, but I have never done this before," Axel explained. He looked back at Roxas shyly, making his stomach flutter at his warm gaze. "I'm kinda nervous..." Roxas sighed in relief, suddenly realizing how much his stomach was churning in his own nervousness. _Thank goodness I'm not the only one._

Roxas smiled and looked up at him, " You are? I'm nervous too." Roxas laughed. Axel seemed to relax, and Roxas brought his hand up to Axel's face and cupped his check with his small hand. He rubbed the long triangular tattoo under his eye, something Roxas had noticed the red head did when he was nervous.

"So when did you...realize you were," Axel stammered as he searched for the words. Roxas smiled and interrupted him.

"A while back."

"Oh," Axel said as he flopped back on the bed. Roxas laughed at the zoned out teen and turned on his side to face him. Roxas waited for Axel to awaken form his day dream patiently. Axel had always been a daydreamer. Roxas didn't mind though, it gave him time to check out the bedraggled teen. His soft red hair was fanned out against the white pillow and was massively tangled. His emerald green eyes started up at the coiling blankly and his thin lips were slightly swollen from the force they had used. Roxas smiled when Axel finally came back to reality.

"Your cute when you daydream," Roxas blurted loudly. Axel's head jerked to face him and his cheeks warmed to a light pink.

"So are you going to start checking me out openly now," Axel teased. Roxas nodded. Axel snickered and turned on his side to face him. " Well, two can play at that game then." Roxas got a feeling he had just dug himself into a deep whole and his thought were confirmed when Axel's gaze slowly traveled down the length of him, taking in his small curves that hid under the covers. Roxas blushed and shoved Axel playfully. Axel looked back up at him and lustfully smiled.

"Stop staring," Roxas pouted. Axel laughed.

"You look damn' sexy when you pout with you lips all swollen, thanks to me," Axel gloated. Roxas gasped and shoved laughing redhead hard, pushing him onto his back.

"Axel," Roxas tried to say sternly but he couldn't help but smile at his friend. Axel laughed weakly and Roxas' playful grin vanished. Something was up, and it was bothering Axel.

"Hey Ax," Roxas asked softly. Axel looked at him, his green eyes shimmering with sadness.

Axel covered his eyes with a large hand and groaned loudly. After a few minutes Axel sighed and finally answered Roxas' worried question, "What am I going to do..." Roxas' heart lurched. _Was he second guessing himself?_

"What do you mean," Roxas sputtered quickly, causing Axel to peek an emerald eye out from his pale hand. Roxas locked gazes with the red head and could still see the warmth peeking out from his worried look.

"We can't exactly flaunt out of this room and expecting Kairi...and Sora to talk "us" lightly," Axel started. Roxas nodded and let him continue, " I broke up with Kairi and she was crushed. I feel like such a dick making her cry and...using here like that."

Roxas blinked, "What do you mean you used her...?" Roxas shifted under the covers and propped himself on his elbow so he could see Axel's worried face better.

Axel removed his hand from his eyes and set it on his chest, "I was confused. I didn't know what these feeling were for you Rox. When you kissed me that day, it felt different. I got scared and ran to Kairi, knowing she liked me. When I kissed her, it didn't feel the same. There was no spark," Axel explained. Roxas couldn't help but feel grateful kissing Kairi wasn't the same thing for Axel. The red head groaned and turned away from Roxas.

Silence enveloped the room as Roxas hopelessly watched his friend worry about his actions. Roxas didn't want to hide his feelings for Axel, but he didn't want anymore drama to start up. The image of Axel fainting flashed in his mind and Roxas bit his lip at the memory. Roxas couldn't help him, for he was the only on holding be Beth. Roxas sat up and leaned against the head board, his mind reeling.

"Axel," Roxas started, he waited until the older boy rolled over and looked at him with his tired eyes. Roxas flinched when the sun hit his black eye, showing the full damage. It had turned to a dark purple and had swollen below his eye. Axel touched his black eye, when he noticed him starting.

"Is it that bad?"

"It looks pretty bad,"Roxas grimaced.

Axel frowned, " I guess I should put some ice on it." Roxas nodded but noticed the subject had been changed.

"Anyway," Roxas quickly said, getting to back to what he was about to say, " I think its best if we lay low for a while. When everything blows over and Kairi is over herself," Axel flinched at Roxas harshness but Roxas ignored it, " Then you can take me on a date, sound like a plan?"

Axel nodded and sat up as well looking much happier, "Does that mean we can't you know, do this," Axel hinted. Roxas smiled. _Psh! There is no way in hell I am going to stop doing this!_

"Hmm," Roxas teased and looked at Axel mischievously, " I think that can be arranged."

"Yay," Axel cheered and launched himself on Roxas, making him laugh at his childish response. Axel wrapped him in his long arms and Roxas curled into his tight embrace. Roxas could hear the red heads heart beat underneath his thin shirt.

Roxas didn't know how long they were laying there in each others arms but the soft click of a key card opening his door woke them both from their trance.

* * *

**Author's Note! Merry Christmas! I know this chappy was the shortest yet, but it had alot of importante stuff in it. Next chappy with be from surprise POV so be excited! I hope you guys enjoys the cold weather (i personally hate it). Again reviews are becoming nonexistant! i only have 9! it makes me sad :( -Mitzy**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the wait! My plot bunnies were hibernating :(_

_Anywho, **Just letting you know, i highly suggest youtubing Double Ring Of Death before reading the circus scene because you may get a tad confuzzled :)**_

_I do not own any kingdom hearts stuff!_

_

* * *

_

_Chp8_

**Demyx's POV**

**In Roxas' room**

"You guys better not be naked," Demyx called out as he waltzed into the cold hotel room. Loud thumping sounded from the single bedroom and Demyx skipped over towards the open doorway. Axel and Roxas were desperately trying to free themselves of their many warm covers. Both boys froze when they saw him and their pale faces turned a rosy red. Their bed-head stuck out at odd ends and their clothes were wrinkled. Demyx guessed nothing happened for they were both clothed. He turned away form the startled boys and looked back at his punk boyfriend.

"They are dressed Zexy," Demyx reassured. Zexion smiled lightly, making Demyx's heart flutter at the gentle gesture. Zexion walked over to him and Demyx, for a change, wrapped his lanky arm around the shorter boy's waist, pulling him close to his side. Zexion looked at him from the corner of his eyes and grinned roguishly.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" Axel grunted, catching the older teens' attention. Demyx smiled a goofy smile and nodded toward Roxas, who hadn't bothered removing himself fully from the warm covers. The blond hugged his pillow and buried his cold toes under the comforter.

"Roxy gave us the spare key yesterday and said we could stop by when ever we felt like it," Demyx stated. Axel rolled his eyes and rubbed his triangular tattoos on his high cheek bones. Demyx remembered that the baby had moaned the entire time when he gotten the tattos. Demyx himself hadn't been as manly as he had thought either when he got his small heart tattoo on his anckle, wussiness kind of ran in the family.

"Seriously," Axel whined. Roxas nudged him lightly from under the covers with one of his feet and Axel let his hands drop from his face.

"I really didn't expect for...this to happen," Roxas said as his eyes rolled shut. Demyx saw his chance, let go of his boyfriend, and pounced on the small blond. Roxas grunted as Demyx landed on him and he peeled his eyes open. "What the heck," Roxas asked hoarsely. Demyx smiled down at the blue eyed boy.

"Isn't there a show tonight?" Both boys nodded, then realization hit them.

Axel sprang up from the bed, "Shit! Practice!" Demyx looked at Roxas whose eyes had widened to a frightening degree. With a force Demyx didn't expect from such a small teen, Roxas shoved Demyx off him and sprang out of bed and into the bathroom. Demyx laughed loudly and watched as the boys rushed around the hotel room, trying to get ready.

"Oh and by the way, some blond chick was looking for you Roxas," Zexion said as Roxas yanked off his dirty shirt. Zexion looked away from the half naked boy. It always puzzled Demyx why Zexion was so modest when it came to the naked skin. Roxas, however didn't seem to notice.

"It was probably Namine," Roxas said as he slipped a random blue shirt over his head from his suitcase. "I bet she was wondering why we were late for practice, that's all." Zexion nodded and looked back only to blush intensely when Roxas let his pants drop to the carpeted floor. That's when Demyx had to look away too. He couldn't be ogling his cousin's crush. Demyx let his gaze fall on his rigid boyfriend and he stood up and wrapped him in a tight hug. He inhaled his clean, fresh sent and squeezed his boyfriend playfully. Zexion gave in and hugged him back.

"How cute," Axel teased as he walked out of the bathroom. Demyx pulled away and tackled his cousin. They fall to the soft floor and all four teens laughed. "Get off me you twig!" Demyx hopped of and frowned.

"I'm not a twig," he pouted. Axel stood up and raised a fiery eyebrow. "Your the twig Axey!" Demyx said as he pouting at him like a child would. Axel laughed and pulled up his shirt slightly to reveal perfectly sculpted abs.

"Do twigs have these?" Axel teased, knowing he had won the argument. Demyx hung his head in defeat.

"No," Demyx sighed. He perked up when he felt Zexion's hand grasp his.

"He's my twig though," Zexion said defensively. Demyx cheered and planted a soft kiss on the bluenettes cheek.

"Heck yea I am!" He cheerfully agreed.

Roxas laughed and tossed a white beanie to the read head. "Here, so you can cover that bed head of yours mister," he flirted. Axel caught it with ease and mashed it onto his tangled mess, hiding most of the nap's damage.

"Well, it's best we go to practice now," Axel said as he headed toward the door way. They followed him and Demyx noticed Roxas too, had pulled a beanie over his messy blond spikes.

"Are you guys coming tonight," Roxas asked as he turned back to him. Demyx grinned from ear to ear and nodded.

"Of course silly!" He cheered. Zexion nodded, but remained quite, which was typical of him. Still hand in hand, Demyx and Zexion followed the younger teens out into the warmer hallway.

"See ya later cuties," Demyx called out to the blushing teens and they darted down the hallway towards the gym. Demyx smiled and looked at his boyfriend sweetly.

"How bout we just chill today Dem, I'm a tad exhausted from yesterdays drama," Zexion sighed.

Demyx nodded, a sudden wave of exhaustion sinking into his skin, "Me too, sounds like a plan."

Demyx snorted awake suddenly from his cat nap. Demyx rubbed the sleepy from his eyes and rested his head back on his boyfriend's comfortable chest. He looked up and sleepily smiled at the bluenette who held a large book in one of his hands.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead," Zexion purred, his chest humming in Demyx's ear as he spoke.

"That was a good nap," Demyx gurgled, still half asleep.

Zexion smiled, "I'm glad." Demyx smiled back and yawn dramatically, causing the bluenette to softly laugh. Demyx smiled sweetly at Zexion before kissing his nose softly. Zexion blinked several times, but devilishly smiled at his gesture. "So I'm guessing you woke up in your usual mood?" He asked. Demyx nodded and Zexion spoke with a hint of lust in his voice, "I love when you take naps, they make you so seductively yummy." Demyx blushed and gasped when he felt Zexion's hand trail down his broad back down to his small bum, giving it a light squeeze.

"Zexion," Demyx gasped as he felt tension start to build up in his gut, knowing when he used the blue eyed boy's full name it was an extreme turn on for him. Zexion wasted no time setting his book down and rolling Demyx under him. Zexion attacked his neck, leaving smoky red marks on his delicate skin. Demyx panted and whimpered as Zexion payed special attention to his earlobe. He felt a cold hand slip under his shirt and head directly for his taunt pecks.

"Ah," Demyx gasped as Zexion rolled one of his hard pecks with his cold fingers. Demyx grasped the couch desperately as Zexion left his wet neck to capture his left nipple. Demyx moaned at the thunderous pleasure.

"Don't be shy Demmy," Zexion whispered lustfully, catching his gaze. Demyx felt his heart skip a beat.

"Lets just do it already, enough of this," Demyx whined, his erection poking at his lovers own hardened arousal. Zexion smiled darkly and got off of Demyx. Demyx shot off the couch and caught his lovers lips in a forceful kiss. The bluenette flinched at his unusual roughness but adjusted to his rapid tempo.

Demyx groaned longingly as Zexion grasped his erection in his tight pants. He slowly rubbed back and forth until Demyx felt as if he was going to pop.

"Zexion," Demyx huffed as nipped at his lover's pale neck, "stop playing." Zexion moaned as Demyx trailed warm kisses up his neck to his slightly parted lips. Zexion obeyed and removed his hand.

"Fine," the bluenette pouted. Out of patience, Demyx started easing Zexion towards the bedroom. Catching on quickly, Zexion peeled himself away from Demyx and grabbed his hand and yanked his toward the bed. Just the sight of the queen sized bed made Demyx giggle in excitement and Zexion rolled his eyes. "Your such a sissy."

Demyx met the bluenette's eye and shrugged, "You love it." Zexion smiled fully, showing perfectly strait, white teeth. Zexion laughed.

"Stop ogling," he laughed openly and shoved Demyx onto the soft bed. Demyx laughed as he bounced lightly from his fall, but his voice caught in his throat as Zexion undid his belt. He gulped as the bluenette's pants slid from his small hips to the carpeted floor, reveling simple black boxers.

"Fuck Zex," Demyx groaned and the blunette slowly slid his shirt of his tiny slim body. Demyx sat up and grabbed his lovers hand pulling him towards him. Zexion's dark blue eyes shimmered with lust and he sat on his lap with his naked legs hugging his sides. Zexion kissed him slowly, not letting Demyx quicken the pace.

Deymx shivered as Zexion's hands slid up his shirt and he pulled away to the the bluenette yank it off. Zexion targeted his chest and lapped at his collar bone, sending chill up his spine. Demyx panted as his kisses trailed lower and his breath hitched as Zexion caught one of his hard pecks in his warm mouth.

"Zexion ahh," Demyx moaned making the bluenette bite down on his hard peck. Demyx grabbed his belt buckle, but Zexion slapped his hands away.

Demyx looked at him and frowned. Zexion laughed, " I wanna do it," he murmured. Demyx nodded, his voice caught in his throat. Zexion took his sweet time unbuckling his belt, but he didn't even have the patience and yanked off his pants along with his boxers. Demyx blushed at his nakedness, but he didn't have much time to think as Zexion yanked off his own his own.

"Scoot up, I can't wait any longer," Zexion groaned as he stared down lustfully at him. Demyx obeyed and shimmed further up on the bed and rested his head on a soft pillow. Zexion crawled on on of him and Demyx panted as their erect loins rubbed against each other. Zexion smiled seductively above him and slid two fingers into his warm mouth. Demyx bucked against him as he watched his lover touch him. His anticipation grew as he slid his fingers out of his mouth. "You ready?"

Demyx spread his legs apart and let Zexion position himself, "Yes, hurry up damn it!" Demyx panted and Zexion smiled, his lustful gaze never leaving him as he slid his moist fingers into his entrance. "Zexion," Demyx moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out, readying him. Zexion added to the pleasure and kissed him roughly, biting at his bottom lip. Demyx felt Zexion removed his fingers and he whimpered only to moan loudly ad Zexion slowly thrust his large member into him. Zexion panted above him and groaned as he rapidly pounded into him. Demyx cried out as Zexion hit the right spot, causing his vision to blur.

"Dem," Zexion moaned, causing Demyx to moan loudly as he continued to pound into him. Demyx felt pressure start to build and he grasped the sheets for dear life.

"Zex...ah...I'm," Demyx panted and he felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge. Demyx gasped as he released onto Zexion's stomach. Zexion shuttered thrust one more time, sending his seed deep inside him.

Zexion collapsed into him and they both panted as they caught their breath. Demyx ran his hand through Zexion's sweat soaked,crimson hair and kisses his forehead softly. The bluenette sighed and looked up at him, his usually cold blue gaze now warmly shone at him.

"How bout we clean up and get ready for the boy's show," Zexion murmured softly. Demyx smiled, his stomach doing a flip flop at Zexion's invitation for a round two.

"Sound's like a plan."

**Zexion's POV**

**Inside the circus tent.**

Zexion led his dumbstruck boyfriend through the busy crowd toward their seats. Loud electronic music blared through the dusty speakers above and bright colors seemed to be swirling about them in a dizzying array of light and color. Zexion sighed as they reach their seats and plopped into the cold metal chair. Demyx mechanically sat down next to him, his hyperactive mind trying to catch everything. Zexion looked down at the three large rings below and looked at the large contraption Roxas and Axel used. He had never seen a circus before, since he had grown up with doctor parents that thought they were better than the common person.

"Zexy," Demyx yelled into his ear as he tugged on his sweater's sleeve. Zexion looked at the bouncing blond and raised an eyebrow. Demyx ignored it and smiled at him childishly, " When does it start!" Zexion laughed quietly and looked down at the itinerary he had gotten at the entrance.

"It starts at eight fifteen Dem, and Axel and Roxas perform last," Zexion explained. Demyx visibly deflated and sighed. Zexion grabbed his warm hand and gave it a squeeze, "Don't worry babe, it will start soon." Demyx perked up and smiled at him.

"It better," he pouted, making Zexion laugh. Demyx smiled and kissed him, catching him off guard. Zexion blushed and kissed him back. His mullet haired boyfriend pulled back before he could kiss him again and Zexion sighed dramatically. Demyx shrugged, "No public touching mister!"

"I agree," he replied even though he was dieing for round three. Demyx didn't seem to notice he mood and looked back at the center rings entrance. Zexion smiled, he loved it when Demyx was this happy. He felt as if sometimes the blond just put on a smile to cheer him up and he felt bad. Demyx looked back at him and frowned.

"Hey don't think so hard, you might explode," Demyx joked, making Zexion laugh. Demyx beamed, his blue-green eyes shimmered in the dark lighting. Zexion felt a blush rise to his cheeks as the blond continued to stare at him adoringly and he looked down at his lap to hide his blush.

Suddenly the music died down and all the lights dimmed, surrounding them in darkness. Zexion felt his heart start to quicken the audience instantly hushed and a single light blared down at a large person in the center of the middle ring. He wore a bright red suit that glimmered and a matching top hat. He brought a small microphone to his mouth and his booming voice made Zexion jump.

"LAAAADIES AND GENTLEMAN! BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES," he started, " I welcome you to the best traveling circus in the galaxy! I give you, Hollow Bastion's Amazing Traveling Circus!"

The spotlight turned off, and red lights shone on the far right ring, illuminating seven girls suspended at the top of a long red silk cloths. The six aerialist formed a loose circle with a single girl in the middle. They wore yellow simmering bodysuits that looked scaly and sleek and hugged their slim bodies. All of the girls had their hair pulled back into tight buns, but Zexion could still recognize Beth's tall, slender form. Zexion looked at the center girl a grimaced when he recognized Kairi. Latin music sounded from the speakers and the aerialist started twisting themselves in and out of the silk, pulling Zexion from his grim mood. He watched in awe as they slowly crawled down the silk head first with only a loosely tangled foot keeping them from falling. Their sleek uniforms and languid movements downward reminded Zexion of snakes creeping down a red vine toward the solid ground.

One by one they flipped down gracefully, never letting go on the soft fabric, and landed soundlessly on their feet. The music sped up, a woodwind instrument that sounded much like a flute piped in, playing a fast repetitive rhythm. The girls danced around their blood red silk cloths, their scaly uniforms shimmered as they raised their hands above their heads and twirled much like Zexion remembered seeing when he visited Agrabah a few years ago.

Kairi stopped and swung herself onto her silk lifeline and crawled up expertly. The girls around her followed suit. When Kairi reached the top, she started wrapping the silk around her waist while the aerialists around her did simple tricks to distract the crowd. Zexion let he gaze drop on Beth, and he watched as she stretched into crazy positions that made him gasp.

Suddenly the drum started to thump loudly and all of the girls, including Kairi sat up. All of the girls looked at Kairi in the middle and Zexion could tell this was the finale of their performance. Kairi threw herself downward and she spun toward the floor. Zexion held his breath as she tumbled gracefully down until she stopped mere inches from the floor and the music stopped.

A loud cheer broke off and the Kairi bowed as the rest of the aerialist slid down and then bowed when the reached the floor. Demyx cheered next to him and Zexion clapped loudly. The light dimmed and reappeared on the middle ring, illuminating silly clowns. With no urge to watch dumb clowns Zexion turned to Demyx and smiled widely.

"That was amazing," Zexion whispered. Demyx nodded and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"My hands got all sweaty when Kairi did that cool trick at the end," Demyx giggled. Zexion signaled to one of the concession men that were walking up and down the isles and bought a cotton candy bag to share with his boyfriend. Zexion ripped open the bag and grabbed a large fluff of the pink candy and stuffed it into his mouth. Demyx grabbed a small fluff for himself and nibbled on it, for he isn't much of a sweet tooth.

Zexion mindlessly watched the clowns pie each other in the face as he waited for the next big performance. When their little skit ended the clowns scattered away from the ring and Zexion smiled as he watched a short, brunette in a glittery military uniform lead a line of cute miniature ponies onto the ring. A remix of Yankee Doodle sounded through the tent as they entered. Their heads bounced in rhythm to the boy's steps as he eccentrically marched. Little green feathers sat on the white ponies bouncing heads, and Zexion smiled as Demyx giggled next to him.

The brown haired boy spun around and the ponies stopped. He saluted the lined up ponies and they nodded back together. He marched about them acting as if he was examining their posture at attention. He lifted up on the the ponies head at the end of the line and proceeded towards the from. The pony followed him and when the boy spun around he gasped dramatically and shooed the pony back into position. The boy walked away again and the pony followed, making the crowd laugh. The boy spun around again and put his hands on his hips and scowled at the mischievous pony. It galloped back to the end of the line and the brunette spun back around, making his uniform sparkle brightly. They continued their cute performance before the boy and the ponies bowed to the crowed around them.

Zexion and Demyx clapped as they left and light illuminated the middle ring. A temporary tight rope was set up extremely high and a tiny girl Zexion remembered from this morning stood at the left platform. She waved at the crowed and Zexion awed at her conservative, yet gorgeous costume. She wore all white and a large tutu sat at her small hips. Glitter shimmered on the tutu and trailed around her suit in a elegant pattern. He hair was pulled into a very high bun and a small silver tiara with small diamonds rested in front of the bun.

Light classical music started playing and Demyx snuggled to his side as they booth munched on their cotton candy. Namine popped open a small white umbrella and stepped onto the tight rope cautiously. Then she set her other foot on the tight rope and balanced herself. Zexion froze and looked at the large drop, if she fell, she would die. Zexion nearly jumped out of his seat when the she launched herself to the middle of the rope. She landed perfectly and straitened up as if she had never jumped in the first place. The small girl tossed the umbrella and it floated down slowly onto the floor. She smiled at the crowd and Zexion noticed she seemed very calm at on the tight rope, her balance was impeccable.

Namine slowly brought her hands up in a ballet position above her head, and then slowly started bringing her right foot up her left leg. As she balanced on her left leg, she stretched her right leg out in front of her and held it there for several seconds, then she fanned it over to her right side. The audience clapped as she brought her leg and hands down at the same moment, but they quickly silenced when she ran effortlessly across the thin wire to the right platform. Namine took several deep breaths, making her leotard shimmer. She turned towards the rope and ran onto it before launching herself into the air.

The entire crowd gasped as she did two front flips in the air before landing perfectly as if she was on solid ground. She didn't stop there and hopped up again and did the splits in the air. She landed effortlessly and continued this several more times. Not once did she seem effected by the risk or difficulty of the stunt.

As the music ended, Namine ran off the wire again and paused once on the platform. She took in a few more breaths before running onto the wire just as the music concluded and jumped high into the air. She twirled and flipped at the same time before landing on the wire just as the music ended. Namine bowed on the wire as the crowed applauded and then the lights dimmed.

A silver haired boy walked onto the stage wearing tight cream pants with a long sleeve cream shirt. Both Zexion and Demyx drooled at the boys gorgeous figure.

"Damn, Roxas sure didn't tell us about him," Demyx drooled. Zexion nodded as he stared at the silver haired boy's pale face. He wasn't even aware of what the boy was doing.

"He's yummy," Zexion said in reply.

"I wonder if he is gay... I sure hope he is," Demyx whispered into Zexion's ear, making him forget momentarily as the hotness in the center ring and concentrate on the mullet haired boy whispering in his ear. Zexion turned to him, and Demyx blushed, "I would do a threesome with that angel."

Zexion laughed and turned back to the rings. The shirtless hunk walked up to a small table that sat in the middle of the ring and opened a small red box that sat on it. He pulled out a small bunny and held it up in the air for the crowd to see. He set the bunny back into the red box and shut the top of the box, enclosing the bunny. He magical pulled a magicians wand from his sleeve and tapped the box twice. He smiled at the audience and set both hands on the top off the box and pressed down, caving the box in.

Demyx gasped next to him and Zexion smiled. He knew all off this was an illusion, but the magician's hotness made up for his tricks. Two clowns brought out a large box about six feet tall onto the stage and set it down next to the silver haired boy. They clowns stood by the box as the magician opened the door to revel Namine in a flowing white dress.

The magician took hold of Namine's hand and twirled her about. He led her back into the box and shut it just as the clowns brought a tall wicker basket and set it next to him. He smiled to them and the brightly clothed clowns hurried out of the spotlight.

Demyx gasped as the handsome boy pulled out a large sword the length of his arm. He smiled up at the audience and turned back into the box and dove the sharp weapon into the side of the box Namine was enclosed in. Zexion and Demyx watched at the magician pulled sword after sword and plunged then into the box until five sword hilts poked out of the side. He grabbed one hilt and used it to spin the box around once, showing that they went through completely.

He yanked out the swords and opened the door dramatically to reveal an unharmed Namine holding the small white bunny that had disappeared earlier. The crowd broke out into a loud applaud and the two pale performers bowed in thanks. The spot light dimmed.

"LAAAAADIES ANND GENTALMEN! I NOW PRESENT TO YOU THE MOST DARING BOYS YOU WILL EVER SEE. A STUNT GROWN MEN WOULD NEVER ATTEMPT! THE DOUBLE RING OF DEATH! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE NOBODIES!" Boomed the ringmaster's voice from the speakers. Demyx and Zexion whooped and whistled loudly as the crowd cheered. The spot light shone on the wire contraption. Roxas and Axel stood in a ring each with their backs to the crowd. They wore black zip up jackets with the hoods up and tight black pants. Heavy metal blasted through the large tent, setting the tense boys into action.

They turned and swiftly began to walk in their rings, moving the rings in a clockwise motion. With their hoods still hiding their faces, then began to run, speeding up the rings dramatically. In step the jumped at each cord the guitar stuck and at the third cord they both flipped in the middle of the rings and landed perfectly with both their hoods off.

Axel's hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, which made him seem more sharp like the hard rock pouring into the crowds ears. Roxas hair was normally styled but black streaks had been added, ruining his usually angelic looks.

Before Zexion could even register was was going on Roxas had flipped himself onto the outside of the ring without breaking his stride. The crowd gasped as Roxas spread his hands out and stumbled to keep his balance. He pulled out a jump rope from his pocket and twirled it around like a helicopter above his head as he clumsily kept Axel's rapid pace.

Roxas grabbed the other end and swung around his small body and jumped over the rope as he continued to scale the outside of the ring. Zexion gasped as he perfectly jump roped for a few seconds before he tripped over the rope. Demyx nearly lurched out of his seat but sat back down when Roxas quickly regained his balance.

Meanwhile, Axel was still speed walking in his ring, pulling the ring down with his hands every time he reached the top. As Roxas started jump roping Axel held onto the ring as it spun upward, flipping him upside down when he reached the top. He let go when he was right side up and slowed down his pace, his fiery hair bouncing at his steps.

Roxas tossed the rope to the ground and caught his breath as Axel continued to slow down the pace. They both seemed so absorbed into what they were going, Zexion guessed they didn't even notice the crowd. The guitar started its solo, signaling the finale. Roxas shook out his hands and prepared himself. At the bottom of the turn, Roxas flipped and landed on his hands and began to walk on his hands on the outside of the ring backwards!

The crowd gasped as Roxas held his legs perfectly strait as he ascended towards the top of the clockwise circle. His hands slapped onto the ring heavily as he ascended, but Axel kept his tempo. Half way down, Roxas nearly made Zexion pee himself. The small boy pushed himself off the ring and flipped twice before landing solidly on the ground.

The crowd erupted and Zexion let out his breath he had been holding. Axel gracefully slipped out of the ring as it slowed to the stop and grabbed Roxas' tiny hand and swing it up into the air. Roxas panted and smiled weakly up at the crowd.

Demyx next to him screamed as loud as he could, "WE LOVE YOU AXEL AND ROXAS!" Zexion whistled and smiled down at the sweaty boys. Defiantly worth the wait.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, it was alot harder to write in dem and zexy's pov than i thought. (plus my plot bunnies were hibernating) Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Please leave suggestions and take ten seconds to write a review because its nice to hear from my readers :) C YA SOON! -Mitzy**

**P.S. ever wonder about Nami and Riku's love letters? (hint hint)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I have a legit reason this was sooo dang late! My editors computer was being silly and wasn't letting her send her edited copy so we tried everything under the blue moon to fix it and nothing worked. So, this is the unedited copy. Go easy on me please :) Message me if you catch any mistakes please and thank you. Now on to the show :p**

**P.S. I don't Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

* * *

_Chp9_

**Roxas' POV**

_**In his coach.**_

Roxas gritted his teeth as he stared at his chiming phone. He knew she would call eventually, especially with break coming up. He sighed flipped it open.

"Hey mom," Roxas said with fake enthusiasm.

"Roxas, how have you been," his mothers cold voice answered back. Roxas looked over at Axel who was reading a book in his top bunk and they met eyes.

"I'm fine,how are you," Roxas answered. Axel raised an eyebrow and Roxas shrugged.

"Oh darling we are having horrid weather here, its rained non stop since Wednesday," she whined into the phone dramatically.

Now Saturday, Roxas wasn't surprised it was raining. Twilight Town usually had a wet fall. "That sucks," Roxas answered.

"Yes," she said quickly, "Well Roxas I need you to do something for me." Roxas tensed.

"What," Roxas said nervously. He looked back at Axel whom had returned to his book so Roxas looked down at the table.

"I need a recent, classy picture of you," she stated.

"A picture of me, why?" Roxas asked. He ran his free hand around the rim of his coffee cup as he listened to his mother's explanation.

"I don't have one of you thats why," she snipped. Roxas didn't believe her but knew better to argue. "Send it to my email and please for God's sake let it be presentable."

"Okay I will send it to you tonight," he answered quickly, wanting to end the conversation.

"Alright," she coolly answered, "Your still coming for Christmas break right?"

"Yes mom," Roxas drawled. He heard his mom tisk and waited for the icy response.

"Roxas don't whine, its distasteful and unattractive. Well I have to go to a meeting. Chao!"

"Bye," Roxas managed to squeeze in before she hung up.

Roxas sighed and downed the last of his now cold coffee. It was times like this he still wished his dad was alive. When his mom met his dad, so she just as cold and heartless like she is now. Having grown up in a billionaire family, she had to be. She was about to be in an arranged marriage to a man she had never met when she stumbled upon Roxas' father. Only nineteen, she had ran away from home and snuck into a bar on the other side of town. Sad and alone she sat at the bar and drank her misery away. His father, then twenty, had found her drunk as hell and had brought her back to his coach and nursed her back to health. When she offered him money in thanks of taking care of her, he declined. He simply said, "I don't want your money, seeing your beautiful face beats money any day."

Those words hit home and before she knew it she had kissed him. She gave herself to him and they made love for days. When her mind finally cleared she had realized what she had done and burst into tears. "What is wrong," his father asked. "I am ruined! You must marry me!" she pleaded. He agreed and they married that day. When she came back home her parents were appalled and kicked her out of the house and they moved to Destiny Island. Slowly, his mother's icy glares disappeared only to be replaced with warm gazes and soft smiles. His father showed her how to love another person, even if he knew she never truly loved him back.

Roxas sighed and got up and put his mug in the sink. He wandered over to Axel and crawled up into Axel's bunk. Axel opened his arms and gazed warmly at him with his emerald eyes. Roxas snuggled curled into Axel's side and lied his head on his thin chest. Axel curled his arm around him and continued to read, not pushing him into explaining what the phone call was about.

Roxas closed his eyes and listened to his boyfriend's steady heart beat. Roxas couldn't help but giggle as he thought of what he was doing. He was snuggling with his boyfriend! His hot, sexy, boyfriend! Who happened to be Axel! A month ago they still thought they were strait.

Axel heavily sighed, pulling him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes. Axel looked down at him, his green eyes full of worry. Roxas couldn't bare to see Axel's worried look so he focus on his black triangular tattoos resting on his sharp cheekbones.

"I may be patient, but I ain't a saint," Axel explained with a chuckle, " So what did your mama want?" Roxas smiled despite his glum mood and answered his boyfriend.

"A picture of me," Roxas said confused. Axel frowned and set his book on his lap.

"Why?"

Roxas shrugged, which was difficult in his position, "I'm as clueless as you."

"You should send her a nude picture," Axel joked. Roxas gasped and poked the redheads side, making him jump.

"You perv! No way in hell!" Roxas yelled making them both laughed.

"Oh Roxy your so cute," Axel teased. Roxas blushed at the redhead.

"Your such a pervert," Roxas feistly responded. Axel laughed loudly, ruffling his red spikes.

Axel looked down at him, "You bet I am." Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel leaned down and kissed him. It was a warm, soft kiss that made goosebumps rise on Roxas' skin. Roxas kissed him back just as softly as Axel did, letting the moment linger. Axel pulled away and Roxas deflated.

"Only a thirty more minutes until we will be at Radiant Garden,"Axel said cheerfully, obviously popping at the seams with cabin fever. Roxas forced a smile.

"I wonder if it's snowing already," he asked the red head. Axel shrugged and let his hand that was holding him trail down to his hip. Roxas stiffened at the action but relaxed when he realized who was doing it.

"Probably, it always snows at the end of November, which sucks," Axel whined. Roxas laughed at the pouting teen.

"I forgot you don't like the cold," Roxas snickered. Axel glared at him as he giggled.

A cheeky smile spread across his face and Roxas stopped laughing, "I don't like the cold, but the one good thing about snow is the mass amounts of snuggling to keep warm." Roxas blushed and he could see Axel was blushing as well as he waited for his response.

"Me too," Roxas said shyly. Axel smiled warmly and Roxas' stomach did a flip flop. Roxas stared into Axel's honest eyes blushed as he noticed the way he was looking at him. His green eyes sparkled with the same warmth Roxas saw when Axel admitted his feelings for him. Puzzled, Roxas asked softly, "What?"

Axel smiled and whispered, "Your so darn cute," before leaning down and captured his lips.

"Mfph," was all Roxas could utter before he became lost in the soft, slow caresses of his boyfriends lips against his. Roxas relaxed and followed Axel's lead. He took a slow, seductive pace, rousing Roxas from his worrisome mood and freeing the butterflies in his stomach. Roxas clenched a handful of Axel's shirt in his hand out of nervousness as Axel kisses him slowly, their lips brushing softly against each other. Roxas felt Axel put the book down but jumped when his long hand cupped his small chin. Axel pulled away but kept his hand where it was, and gently caressed his jaw line with his calloused thumb. Roxas blushed and bit his lip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to jump," Roxas apologized quietly. Axel smiled softly, and searched his face with his emerald eyes.

"It's ok, this is all new so I guess it just takes some getting used to," he sympathized and Roxas relaxed into Axel's hand. Roxas smiled up at him as he continued to run his thumb up and down his small jaw line. Something, Roxas realized, was becoming a habit of Axel's.

"Yea," Roxas murmured before he leaned up and kissed the red head softly. Axel smiled against his lips and kissed him back. Axel cubbed his cheek in his hand and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Roxas' stomach flipped when he felt Axel's tongue lick at his bottom lip, beaconing entrance. Roxas opened his mouth and sighed as Axel's tongue dove into his mouth, awakening his senses.

Roxas let his instincts take over and he slipped his tongue into Axel's own mouth. Their tongues explored each other as Roxas brought his hand up to Axel neck and let his finger tips rest on his pounding pulse.

Axel, with cat like grace, flipped so he was on top of Roxas without even breaking their kiss. Roxas couldn't help but smile. Axel pulled away from and kissed his pale neck. Roxas bit his lip as the red hair lapped at his pulse, sending warm tingles up his spine. The sensation soon sunk to his toes and the thought of a hickey. Roxas pushed Axel lightly away and Axel looked up at him and frowned.

"Did I hurt you," he asked, his green eyes full of concern. Roxas smiled.

"No it felt amazing, but think a hickey is a good idea if we want to keep us a secret for a while," Roxas explained as he tucked a loose strand of Axel's fiery hair that had fallen from his pony tail behind his ear.

Axel cursed making Roxas laugh. Axel frowned, "Right, that would be very hard to explain."

"Very," Roxas agreed. Roxas sensed Axel's unease and brought his hands up and wrapped them around Axel's neck, closing off the rest of the world. "Hey," Roxas said softly, catching the red head's cat like gaze, "Don't worry. Everything will work out, ok?" Roxas looked up at the worried teen. Axel gave him a lopsided smile and looked down at him lovingly. Roxas kissed Axel's nose and smiled underneath him. Axel returned the smile and kissed him back on the nose.

Their romantic, heartfelt moment was ruined when the train lurched to a stop causing Axel to knock his head against the wall of the bunk bed.

"Fucking hell," Axel cursed and he rubbed his head, "There goes our sweet moment." Roxas looked up at him and burst into laughter. Axel glared down at him and he hugged his stomach as he laughed.

"Welcome to Radiant Garden," Roxas snickered in between his giggling fit.

**Namine's POV**

**At Radiant Garden Village.**

Namine gasped as she walked out of her coach. Thick white snow topped all of the orange roofs of the houses and bare limbs of the trees. Her boots sunk into the thick, fluffy snow on the ground and she squealed in delight.

"Snow! Oh my!" She gasped. Namine gasped at the sight of her breath and squealed once again. She blew into the cold air and laughed at her visible breath.

"Namine," a familiar voice called from behind her and she whirled about and saw her boyfriend off in the distance walking along with some of the circus crew. He wore a dark blue coat and worn jeans that hugged his slim waist. His long silver hair stuck out of a black beanie and a white scarf flew over his shoulder as he hurried toward her. Namine waved at him with a gloved hand as he neared.

He pulled her into a bone crushing hug when he got to her and she laughed openly. He pulled away and smiled.

"What do you think of the snow," he asked with a amused sparkle in his turquoise eyes.

"I love it," Namine softly exclaimed, " I haven't seen snow since Sandy Claws made it snow last Christmas and it certainly wasn't this much." Riku smiled and looked at her warm jacket.

"Do you like your jacket?" He asked. Riku had bought her it when the where at Beast's Castle. It was a rosy pink that held to her small waist.

"It's warm, but I'm still not used to wearing color," Namine said with a blush. Riku laughed and kissed her softly.

"I think you look pretty, all snuggled up in your cute matching hat and scarf," he teased. Namine swatted him and blushed.

"Riku your not helping," she whined and Riku laughed and pulled her close.

"I'm serious," he said softly, their breaths mingling, creating a large foggy puff between them. Namine kissed him quickly and smiled.

"Thank you then," she said before he hugged her waist with his hands and kissed her in front of the passing crew members. Namine kissed him back and ignored their stares.

"Namine and Riku sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," yelled Sora. Namine pulled away and smiled at the bundled up teen approaching them. Yellow earmuffs covered his ears and he wore a red and yellow coat to match.

"Shut up ya' goof, " Riku joked. Sora laughed and pranced over to them, literally. Riku rolled his eyes at the short brunette, which Sora ignored and looked to Namine.

"Hey do we have practice today," he asked cheerfully, his ocean blue eyes reminding her of Roxas own eyes, but the last time he had seen Roxas all the life seemed drained from his usually curious eyes. Riku nudged Namine from her daydream and she blushed.

"Oh, uh no not today, we have practice tomorrow morning though," Namine said quietly and Sora beamed.

"Good, I was hoping of yanking Kai out of her gloom and convinced her to show me around town," he explained. Namine blinked. _I have a feeling I have missed something._ Riku obviously felt the same way and turned his attention to the beaming brunette.

"Why is she gloomy," he asked quickly. Sora jumped at his concern and his face darkened.

"Why don't you ask you best friend," Sora snapped. Namine jumped slightly and scooted closer to Riku. Riku sensed her unease and pulled her closer to him.

"Ok, calm down short stuff," Riku said calmly and Sora relaxed slightly. He bashfully scratched his head and weakly smiled at them.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap," He explained, " Axel broke up with Kairi and she didn't take it too well." Riku frowned and Namine looked down at his chest. Sadly, she had seen this coming.

"Gotcha," Riku said simply. A cold silence drawled out before Sora slowly backed up and walked away without saying goodbye.

Namine let out a weary breath and Riku let out one a sigh of his own.

"I worry about him," Riku said so quietly, at first Namine thought she was imagining him speaking, "He has a temper and he doesn't even realize it." Namine nodded as Riku pulled away from her and grasped her hand and pulled her toward the snowy town.

"He also has feelings toward Kairi," Namine said quietly. Riku sideways glanced at her and frowned.

"You think so?" Namine nodded and looked up at the industrial looking castle off into the distance. It towered over the small cottages, making them seem tiny and plain. As their feet crunched in the snow Namine's thought drifted back to Halloween Town. Sora reminded her of how Riku reacted when she was threatened. He was protective and didn't even realize it. He didn't even know her name when he first saved her.

"I know so," Namine said confidently. Riku looked down at her and smiled.

"How so?"

"You were the same way once before," she said quietly. Riku looked at her and she saw the sadness in his eyes. Riku never quite got over what she went through, even though she had started to stitch up the wounds on her heart months ago. He looked up into the clear blue sky as they walked. It was several minutes before he spoke, but when he did, his words shook her.

"I don't think Sora's feeling right now are the same as mine. Sora seems lost. He doesn't know where his heart is. When I saw you in Halloween Town, I wasn't lost at all. I was scared. The moment I saw your stand amidst those horrible creatures I wanted to take you far away. Every fiber in my body called out to you. I knew at that moment I would do anything to protect you. Sora hasn't gotten there yet. He doesn't even know his feeling for Kairi yet," he explained. Namine nodded and looked down at the snow road.

"I hope he does," Namine said quietly.

**Axel's POV**

**Back at the train.**

"Are you serious," Axel pouted as he walked out of his cozy coach and out into the nippy air. Roxas laughed next to him and ran out into the snowy road. Axel hated snow with a passion.

He grimaced as he watched his secret boyfriend prance in the snow before falling on his back and making a snow angel. "Snow bunny," Axel yelled at the bundled up blond. Roxas sat up from his snowy mold and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Axy! Make a snowman with me," Roxas pouted from afar. Axel shivered and buried his nose in his scarf. He shook his head and Roxas deflated and got up. His was covered in snow and Axel wrinkled his nose at the thought of cold ice against his back. Roxas walked up to him and frowned. His puppy dog eyes stared up at him and Axel's resistance weakened.

"No fair," Axel said through his scarf, " Stop being cute." Roxas laughed quietly and Axel grinned when he noticed he was blushing. Roxas looked up at him with happily, his ocean blue eyes sparkling from laughter.

"It is too fair," Roxas argued playfully, "With you acting like a big baby wants me to hug you like crazy." Axel blushed underneath his scarf and fidgeted. "But," Roxas continued, "I can't cuz you want us to be a secret."

"Only for now," Axel jumped in making the younger teen smile. Roxas glanced around them for a brief second before wrapping his arms around his neck and hugged him. Axel wrapped his arms around him and inhaled his fresh sent. His calm moment was ruined when he felt an icy chill down his back. Axel cursed and jerked away from Roxas who was giggling away.

"Son of a bitch," Axel cursed when the cold snow Roxas had slipped down his jacket soaked his shirt. Roxas laughed openly, hugging his sides from laughing so hard. Axel glared at him, making Roxas laughed even harder. Axel knelt down and scooped up a handful of snow and flung it at the blue eyed boy. Roxas squealed as the snowball hit the top of his head and seeped into his blond spikes.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped as he rubbed the fluffy snow from his hair. Axel laughed and walked over to help get the snow out of the still giggling teen's hair. Roxas smiled up at his as he brushed away the rest of the snow. Axel ran his hand through his moist spikes and met Roxas' happy gaze. Axel held back the growing need to kiss him and removed his hand from Roxas' hair and turned towards the industrial town.

"So whats the plan for today," Axel asked him and Roxas crossed his arms in thought.

"Well," Roxas started before trailing off again, "I kind of promised Namine I would meet up with her and build a snowman with her today. I'm supposed to meet her at the park." Axel deflated and nodded.

"Why isn't Riku making one with her?" Axel questioned. Roxas looked up at him and shrugged.

"He had the same problem as you. He isn't too keen on the cold, his island blood is used to warm temperatures." Axel laughed.

"I don't blame him," he said in reply when he shivered from the cold. Axel yanked out his phone and dialed Riku. "Well since you guys have a play date, I will chill with Riku." Roxas nodded and Axel smiled down at him even though he was disappointed. He wanted to spend time with Roxas. The trip here had spoilt him and now they had to get back to their own lives. He and Roxas really didn't have the same friends. As he waited for Riku, Roxas flipped open his own phone and began texting, someone, probably Namine.

_"Hello?"_ Riku's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey so I heard Namine is romping in the snow with Roxas, you wanna meet up somewhere?" Axel asked. Roxas looked up at him and wrinkled his nose at Axel's joke.

_"Yea, they are, which is crazy. Yes it is Nami! It's like twenty degrees outside!" _Riku said and Axel could hear Namine's tinkling laughter of the other end. _"Sorry, anyway, sure how bout we chill at the pizza place by the park so when the goof-balls get cold they meet us there for lunch."_

"Sure sounds like a plan we will be there shortly," Axel said as he looked down at Roxas,who was concentrating on his phone. He looked all cute in his fluffy jacket and his nose was a light pink form the cold. The urge came back again and Axel looked away flustered. _That kid is too damn cute for is own good._

_"Ok see you soon bye,"_ Riku said, awakening him form his daze.

"Bye," Axel said quickly and snapped his phone shut. Roxas looked up form his phone, his eyes full of curiosity.

"So what's up," Roxas asked quietly, his gaze flicking towards the front of the train. Axel followed his gaze and froze when he saw Kairi and Sora walk out of her coach. She was bundled up in a thick red jacket and a white knit hat. She was in a hushed conversation with Sora. Sora looked over this way and Kairi followed his gaze, just as he had done with Roxas. Their gazes met and Axel could see the disgust resonating in her bright blue eyes. She dropped her gaze and continued walking. Sora glared at him with pure hatred that made Axel's still slightly swollen eye throb in the memory.

_Axel ran out onto the balcony of the third floor. His heart pounded in his chest. It was over, he was done faking. He just wanted this all to end. He walked all the way to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the white ledge that surrounded the balcony. He looked over the severe drop and stepped back when a wave of dizziness hit him._

_"Axel," Kairi's voice echoed from the entrance of the balcony. Axel sighed in defeat, but didn't turn to face her. When Axel didn't say anything, Kairi continued shakily, "I'm sorry Axel I didn't mean to say that back there I just-"_

_"Kairi," Axel interrupted, his heart tugged and he felt as if he couldn't take it any longer. "Kairi, I used you." Axel heard her gasped and he turned around. Kairi stepped away from him, her wide, blue eyes filling with tears._

_"What," she said quietly, but it seemed to echo through the forest that surrounded them. The wind flicked Axel's long hair in his face and he brushed it back angrily. Axel looked away from her torn gaze and stared off into the orange sunset. _

_"I used you," Axel repeated, his voice rising as his anger in himself did. "I never liked you!" Kairi stared back at him, he shocked expression turning to hate._

_"Excuse me! How dare you," she said taking a step forward. Axel mimicked her action, it was clear they both just an explosive temper._

_"How dare I? You just insulted my friends and family," Axel snarled. He clenched his fists and Kairi stamped her foot._

_"That has nothing to do with you using me," Kairi snapped while she still managed to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. "I liked you a lot Axel! More than you will even know! I cared about you!"_

_"Yea well I don't so leave me the fuck alone," Axel snarled. Kairi burst into tears and Axel glared at her. He felt like shit, he shouldn't have said that. _

_"Yea, well I care," A furious voice sounded from behind Kairi. Sora burst from the open door way and stormed toward Axel. Before Axel could even think to move, Sora swung his fist back and slammed his fist into Axel's eye. Axel staggered back and slammed into the stone barrier almost toppling over the side. Sora caught him and nailed him in the cheekbone on the same side. Axel cursed and glared at the younger boy and held back his anger._

_"I deserved that," Axel hissed and Sora narrowed his eyes._

_"Yea well I think you deserve more but honestly, a pussy like you isn't worth my time,"he spat making Axel snarl and shove the brunette off him._

_"Just go away," Axel muttered. Sora glared at him one more time before he walked over to the sobbing Kairi and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and led her back into the castle._

"Axel?" Roxas asked as he touched Axel's limp arm. Axel jumped and looked at Roxas sadly.

"I'm an ass Roxas. I don't deserve to be happy when I'm the one that crushed her heart," Axel mumbled. Roxas stared at him, his aqua gaze giving no sign on what he was thinking. Roxas sighed and squeezed Axel's arm reassuringly.

"It will all work out, you watch," Roxas said, ignoring Axel's lashings on himself. Axel nodded and shivered. Roxas smiled and tugged him toward the park, "Come on you baby, let's get you out of the cold."

**Roxas' POV**

**At the park.**

Roxas struggled to heft the large middle of the snow man onto the enormous bottom. _Maybe we are making this too big._ Roxas grunted and carefully plopped the huge mass on the bottom mound. A group of young children that had gathered when the saw they were making a snowman cheered.

"Yay Woxas!" They applauded and Roxas smiled bashfully and looked for Namine. She was busily rolling the head with two of the kids far off in the untouched snow. Roxas smiled as she slipped on a slick part of the snow and toppled over the rolling snow ball. The two children laughed and Roxas saw that she was blushing and laughing as well. She looked over at him and waved. Roxas waved back and looked back at the snowman. It was already up to his shoulders and they didn't even have the head on yet.

"How in the heck are we going to get the head on this monster," He said out loud. The children looked up the snowman that towered over them and frowned.

"What about an elephant! He can reach it," a boy with rusty brown hair chimed up. A little girl his age laughed.

"There aren't any elephants here dumb dumb!" I little girl yelled at the now cowering boy making Roxas laugh.

"Oh yes there are," Roxas said quietly making all the children turn and took at him.

One of the children found his tongue and spoke up for the group, "There is?" Roxas nodded and squatted down their their level.

"Yup, they travel with Namine and I around the galaxy," Roxas said, drawing the kids more and more into his tale. "They are so tall they can reach the top branches of the trees, and they can do a lot of cool tricks. Unfortunately, they can't pick up snow balls very well." The kids deflated.

"Woxas...where are they," the smallest girl of the group piped up. Her emerald eyes beaming up at him. Roxas' stomach fluttered at the sight of her vivid eyes. Axel popped into his mind, with his Cheshire grin and mischievous glare. Roxas smiled and looked at the girl.

"They are at the circus," he whispered. The kids smiled, showing toothy grins.

"I wanna go!"

"Me too!"

"I'm going to ask papa!" The children cheered making Roxas laugh. Roxas looked up when he heard the light crunches of small feet in the snow. Namine smiled down and him, her blond hair tucked into a fluffy pink beanie. She wore a bright pink jacket that matched and light blue jeans. Roxas had never seen Namine in color and she seemed to be glowing. Namine noticed him stared and she quirked up one of her small brows.

"What," she asked, her voice barley above a whisper. Roxas stood up and scratched his hair out of nervousness.

"You look pretty in pink," Roxas said sweetly making Namine blush a rosy red.

"Thank you," she said quietly before turning toward the head of the snowman. "Do you want me to help you lift the head up?"

"Sure," Roxas said, high breath coming out in a white fog. Namine nodded and Roxas walked over to the large head and lifted it up with Namine. They struggled to lift it up and Roxas' hand slipped several times before he got a good grip. "Geez this is heavy!" He said, trying not to cuss in front of the small kids that cheered them on. They clumsy lifted it up, but they couldn't quiet reach the top of the shoulders of the snowman. They grunted as the repeatedly tried to nudge the cold mound in their hand on top of the towering snowman.

Suddenly, the heavy weight was lifted from his hands and Roxas stepped back and saw Axel and Riku effortlessly lifting the head onto the snowman. Axel looked at him and winked as he adjusted the head into the center of the snow mound.

"You guys just looked so pitiful trying to get this up here, we just had to help you guys out," Axel chided and Roxas stuck out his tongue at him. Namine hugged her boyfriend close, and Roxas' heart tugged as he watched them kiss each other lovingly. Axel followed his gaze and Roxas let his gaze fall back to Axel. His cheeks were pink from the cold air and his red hair was tucked under a black beanie. He wore a thick black jacket and a red and black checkered scarf around his neck. He stuck out in all the bright colors around him, it made him look mysterious. Axel looked back at him and jumped when he notice Roxas was looking at him. He smiled nervously and walked up him. Roxas heart pounded as he drew near. _Is he going to kiss me? _

"Ready to warm up," he asked. Roxas looked up at him and nodded. He was freezing.

"Yea," Roxas breathed. He walked at little closer and Axel cleared his throat.

He looked down at him nervously, "You want to got to the pizza place then?" Roxas heart dropped and he nodded, not showing his disappointment. Axel turned toward the snuggling couple and yelled at Riku, " Hey lovers! We are going to the pizza place. Are you coming?"

Riku looked over at them and Roxas could see Namine talking to Riku quietly. He looked back down at her and nodded. "We are going to finish decorating the snowman, we will meet you guys there when we are done."

"Ok see you then," Axel said then he turned towards Roxas, "shall we?"

"Sure," Roxas said quietly as they turned towards the pizza place.

Roxas pouted as he picked at his pepperoni pizza, he wasn't in the mood to eat. As he waited for Axel to come back from the buffet line, Roxas pulled one of the greasy pepperonis off his pizza and popped it into his mouth. Axel was being such a prude and it seemed like he didn't even notice Roxas' subtle flirts. The whole time they walked to the pizza place Roxas had playfully flirted him and all Axel had done was blush and try to distract him with sporadic conversations.

Axel plopped into the booth across from him, his plate overflowing with different kinds of pizza. Roxas could smell the spices on the pizza and he wrinkled his nose is disgust. Axel was crazy about spicy foods. Axel licked his lips and dove into his food. Roxas took a sip of his water and waited for Axel to finish as he nibbled on his single slice of pizza. Roxas knew better than to bother when Axel ate, for he had a one track mind when it came to food. Roxas finished his pizza and gazed out the window and watched as Namine and Riku throw snowballs at each other with huge smiles plastered on their faces. Roxas jumped when he felt something trail up his leg.

Roxas looked at Axel and blushed when he realized it was Axel's foot. Roxas playfully nudged his foot back.

"What's up? You seem kind of spacey," Axel said concerned. Roxas shrugged.

"Sorry," Roxas mumbled. Axel frowned and nudged his foot. Roxas met his eyes, his heart lurched in his throat at Axel's warm gaze.

"Are you feeling ok," he asked clearly concerned. Roxas weakly smiled and brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"I'm good, I promise. I feel fine," Roxas quickly said. Axel nodded and took a swig of his drink.

He leaned back and looked studied him. Roxas squirmed in the booth. They continued their game of footsie as Roxas blushed under Axel's knowing gaze.

"Is it something I did," He said slowly. Roxas struggled with what to say. He didn't want Axel to feel bad.

"No," Roxas lied. Axel snorted and pulled his foot away. Roxas instantly miss his secret caresses.

"Your lying I can tell. Rox, what is it?" Axel demanded. Roxas sighed and looked down at his lap. Several minutes passed before he said anything.

"It feels like you are ignoring my flirts," Roxas admitted. Axel sigh heavily and brought booth his feet towards Roxas and surrounded his with his long legs. Roxas smiled at the contact and Axel smiled weakly back.

"I'm not ignoring you Rox. I just don't want to be open about us. I mean did you see the way Kairi and Sora glared at me today?" Axel said with a bite of his fiery temper. Roxas nodded feeling like a selfish brat. "I don't want them to find out about you and treat you like shit. I just want to wait until this drama passes before telling everyone."

"Yea," Roxas mumbled, feeling horrible. It must be so hard for Axel having to endure Kairi and Sora's glares. " Sorry I just got a little jealous of Namine and Riku back there I guess."

"You and me both," Axel said with a laugh. Roxas looked up surprised and Axel gave him his signature chesire cat grin. "I wanted to grab you so bad and kiss the hell out of you. Trust me, this is much harder than I thought."

"Why," Roxas asked innocently.

"Because your so fucking cute, it take all my will power not to tackle you right not and make you moan." Roxas gasped and he felt his cheeks warm. Axel grinned. "Does that prove my point?"

Roxas nodded, he had made it quiet clear. A big grin creeped over his face and Roxas met Axel's gaze. Axel nudged his plate and Roxas looked at him innocently.

"Go eat mister," Axel joked, "I don't want you to blow away." Roxas laughed and got up from the tabled and grabbed his empty plate.

"Fine," Roxas laughed, "I will be right back." Axel nodded and sunk into his seat,rubbing his full belly. Roxas laughed and headed towards the buffet. He snagged the last spinach pizza and piled the rest of his plate with cheese. Roxas smiled to himself Axel's naughty comment fluttered back into his head. Axel was too blunt for his own good sometimes, but that was one thing Roxas was jealous of. Roxas could never say something so blunt in his life. Suddenly, Roxas was tackled by a hug from behind and he struggled to keep his plate.

"Oh my gosh! Roxas you should see the snowman! It's so cute," Namine squealed in her quiet voice. Roxas laughed and spun around. Namine let go of him and Roxas laughed at her rosy nose. Riku walked up behind they with an already full plate and smiled at Roxas as he walked by. He had taken off his hat and his hair was still in perfect form, making Roxas jealous. Roxas tuned back to the pale blond and smiled sweetly.

"Thats awesome," Roxas said. Namine nodded and grabbed some ham and pineapple pizza for herself. Roxas waited until she had gotten her food. They booth walked back to the booth and Roxas notice Riku had stolen his seat across from. Axel was lounged against the wall chatting to Riku. Namine rushed past him and slid next to her pale boyfriend. Roxas looked at his own boyfriend and blushed when they met eyes. Roxas smiled at sat down, a waved of sudden nervousness tingled through him and Roxas hurriedly grabbed one of his pizza slices and began to eat.

Roxas half listened to Axel and Riku's conversation about their online classes. Even though Axel was a year older, Roxas was a grade ahead of him. While Roxas was in his last year of online class, which would be senior year in public school, Axel was still in his junior year. It was mostly because Axel never did his work and Roxas actually did too much. Just, he wanted to go to college soooooo bad. He didn't want to stay in the circus forever, he wanted to be a journalist.

As Roxas finished off his small mound of pizza, leaving the crusts for Axel to eat, Roxas looked at Namine. She had pulled out her sketch pad and was drawing away. Roxas couldn't see what she was drawing and his was incredibly curious.

"What are you drawing," Roxas said to Namine. The petite blond looked up surprised, a light blush rising to her pale cheeks. Her blue eyes where hidden underneath her long bangs.

"I will show you when I'm finished," she said nicely before turning back to her work. Roxas nodded and looked at the people in the restaurant. He sighed contently as he sat with his friends, enjoying a relaxing day together. Roxas jumped when he felt something touch his hand and he peeked down to see Axel's long hand reaching out for his secretly. Roxas looked away and intertwined his hand in Axel's warm hand. Axel gave his hand a soft squeeze and Roxas looked at the chatting boys. Riku was sitting back listening to Axel with a raised brow.

"I'm not kidding," Axel joked. Roxas frowned, curious to know what they were talking about.

"Axel I highly doubt it," Riku said with a flick of his fine, silver hair. Axel shrugged and looked at Roxas.

"What do you think," Axel asked jokingly. Roxas bite his lip and shrugged.

"I wasn't listening so I have no idea what you are talking about," Roxas stammered. Both boys smiled darkly making Roxas feel uncomfortable.

"Good," Axel answered, his green eyes shining with a mischievous glint. Roxas blinked, not expecting that reaction. Axel took a swig of his drink and looked at him through the corner of his eye. Roxas glared at him and looked away. Axel knew he wanted to know what they were talking about and he wasn't going to tell him.

"Damn Nami," Riku said as he leaned over to look at what his girlfriend was drawing. Namine looked up at him and blushed.

"It's only a rough stretch," she said bashfully. She turned the drawing around and Roxas gasped when he realized what she had drawn. It was a perfectly drawn sketch of him daydreaming. Roxas blushed as he gazed at her drawing of him. "Do you like it," Namine asked.

Roxas looked from his calm face and smiled at the blue eyed girl, "Oh yes, it's amazing." Namine blushed at his words and turned the drawing back towards her. She looked down at it and smiled. Her blond bangs shielding her eyes.

"Thanks," she murmured. Roxas nodded and looked at Axel. He smiled at him and gave his hand a little squeeze before letting go of it.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Roxas nodded and scooted out of the seat followed by Axel. Axel turned towards Riku, who was still eating, and said, "We are gonna head back. See you guys later."

Riku looked up at them and gave a short wave, "Ok bye." Roxas followed Axel out of the toasty restaurant and into the nippy air. Axel cursed and zipped up his jacket all the way up. Roxas smiled at his boyfriend and followed closely behind him, using his body as a shield from the wind. He shivered and snuggled deeper into his own jacket and struggled to keep up with Axel's long strides. It seemed like every step Axel took, Roxas had to take three. _Damn my short legs!_

When the reached their coach Axel fumbled with the keys and opened the door quickly. They both hurried in and Axel made a b-line for the thermostat. Roxas shivered at how cold their coach had gotten and was shocked to find he could faintly see his breath.

"It freezing in here," Roxas said quickly, trying not to make his shivering obvious. Axel looked at him and smiled.

"Well I know a way to warm up," Axel said seductilvy. Roxas blushed as he walked up to him and kissed him softly. Roxas stepped into Axel's embrace and curled into his body perfectly. Axel kissed him deeply, making Roxas toes curl like a fourteen year old girl. Axel pulled slightly away and murmured against his lips, "I've been wanting to do all day. There is no way I will be able to stop any time soon."

At that, the butterflies were set free in Roxas' stomach and he crushed his lips against Axel's. Axel kissed him back just as forcefully, nipping lightly at his lower lip. Roxas felt Axel unzip his thick jacket and he fumbled with Axel's own jacket zipper. There seemed like too much space between them and Roxas desperately wanted to close that space. The both pulled away and shucked off their jackets too the floor. Axel yanked Roxas back towards him and Roxas couldn't help but giggle at his action. Axel didn't wast anytime and claimed his lips with his own. Roxas brought his hands up and pulled off Axel's beanie and dove his hands into his warm locks.

Axel growled and slipped his tongue in Roxas' mouth making his breath hitch. It was the most heated they had gotten and Roxas' breath was starting to become heavy pants. Axel left his mouth and softly caressed his neck with his soft lips. Roxas tightened his grip on Axel's hair as he bit down roughly on his pulse. Axel backed him up against the wall and Roxas gasped when the cold door touched his back. He arched away from the cold surface and against Axel's warm body.

Axel's warm hands drifted under his shirt and Roxas moaned softly. He panted and Axel continued to lick at his pulse, turning his body into molten liquid. Axel's hand travel up to his left nipple and Roxas cried out when he began to squeeze his taunt nipple.

"Axel," Roxas gasped, his voice a hollow whisper. Axel groaned and left his neck and forcefully kissed him. Roxas kissed him desperately, his body screaming out in pleasure as Axel's other hand trailed down towards his pants. When his fingers lightly brush his erection over his jeans Roxas dove into Axel's mouth with his tongue. Axel let him explore his mouth as he rubbed his hand against Roxas' member. Roxas pulled away and rested his head against the door for support as his body pulsed with pleasure. He barley registered that his pants where being undone until Axel grasped his member.

Roxas opened his eyes and looked at Axel in shock. Axel smiled at him seductively and Roxas could see the passion dancing in his cat like eyes. Roxas held his gaze and he knelt down took his erection him his mouth.

"Ah," Roxas gasped as Axel sucked him and he closed his eyes His legs turned to jello and he fought to stand up. His entire body pulsed with the new found pleasure Axel was giving him. Roxas was finding it hard to control his voice and he cried out as Axel rolled his tongue around him. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the fire begin to build in his gut. Axel sped up his pace and Roxas panted heavily as he sucked harder and harder while his hand stroked the rest him.

Roxas cried out when his came into Axel's ready mouth. Fireworks momentarily blinded him and he gripped Axel's muscular shoulders in order not to collapse. Roxas panted as he watched Axel lick his lips and swallow his seed. Roxas gulped at the sight and at smiled up at him.

"Yummy," he purred. Roxas panted and smiled weakly, his body worn out.

"I think I'm warm now," Roxas joked, making Axel laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note: So was it worth the wait? Next chappy is done so hopefully computer issues will be solved and chappy ten (OMFG ten chapters already!) will be edited and posted asap :) -Mitzy**

**P.S. I had this cute idea to make a story within a story kind of thing with Riku and Namine when she still lived in Halloween Town. It would be mostly in Namine's diary form. Yes or No? (it would be about how they met btw)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there it's Mitzy. Srry for the wait...my editor added her apology at the end. We were a tad behing editing but I will try not to let it happen again! (btw is wasnt all her fault! Boys in real life are a pain and not as gentlemanly as Riku and I was slighty destracted for a while...opps)_

_Btw I do not own any Kingdom Hearts/ Disney stuff._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chp10_

**Kairi's POV**

**In her coach.**

Kairi slowly twirled her hair into a lose bun in the mirror. She pinned it back and let her hands fall to her sides. Her blue eyes stared back at her sadly and dark bags rested under them from lack of sleep. She looked like a mess. She felt like a mess. And it was all Axel's fault. She was the victim. He hurt her. And she was never going to forgive him.

**Roxas' POV**

**In his coach.**

_Roxas stood up from his seat in the circus stands. His mother stood next to him her hands clapped over her mouth. The entire crowd was quiet as they watched the two men fall towards the death._

_"Daddy," Roxas screamed out right as they hit the hard ground. Then suddenly, a loud eruption of screams filled the tent and Roxas scrambled past his frozen mother towards the center ring._

Roxas gasped as he woke from his nightmare. He bolted up right and panted as he caught his shaky breath. His back was soaked in sweat and tiny sweat droplets trailed down his forehead. Axel stirred next to him and opened his striking green eyes. Axel blinked at him for a second before he registered his state.

Axel bolted upright and stroked his back. Roxas felt a solid tear fall from his wide eyes and he sniffed pitifully. Axel looked at him sadly, he too had the same dream many times before. Roxas rubbed his eyes wearily and took in a deep breath as his heart beat slowed to a normal tempo. Axel slid from his bottom bunk and walked over towards the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before sliding back under the covers next to him. He silently hand it to him and Roxas took it with a shaky hand. He gulped back half the bottle and let Axel finish off the rest. Axel tossed the empty bottle into the sink and looked at Roxas with sad eyes.

"You better take off you shirt Rox, it's soaked," he said groggily. Roxas obeyed, too tired to argue, and tossed it to the floor. The cold air licked at his damp skin and Roxas dove under the covers. Axel followed suit and pulled him close to him. Roxas snuggled into his chest and rested his head under Axel's chin. Axel slid one of his hands under his pillow while his other rested on the side of Roxas' ribcage. He softly caressed a circular motion with his thumb across his pale skin making Roxas relax. Roxas closed his eyes as the memory flashed back into his mind.

"I miss him," Roxas whimpered, "Everything was so perfect until-"

"Shh," Axel hushed him. Roxas felt Axel kiss the top of his head and he sighed. Roxas focused on Axel rather than the burning memories. He listened to his slow, heavy breathing and looked at his collar bone that disappeared under his gray shirt collar. Roxas could feel his rhythmic heart beat where his hands lay pressed to his muscular chest. Axel continued to run his thumb over his soft skin reassuringly. Roxas slowly drifted to sleep to Axel's heart beat thumping steadily on his fingertips.

Roxas woke with a start of someone knocking on the door. Axel jerked awake on the second knock and groaned.

"I got it," Axel moaned as he rolled off the bottom bunk and shuffled towards the door. Roxas watched as he yanked open the door, about to curse at the person on the other end, but catching himself when he saw who it was. At the door stood their, boss, also the ringmaster, looking quite cheerful.

"May I speak to you Axel," he said through his curly mustache.

Axel nodded, "Of course sir," he said as he stepped out into the cold morning and shut the door behind him. Roxas sat up and scratched his greasy hair. _Ugh,_ _I need a shower._ He wiped the sleepy from his eyes and stared at the door curiously. _I wonder whats going on..._

Minutes later his question was answer and the door opened. Axel was smiling hesitantly and laughing lightly.

"Of course sir, I'm on it," Axel said nicely to his boss before he closed he door and spun towards Roxas looking quite awake. "Guess what?" He said quite cheerfully.

"What," Roxas croaked, still not fully awake.

"I'm going to doing a fire show at the local orphanage," he said quickly. Roxas blinked in shocked.

"What? You haven't played with fire since your dad-" Roxas started before Axel cut him off.

"I know, I know! Rox, don't you see, this is just the push I need to start back up," Axel said as he looked at Roxas happily. Roxas was still confused.

"I thought you couldn't do it anymore," Roxas stammered. Axel walked over to him and sat on the bed Indian style next to him. Axel reached towards Roxas and cupped his chin softly.

"I couldn't, I lost the passion I used to with the flames when dad died, but something has changed in me, I can feel it," Axel said slowly as if search his own soul, "I feel like the spark has been ignited again, and I think its because of you." Roxas looked at Axel puzzled. His red hair was all bed raggled and his nose was pink from the cold air outside.

"Me..?" Roxas stammered. Axel smiled and pulled him towards him and captured his lips with his own. Roxas surrendered to his soft caresses of his lips and kissed him back slowly. Axel pulled away. Axel smiled at him sweetly and yesterdays scene creeped into Roxas' mind making him blush.

"Yea you! Every time I kiss you my heart still flutters. You ignite the fire back in me. Especially when you made you cute little moans like last night when i-"

"Ok, ok," Roxas stammered, incredibly embarrassed. Axel laughed and leaned over and kissed him again. Roxas sighed into his kiss and pulled Axel on top of him. Axel chuckled in his throat as he obeyed and crawled on top of him. Roxas slid his hands up his shirt and roamed his boyfriends taught chest. Axel pulled away and looked at his mischievously.

"Well someone woke up in quite a mood," Axel joked. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yea well," Roxas trialed off. Axel smiled and slipped away from his and got off the bed, "Hey wait," Roxas hollered as Axel strode off towards the bathroom.

"Sorry but I would love to suck you off again, but I gotta get a hang of fire breathing again," Axel said bluntly making Roxas gasp. "Your welcome to join me in the shower if you would like." Roxas froze, torn in two. The idea of both their wet body's sliding against each other wasn't helping his morning wood, but he wasn't too sure he was comfortable with being naked with Axel yet.

"I don't think I'm ready for nakedness," Roxas said ignoring his craving for Axel. Axel shrugged . "No biggie," Axel said before walking into the bathroom and disappearing into it. Roxas let out his breath he had been holding and flopped onto his back. Roxas groaned and smacked his forehead. He wanted Axel soo bad but he was still not ready. _This is so frustrating! I wish I could just make up my mind! _Too embarrassed to hop out of bed with his johnny standing tall, Roxas grumbled and snuggled under the covers and listened to Axel sing loudly in the shower. He heard the shower shut off and images of water dripping down Axel's tall body down to his-

"Damn it," Roxas cursed and smacked his forehead, tiring to knock out the dirty thoughts. Axel walked out into out the bathroom with only a small towel wrapped around his waist and Roxas flung his face into his pillow. "Axel," Roxas yelled into the pillow causing the redhead to snicker.

"Calm down and go take a cold shower, geez," Axel laughed. Roxas groaned loudly in aggravation. Roxas took a deep breath and quickly sat up and tried to glare but fail when he saw him.

Axel had his hands on his hips in triumph, knowing exactly what he was doing to him. Roxas gulped as his eyes trailed down his skinny boyfriends body. Glittering water droplets clung to his wide shoulders and flat chest. His abs where also glittering form the water droplets at each breath Axel took.

"Hot aren't I," Axel purred. Roxas glared at him and shot out of bed and ran towards the bathroom before Axel could see the tent in his pants.

Roxas groaned when he closed the bathroom and rolled her eyes at his on reflection. He quickly took a leak and shucked off his pants and hopped in the shower. He turned on the cold water and yelled as the icy spray soaked his warm body. Roxas squirted shampoo into his wet locks and quickly lathered the mint scented soap into thick suds. He washed it out and squirted a small amount of conditioner onto his palm and ran it through his silky hair quickly. Roxas started to shiver and he washed the conditioner out, washed his body quickly, and hopped out of the freezing shower. Roxas grabbed a fluffy white towel and dried himself off and hopped into some boxers and sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt. He brushed his teeth then blow dried his hair back to its feathery spikes. Roxas' stomach rumbled when he smelled the rich aroma of fresh coffee creeping through the cracks of the doors and walked out into the main room.

Axel had his nose buried behind the same book he was reading the other day and had an untouched cream cheese bagel sitting in front of him at the table. Roxas smiled and grabbed a mug of coffee for Axel and himself and walked back and seat across from him. Roxas took a bite of Axel's bagel and watched his boyfriend's eyes span across the page. Roxas pulled out his laptop and turned it on. Axel peeked at him and raised his eyebrow at him as Roxas waited fro it to boot up. When it finally finished booting up Roxas got on the internet and logged on to his online class. He was almost done with his classes which meant graduation was that much closer.

As Roxas worked on his math homework, Axel closed his book and got up from the table and quickly got dressed into his workout clothes. He walked towards Roxas and kissed him before walking toward the door. Roxas watched him go and his heart sunk at the realization he wouldn't be able to spend all day with him anymore.

"See you later," Axel said as stopped in front of the door. Roxas bolted from his seat and ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Axel smiled down at him.

"Be safe," Roxas said as he smiled back. He could tell he was blushing and scratched his head out of nervousness. Axel just gazed at him warmly and polity ignored his red cheeks.

He leaned down and gave him a toe curling kiss before opening the door. "I will, "Axel called as he walked outside into the snow city. Roxas shiver as a cold gust of wind struck him and Roxas closed the door behind Axel.

"Now what do I do," Roxas pondered. He snapped his fingers a brilliant idea hit him and he quickly scurried around the coach for his workout clothes. "Might as well practice for the Friday show."

**Namine's POV**

**Outside Riku's coach.**

Namine hesitantly knocked on her boyfriend's coach door. The cool wind nipped at her nose as she waited for him to answer and the thought of running back to her coach was growing more and more. She had been thinking all night about their relationship and the conclusion she had come to was going to be difficult for Namine to do. Namine's heart jumped when the door handle turned and the door opened to reveal her boyfriend looking as hot as ever.

"Hey cutie," Riku said as he stepped aside to let her in. Namine smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking into his messy coach. A deck of cards was strewn across the carpeted floor and Sora's laundry was strewn everywhere. "Sorry it's such a mess. Sora trashed it this morning as he was getting ready." Namine raised an eye brow at Riku and he shrugged. His long silver bangs shielded his shocking turquoise eyes and his thin lips were showing signs of a smile. Namine took of her jacket, mittens, and hat and brushed out her the kinks in her blond hair.

Riku walked over to his bottom bunk and sat on it. Namine blushed at the simple action and stayed rooted to the spot. Riku looked at her funny and laughed lightly. His plain white shirt strained against his muscular chest and his jeans hugged his legs perfectly. Namine's heart fluttered in her chest and she jumped when he patted a spot next to him on his bed.

"You know you can sit," he said with a smile. Namine knotted her hands together and squirmed. Riku frowned, "Is everything ok?"

"Ye-Yea," Namine stuttered as her heart tried to leap form her chest, " I've been thinking..." She said quietly. Riku looked at her worried.

"About what," he asked. Namine walked over to him and hesitated. Riku looked up at her, his silver bangs falling away from his eyes to reveal his all- knowing aquamarine gaze. Namine put her hands on his shoulders and slowly sat on his lap with her legs at either side of him. Riku blinked at her, quite shocked. Namine looked down at his chest, her cheeks a rosy red.

"I've been thinking about...maybe taking the next step," Namine said shyly. Riku froze and Namine closed her eyes, regretting what she had said.

"Are you sure," he said after what felt like forever. Namine looked up at him and met his gaze.

"Yes," Namine breathed. Riku let out a shaky breath and leaned toward her. Namine watched as he slid his eyes close. She closed her own eyes and brushed her lips against his. Namine shivered as his warm hands pulled her closer and she wrapped her hands around his neck. Riku let the kiss linger and Namine let herself relax against his strong body. Riku ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she granted him entry. He plunged into her mouth and Namine's heart quickened as their passion for each other increased. She felt his hands softly caress her back in slow, skin-tingling circles and Namine arched at his touch. Riku pulled away from her lips and trailed ghostlike kisses down her neck before he licked at her racing pulse. Namine's breath hitched as he nipped at her neck, waking the butterflies in her stomach. Namine cupped his chin and he left her neck and kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips and nipped at his lower lip.

She pushed him down on his back and leaned over him, her hair falling from her back and around her pale face. Riku smiled up at her, his eyes giving away his growing need. Namine slowly lay on his solid body and he held her waist for support. Namine could feel his own racing heart competing with her own and a wave of relief washed over her when she realized he was just a nervous as she was. Riku smiled and, with cat-like grace, flipped her over so she was underneath him. He pried her legs apart and got in between them.

When he kissed her, it was much different than before. It was rough and passionate, causing Namine to squirm underneath him. Riku grinded against her and a small moan slipped through her lips. Namine could almost taste the tension that was steadily growing. She felt her own self control starting to slip as she panted against Riku's tantalizing lips. Namine could feel her pulse throughout her entire body as they explored each other like never before.

The door to the coach sung open and both panting teens froze. Sora stood at the door with his mouth wide open. Namine closed her eyes in embarrassment and Sora cleared his throat.

"Uh, sorry I didn't know," He stuttered as he scratched the back of his head embarrassed. The only person he seemed somewhat unaffected was Riku. He sat up and ran a hand through his silver locks and glared at Sora. Namine closed her eyes and curled up in a tight ball, she was more than embarrassed, she was humiliated.

"Sora could you give us a moment," Riku said with an icy bite. Sora laughed horsey.

"Yea sure," muttered and Namine listened as the walked out and closed the door. Only then did Namine let out a pitiful moan of embarrassment. Riku sighed heavily and flopped on the bed next to her. Namine hid her face behind her hands. She jumped when Riku gently pried her hand away from her face, but she kept her eyes firmly shut.

"Nami," Riku murmured as he brushed her bangs from her face. Namine bite her tongue and held back the urge to answer. Riku said nothing and the seconds ticked by. The urge to open her eyes grew more and more by each second and eventually Namine gave in and slowly opened her eyes and met Riku's emotionless gaze. He smiled at her weakly, it was awkward and unsure, something Riku rarely showed. Namine sighed and smiled back.

"Just our luck," she muttered, despite her embarrassment, Namine was truly still sexually charged and her body hadn't cooled off yet.

"Yea," Riku agreed, " I hope this interruption didn't change your mind." Namine noted he said that a little to quickly with a slight desperation and decided to mess with him.

"Hmm, should I change my mind," she teased and Riku nearly jumped out of his skin.

"NO! Uh..I mean.. do what you.. damn Nami I can't be a gentleman right now," he stuttered, which amused Namine quite a bit, " Please don't."

Namine acted as if she was thinking and lost it when Riku stared at her hopelessly and she burst into laughter. "Whats so funny," Riku demanded.

"I've never seen you act like this," she giggled. Riku snorted and rolled on his back.

"Well I am a guy missy and...I want you super bad...honestly," Riku muttered, averting his gaze. Namine blinked in shock at his bluntness.

"Well, for you information I'm not going all the way...I was just thinking about maybe...you know," she stammered. Riku looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What," he asked. Namine blushed.

"You know..."

Riku smiled devilishly, " I don't think I do so please inform me." Namine squirmed at his warm gaze.

"You know...maybe.."

"Maybe...what?"

"Riku stop pulling my leg," Namine squealed, "You know what I talking about!"

"Do I now?" He asked as he turned back to facing her, his attention directly on her.

"Yea..." Namine muttered. Riku raised and eyebrow, his turquoise eyes shimmering with amusement.

"Why won't you say it," Riku said breaking his act. He laughed at the Namine bright red cheeks and she bite her lip.

" Cuz," she pouted. Riku rolled his eyes and kissed her lips. Namine smiled at him and he smiled back. His long, silky bangs had fallen over his mesmerizing eyes and Namine tentatively brushed them away. Riku grabbed her hand and intertwined her hand with his.

"Well then how bout you show me at your place after dinner tonight, I mean if your still up to it," Riku whispered. Namine nodded.

"I can't wait."

**Sora's POV**

**Around the train.**

Sora hurried away from his coach. Having just walking in on Riku and Namine, Sora was quite shaken. He had walked in on them before, but never had they been so...involved. Sora shook the image of Riku grinding little innocent Namine and hurried toward the castle in the center of the town.

He flashed his circus badge and the guard let him in. He sighed as the heat warmed him up and shook away the icy weather outside. He headed toward the ballroom that had become the circus arena and caught sight of flames begin shot high into the air. Sora looked for the source of the fire and grimaced when he recognized Axel. Even though Sora was pissed at the redhead, the sight of his breathing fire made his watch the older teen in awe.

Axel seemed perfectly at ease as fire danced on the palms of his hands. It was as if the fire wasn't burning him. He seemed to not be using any oils or wax at all. It was as if he was creating the fire himself.

When Axel finished practicing, Sora watched as he crashed to the floor, landing on his rump. Sora walked over to him and looked down the the sweaty teen. Axel didn't seem to notice him, for his catlike eyes where staring of into space and his lips where upturned into a crooked smile. Sora nudged him with his foot and Axel looked at him blankly. It took him a second to register who it was, and when Axel recognized him he stared at him in shock. Sora noticed his eye was still lightly swollen under his eyebrow and Sora's anger flared back.

"How did you do that," Sora asked, trying to hide his anger. Axel blinked and snapped his finger. A tiny flame ignited on his thumb and he smiled down at his as if he didn't believe it himself.

"I was ten. I was in Neverland with my family when I wandered off with the lost boys to go find some buried treasure. It started to rain and we all hid for cover under a huge tree when I saw a flash of red fall from the sky. I went off on my own, curious to know what the red flash was and stumbled upon a bright red fairy lying pitifully in a large puddle. Tried to pick her up, but she was scalding hot. My hands got really burned but I was determined to save her. I picked her up using my fur hat I made and carried her back to my coach. I nursed her back to health and when she was better she bite my hand. It felt as though fire had spread through my veins. Then I heard her tinkling voice, which I understood, tell me;

'Thank you child for saving me. In return, I gave you the gift of fire. You must not use it for evil, for fairy magic is only used for good,' she said then flew out the window. When I looked down at my burns they had vanished. Ever since I have had the gift to control fire." Axel explained.

Sora looked at the tiny flame flickering on Axel's thumb and asked, "Why haven't I ever seen you do it?" Axel looked away from him and sighed.

"I had lost the spark," Axel muttered. Sora frowned.

"Why can you do it now," he asked. Axel looked down at the tiny flame and it went out.

"I found my spark," Axel said before standing up and walking away, leaving Sora standing alone. Sora frowned at Axel's answer. _His spark?_

Kairi's sad face flashed into his mind and Sora clenched his fists. He hurried toward the weights and set to work.

As Sora pushed his body to the limit, he let every emotion leave his body. Anger, grief, sadness, disappeared as sweat trickled down his smooth face. Images of his father resurfaced. His wide grin, long brunette hair tied back and his icy gray eyes Sora had always feared. His father was a famous man in the circus business and he had expected Sora to do no less. Sora had grown up behind his fathers shadow and he was sick of it.

"I will make a name for myself," Sora grunted and he lifted the heavy weights over his head. He held it there before letting it drop to the ground. He sunk down to the down and wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve.

"Sora, are you ok," A calm voice asked waking him from his dream. Beth looked down at him, clearly concerned. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she wore simple workout clothes. Sora blinked up at her, trying to find the 'ugly bitch' Kairi had described, but all he saw was Beth's kind face staring down at him.

"Yea I'm fine," Sora said with a chuckle. Beth held her hand out and he took it, allowing her to help him up.

"That's good to know," She laughed. Sora frown when he realized he was quite a lot shorter than her and she caught on, " Down worry shortie, you'll grow," she teased before walking away toward the acrobat net. _She's not a bitch, maybe a bit brash, but that's it. Kairi obliviously did something bad to piss off Beth._

"Women," Sora muttered before heading to his coach to take a shower. _Hopefully Riku and Kairi have wrapped it up by now. _

**Riku's POV**

**That night, outside Namine's Coach **

Riku hesitated. The sun had set long ago and a strong, icy wind was whipping his pale face. Riku let out a shaky breath and raised his hand to knock at the door but stopped once again.

"Fuck," Riku cursed. He was never nervous when going to hang out with Namine, but she had never offered going past second base either. Despite the cold air, his hands were clammy and he felt as is he was in a sauna. The door opened on its own accord, throwing him off guard. Namine smiled up at him, her hair lightly damp.

"Hey babe, I figured since your were taking ten minutes to knock I would just let you in," she said with a smile. Riku bashfully smiled and walked up the short stairs into her coach. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before walking past her and slipping off his jacket. He heard Namine close the door and he turned to face her. She was giving him an amused look as she looked him up and down. Riku frowned.

"What," he asked. Namine looked at him in the eyes and snickered.

"Your nervous," she stated causing Riku to freeze in place. She walked over to him and he couldn't help but stare at her small figure. She wore gray, pajama shorts and a tight fitting white tank top. Riku felt ridiculous that he had changed into his best pair of jeans and his signature yellow and black, sleeveless shirt.

Riku gulped, "Are you?" He stammered. Namine walked over to him and stopped inches away from him. Riku could smell her lavender body wash. It was intoxicating.

"Yes," she said before giving him another odd look. "Are you ok?" At that Riku snapped out of his daze and looked at her strait in the eyes. Her gaze was worried and Riku let himself relax.

"I'm ok," Riku breathed, closing the space between then and pulled her toward him. She molded into him and Riku's heart leapt at the contact. He body felt as if it was on fire. The ability to think strait was failing him as Namine causally brushed his bangs from his eyes. He closed his eyes and let his delicate hand caress his long face.

"Riku," Namine whispered. Riku opened his eyes and looked onto Namine's stead gaze. She gave him a small smile. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I've never seen you so nervous before...it's interesting."

"Why is it interesting," Riku asked his girlfriend. She continued to stroke his cheek with her small hand as he held her lightly.

"I never thought I would be more, well relaxed about this than you. I thought I would be the nerve racked one."

"I'm not that nervous," he said in defense. Namine smiled and tiled her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not!"

"If your not then kiss me," she said seductively. Riku's pulse sped up at her command. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. He pulled her close to him, molding their bodies together. Riku stroked her waist as they passionately kissed each other and he felt Namine's hand leave his cheek then travel down the length of his chest. She fondled the zipper of his black shirt and slowly unzipped it as they kissed. Riku let her unzip his shirt all the way and he chucked off both his vest and shirt in one quick movement. Riku pulled her closer, enjoying the sensation of having her small figure up against his bare chest.

Namine ran her nails across his six pack, sending sparks up his spine. Riku moved from her soft lips too her pale neck and nipped lightly under her earlobe. Namine tensed quickly, pressing her body firmly against his as he continued to awaken her senses. His control over himself was quickly dissipating as she let out a gasp as he left a rosy red hickey on her neck. Riku captured her lips with his more forcefully before she could protest against the mark he left and backed her up towards her bed. Namine caught on quickly and hooked her fingers in the belt loops on his pants and tugged him towards her as they walked. They tumbled onto the bed and Namine giggled underneath him. Riku pulled away and smiled down at her.

She was absolutely stunning. A wide, carefree smile was spread across her rosy cheeks and her silky bangs where off her face, revealing her sky blue eyes. Namine smiled faded and she gave him a curious look as he continued to stare down at her.

"What," she giggled.

"Your so beautiful Nami."

Namine blinked up at him and her smiled reappeared before she kissed him, still smiling. Riku kissed her back gently as he slowly lowered himself onto her small body.

"I'm not squishing you am I?"

Namine rolled her eyes, "Shut up, stop being a gentleman and kiss me damn it!" Riku laughed.

"Yes, ma'am." He murmured before kissing her again. Instantly it felt as if the temperature had risen drastically and the urge to close in the space between him and Namine's small body had become more urgent. Riku tugged her closer to him as he left a trail of kisses up her neck and sucked at her earlobe. His hand traveled down her body and stopped at the hem of her shirt. He waited for Namine's hand to stop him but it never came. Riku slipped his hand under her thin tank top and against her smooth, feminine side. Riku left her ear and claimed her parted lips with his own as his hand slowly traveled up her body. His fingers met with her bra and Riku didn't wait for a hand to stop him this time. He grasped her small, perky breast and Namine let out a breathy moan into his mouth. The knot in his stomach tightened and Riku pressed himself fully against her, letting her feel how much she enticed him. She moaned again, this time pushing her own body against his.

Riku panted and he struggled to pull up Namine's shirt. Finally, with a sigh of relieved desperation the tank was flying across the room. Slowly he unhitched the front clasp of her bra, savoring the delicious intake of her breath as the cool air hit her sensitive flesh. He left a damp trail down her collarbone as he made his way to her exposed breasts. Gently he took a nipple in his mouth, slowly rolling the other peak in his fingers. Namine bucked against him, rubbing her body unconsciously against his flesh, and Riku almost lost his control. He playfully nipped at the rosy bud and groaned as Namine's hand found it's way to his hair. Riku tugged at the hem of her pajama pants and let a finger slip under the elastic fabric. Riku felt a single bow in the middle of her panties and moaned loudly.

"Fuck Nami, your driving me crazy, I'm going to loose it," Riku huskily panted as he rose back up to face her. Namine blushed at kissed him softly, gently rubbing her breasts against his chest.

"Go ahead," she whispered, "loose it."

Riku's self control flew out the window at that small command and he dove his finger inside her and she immediately tightened against him. Riku watched her face as she gasped at the new sensations running through her body. Riku pushed further and further deeper into her and his own body tightened painfully as her soft pants of pleasure escalated. She climbed the peak slowly, her eyes screwing shut as Riku slipped another finger into her wet cavity. With his other hand he gently flicked at her little bud and watched as she nearly screamed.

"Riku," Namine cried as she plunged over the edge and shook as her orgasm coursed through her body. Riku pulled his fingers out of her and kissed her sweaty forehead. Namine opened her eyes, drowsy with pleasure and weakly smiled up at him. Riku smiled back at her. He flopped down next to her and let her curl against him. It wasn't even ten minutes before Namine's slow, even breathing indicated she had fallen asleep. Riku stared up at the ceiling, swallowed his urge to wake her up and relieve his own cravings, and listening to the night crawl by.

* * *

**Editor's Note: I would like all you readers to know, as Mitzy's editor, that I am entirely to blame for the long wait. I got lazy and forgot about editing this chapter for AGES! So sorry! Hope you enjoys Mitzy's lovely work though! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chp11

**Axel's POV**

**Inside the tent.**

Before Axel knew it, the week had flown by and the night of the show had arrived. Axel and Roxas had just finished yet again an amazing performance and now his solo was coming up. He was scared shirtless. Axel hadn't performed in front of the crowd since his father died three years ago. Even then, Axel had only performed in front of a small crowd at a street corner or in front of the circus team. Axel bit his lip and tired to relax. A small hand touched his shoulder and Axel turned and looked down at Roxas.

"You will be fine, don't stress," He said over the rest of the chatter backstage. Axel smiled at his secret boyfriend and let out a shaky breath.

"Thanks," Axel said quickly, too nervous to speak. Roxas smiled back and Axel could tell he was stressed as well, but for another reason. Tomorrow, everyone would be heading home for Christmas break, which meant Roxas would have to go home to his heartless mother. Roxas had gotten a call from his mother a few days ago and ever since he seemed strained and battered. When Axel had asked him about it Roxas just smiled and told him not to worry. It bothered Axel that he couldn't help, but he planned on kidnapping Roxas half of the time during break and taking him out on dates to keep home away from that bitch.

When the lights dimmed in the center ring, Axel was pulled out of his trance. He ran out into the pitch black ring and stood at his mark. Til The World Ends by Britney Spears started and Axel set into motion.

Tiny flames licked at his fingertips and grew until both his hands were engulfed in flames, lighting up the tent. A since of pure power surged through Axel's veins he let the flames crawl up his muscular arms and down his shirtless chest. Heat warmed his body, but he could not burn. It felt like warm liquid was sitting on his skin. He closed his eyes and let the flames dance around his body in erratic circular patterns. The flames seemed to be singing to him and he let the element lick at him as he danced along with it. He shot small bursts of the fire from his mouth, relishing the caramel like taste of the flames escaping from his mouth. He sucked in a huge breath and breathed a cat shaped fireball from his mouth, illuminating the tent. It disappeared in a puff of smoke at a flick of Axel's wrist and he snapped his fingers, killing of the dancing flames. Darkness closed around him as the song escalated, making his pulse surge. When the music started up again Axel breathed fire high into the air, but not high enough to catch the striped tent afire. He licked his lips at the lingering taste of the scorching flames. Axel smiled and clapped his hands together, causing a huge wave of fire to erupt from his hands and shoot towards the crowd. He watched in what seemed like slow motion, the crowds faces light up then disappear as he inhaled the flames back into his body, casting darkness in the tent once again as the song ended.

The crowd broke into applause as a spotlight shone on Axel's sweaty body. Axel smiled and bowed at the cheering crowd. Axel hurried off the ring so the next performers could start and rushed into the dressing room. Axel was knocked back as Roxas' tiny body crashed into him in a hug. Roxas jumped back and gasped.

"Your hot," He said as he touched his chest with a cold fingertip.

"Why thank you," Axel said only loud enough for Roxas to hear. The blond blushed and refused to meet his gaze. He had changed out of their costume and into a light jacket and jeans. He still wore dark eye liner under his eyes and light hints of the costume make up still lingered of his sweaty face.

"I meant you body temperature," Roxas stated, ignoring Axel's comment. Axel laughed and grabbed a towel from one of the aerialists. He nodded a thank you to her and turned back to Roxas as he wiped the sweat off himself.

"Well, I was engulfed in flames about a minute ago," Axel sarcastically responded. Roxas toughed his chest again and Axel shivered at his cold fingertips. "Stop that your fingers are cold," he whined.

Roxas laughed, " Maybe to you, but not to me. Geez Axel, your like radiating heat lets get you out of this stuffy room." Axel agreed and followed the shorter boy towards the exit of the tent. They slipped out of the exit and lingered there. The cool air licked at Axel's scorching skin and he cursed. Roxas let out a curse of his own as the icy air hit his thin clothing and he pressed himself to Axel. Not about to waste a perfect opportunity, Axel wrapped Roxas in his embrace and captured his lips before he could protest. Roxas kissed him back slowly, making Axel's gut warm for a completely different reason than before. Axel nipped at Roxas' lip, causing the blue eyed boy to smile against their kiss before nipping at Axel's.

"Well, well, well," A amused, feminine voice said behind them. Axel and Roxas tore away from each to and spun around. Beth looked at them with a raised eye brow. Axel let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the tall blond.

"Oh Beth, you scared the shit outta me," Axel said breathlessly. Beth smiled and walked up to them. Her long blond hair shimmered in the moon light. She gazed at them with her all-knowing blue eyes with a sharp smile on her face.

"Where you worried it was Kairi? Hmm," she questioned, walking over to Roxas and lifting his chin with a predator like grace, "So you have lassoed in Mr. Oh-So-Hot huh?" Roxas pulled away from her hand and gave her a confused look. Beth looked at Axel and a chill ran down his spine. This girl sent mixed signals left and right, one moment shes your friend, then she turned into the bitch Axel was all too familiar with.

"Beth whats your problem," Axel snapped, not in the mood to watch Roxas get teased. Beth shrugged.

"Its fun to torment you guys," She laughed before heading back towards the door, "Oh and by the way, the show is about to end and people are going to want your autograph hot stuff." Axel rolled his eyes and looked at Roxas. The smaller boy watched Beth leave with a worried gaze before looking back at Axel. Axel's heart lurched at the sight of the blue eyed angel looking so worried. Axel knew he had a lot on his mind and Beth shouldn't be one of them.

"I will talk to her Rox," Axel stated rather roughly causing Roxas too flinch. His worried eyes shimmered with tears, but Roxas blinked them away quickly.

"You don't have to, I'm used to her teasing. Anyways, she is the least of my worried right now," Roxas said with a forced laugh. Axel sighed and his mind raced. Hell yea that was the least of his worries. First with his mom asking for a picture then that call that had rattled him, Axel new all to well Roxas' mother had something huge planned. But what?

Axel awoke the next day to a large crash. He shot his eyes open to see Roxas staring down at two shattered plates on the floor. Roxas sighed in annoyance and bent down to pick up the shards. Axel climbed out of Roxas bunk where he had spent all night cuddling up with Roxas and sleepily walked over and helped pick up the shards. Axel watched the silent blond as he cleaned up the mess and noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Rox," Axel started before Roxas looked at him with stern eyes and Axel shut his mouth. Roxas got up and dumped the broken plate pieces into the trash. Axel frowned and gathered the rest and followed suit. Axel noticed Roxas' suit cases already stacked against the dinning table and his heart lurched at the thought of not seeing Roxas every day. He would be lucky if he saw his at least twice during the month of break, because honestly Axel doubted Roxas' mother would let him out of her sight. She would make him dress up and go to fancy dinners every night, or take him to luxurious parties downtown.

His thoughts were cut off by Roxas' soft voice, "Hey, your bleeding." Axel looked down and noticed a thin cut on his palm and a red trail of blood trickling down his index finger.

"Oh," Axel muttered, still not fully awake. Roxas rolled his eyes and a small smile appeared on his lips and handed Axel a paper towel. Axel took it and wiped away the blood and noticed the cut was just a knick. "Thanks, but it's just a scrape. It doesn't even need a band aide."

Roxas nodded and continued to clean up. Axel watched him sadly. His boyfriends shoulders were tense and he moved quickly and rigidly. His hair was bed tasseled and he wore one of Axel's black shirts over a pair of loose sweatpants. Normally, seeing his boyfriend one of his shirts would set him into a mad frenzy, but Axel knew the last thing on Roxas' mind was pleasure. He was stressed beyond belief and his wasn't hiding it very well. Roxas' turned to face him and Axel froze at his icy glare.

"Will you stop staring at me like I'm going to fall apart, I'm fine." He said.

"Not your not Rox."

"Yea ok, I'm not! But, guess what? Life goes on Axel, so please just let me be," Roxas snapped. Axel blinked at his boyfriend with astonishment. His small figure was tense and his his hands where clenched into tiny fists. Axel raised his hands and took a step back. Roxas stormed past him and shut himself up in the bathroom.

"Fine," Axel said shortly. He bit his lip and took a deep breath, dousing out his fiery temper. The last thing he wanted was for them to part ways on a bad note.

Axel threw his things into a suitcase, not bothering to organize them. Soon did he find out that just tossing in clothes and his personal belongings wasn't going to work. Axel stood over his over flowing suitcase with his hands full and sighed. Roxas appeared from the bathroom in nothing but a pair of nice looking jeans and already had a blush rising to his rosy cheeks. He hurried over to his stuff and picked up a green, collared t-shirt he had obviously forgotten. Axel watched mesmerized as his blond haired boy slipped the t-shirt over his flat chest and forming abs. Roxas noticed him staring and weakly smiled.

"Like the show," he teased. Axel dropped his stuff in his hands and slauntered over to him quickly. Roxas giggled as Axel wrapped his arms around his wast and kissed his forehead. Roxas wrinkled his nose and plugged his nose.

"Did you shower after the show," he said while plugging his nose. Axel laughed.

"Neither of us did silly."

"Well go shower you stink!"

"Your so nice."

"Only to clean people! Now go," Roxas said with a smirk. Axel rolled his eyes and turned toward his stuff. He scooped up the clothes he had picked out for the train ride and headed to the bathroom. Axel quickly showered and got dressed in his Plain White T's concert shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He quickly blow dried his hair and ran some gel in it to keep it from flattening in the cold air. Axel checked himself out in the mirror and grinned. _Damn I'm hot!_

Axel walked out and found Roxas folding the last of his shirts and putting it in his neatly organized suitcase. Roxas looked at him and weakly smiled.

"Your so lucky I'm a nice boyfriend."

"And a sexy one," Axel said as he pounced on Roxas. Roxas laughed and caught himself before they toppled to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Axel's skinny waist and snuggled up to his body. Axel smiled down at him and embraced him back just as tightly. He could hear the blue eyed boy's heart beat against his chest and wondered if he could feel his as well. Axel closed his eyes enjoyed the moment. I would be a while before he would be able to do this again, and he was sure as hell going to miss it. Several minutes passed before Roxas looked up him and sighed.

"I'm going to miss this."

"Me too," Axel said before leaning in and kissing him. Roxas kissed him back warmly and they lingered there before Roxas pulled away.

"We need to get going," he said softly and Axel let him go. Him and Axel gathered their things and headed towards the door. Roxas had a small frown on his face and Axel nudged him.

"Don't worry cutie, in a month we will be back here together."

Axel and Roxas quickly loaded their things on their train to Twilight Town and hurried to their seats. They had barley made it, but thanks to Axel's flaming hair and incredible height, the ticket man had seen them and managed to hurry them onto the train. The boys collapsed on their seats and let out huge sighs. Axel has been nice enough to give Roxas the window seat and the smaller boy was already staring off into the galaxy as they sped off towards Twilight town.

Axel looked down at the the blond and frowned. Even though Axel knew this boy inside and out, he still didn't know what was bugging him so much, and that was bugging Axel. Roxas looked away from the window and looked up at him. He had a small, childish smile on his face and Axel gave him a questioning look.

"Guess what I brought for the long ride," He said eagerly.

"What?"

Gummy worms!" Roxas said as he produced the large bag of the gummy treats from the bag along with several other types of candy. Axel smiled and grabbed a handful. Roxas looked up at him with a gummy worm between his lips and gave him a mischievous wink. Axel grinned and leaned in slowly. Very softly he parted his lips and captured the other end of the gummy worm and the blonds lips. Their kiss was soft and sweet and Axel's stomach gave a flip. He pulled away after biting off his end of the gummy worm and blinked at the Roxas who was munching away on his gummy worm. _Why do I feel this way...what is this feeling?_

Roxas looked up at him puzzled, "Why are you staring at me like that...Axel?"

"Oh, sorry," Axel mumbled before looking down at his lap. His stomach seemed to be doing acrobatic moves in his body. A cold hand grabbed his chin and Axel flinched. Roxas gentle turned his head towards him smiled.

"You always sucked at eye contact handsome," he joked and Axel glared at him.

"Shudup," he murmured and Roxas smiled. Axel kissed him quickly and then grabbed a handful of gummy worms. Axel winked at Roxas.

"Yea but I like to suck on you," he teased and the blue eyed boy blushed.

"Perv."


	12. NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi...soooo sorry I haven't posted anything in like...a long loooooooong time. I kinda lost my writing groove and the senior year smacked me in the face. BUT I am determined to finish it and from now on the plot is gonna move fairly quickly. Expect some omg moments haha. I also lost my editor so im am self editing from now on so the chappys may not be as pristine as before. Anywho just kinda a apology and a heads up.**

** -Mitz :)**


End file.
